Mismatched curse
by Wolfcreations14
Summary: In Breezeclan, it is considered a curse when a cat is born with two different color eyes. These cats are made apprentices and are banished before they are made warriors. Swift(swiftkit) is born with this 'curse' and is soon banished forever. She joins up with a tom and they both join a rogue pack. She then has to decide against love or her birth clan. Better than it sounds.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: welcome to Mismatched curse everyone. If you haven't read Heart of the Moon, please check it out. I am not done with Heart of the Moon yet, but this is my other story I will be writing. And yes, I will still continue writing Heart of the Moon. No worries. Without further ado, please enjoy the first parts of Mismatched curse**

…

**Breezeclan**

**Leader: Stormstar**- dark grey she-cat with white underbelly, amber eyes

**Deputy: Birdsong**- dark brown she-cat with blue eyes and white paws and muzzle

**Med-cat: Honeysong**- light yellow-golden she-cat with white muzzle and dark amber eyes

Warriors

**Haildrop**- white tom with grey paws and blue eyes

**Littlewind**- black furred she-cat with grey tabby stripes and light amber eyes

**Amberwind**- golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**Wildleaf**- dark brown she-cat with black paws and leafy green eyes

**Grassheart**- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Sootwind**- black furred tom with grey paws and green eyes

**Tanglebreeze**- scruffy brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Runningstorm**- grey tom with silver-grey eyes

**Wildsong**- brown tabby tom with blue-violet eyes

**Grassclaw**- white furred tom with brown tortoiseshell pattern and green eyes

**Fernwind**- light grey she-cat with leafy green eyes

**Tigersong**- dark ginger she-cat with silver stripes and yellow-amber eyes

**Dapplespot**- black furred she-cat with a white dappled side and blue eyes

Queens

**Dawnmist**- pale brown fur with misty blue eyes :kits with Haildrop:

(**Stormkit**- dark grey tom-kit with black tabby stripes and dark blue eyes

**Cherrykit**- black and grey she-kit with icy blue eyes and white spot between ears)

**Forestwind**- dark brown fur with hazel eyes :kits with Sootwind:

(**Acornkit**- light brown tom-kit with hazel eyes and darker brown tail

**Swiftkit(main character)** – light grey fur with black stripes and one blue, one green eyes)

…

Prologue

The pregnant queen ran towards camp. The kits were coming soon. Sootwind was helping her along the way. "How are you feeling Forestwind," he asked worriedly.

"Well, I'm about to have kits and we are racing back to camp in the middle of a storm. Ya, I'm doing great," Forestwind said sarcastically. Sootwind chuckled and they both entered camp. They started walking towards the Breezeclan nursery.

Forestwind felt a pain surge throughout her body. She stumbled on the floor panting. Honeysong came racing out of the med-cat den with a mouthful of herbs.

"We need to drag her to the nursery; it's not safe for her kits to be born out in the open of a storm. Help me," Honeysong told Sootwind calmly.

They grabbed Forestwind's scruff and dragged her towards the nursery. Another wave of pain went throughout her body. '_This is unbearable_,' she thought to herself as another wave of pain came.

She gritted her teeth and yowled. Sootwind pulled her onto the grassy nest. He licked her cheek comfortably. "I need as much space as possible. Please grab Dawnmist's kits and help bring them out of the nursery," Honeysong growled to Sootwind.

He nodded and helped Dawnmist bring her day old kits out of the nursery. The clan gathered around the outside of the nursery. "Let's hope she isn't cursed," a voice sneered. Sootwind set down Cherrykit and snarled at the cat.

Runningstorm walked to the front of the group of cats with his tail held high. "Why so angry brother," he sneered. Sootwind flicked his ear in annoyance and padded back into the nursery.

Forestwind had a rabbit bone in between her teeth. She squealed and bit down on bone. A little fur ball slipped out and Honeysong licked it clean.

"Tom," she said. She put the little kit near Forestwind's belly and put her paws on her belly. "One more kit, come on Forestwind," Honeysong purred. Sootwind sat behind the queens' head and licked her cheek repeatedly.

He looked at the little kit, which was now suckling milk. He smiled and turned his attention back to Forestwind. She bit down on the rabbit bone and another fur ball slipped out.

Honeysong licked the kit. "She-cat," she said. Forestwind smiled and lokoed up at Sottwind. The little tom was light brown and the she-kit was light grey with black stripes. "What should we name them?" she purred to Sootwind.

Honeysong stood up and walked out of the nursery. Forestwind heard the clan cheering. "How about Acornkit," she said to Sootwind. "Remembering the forest again," he purred.

She nodded slightly and licked the little kit. "Alright, so I guess I name the she-kit," he said. "Hmm," he purred thoughtfully. He put his nose near the little kit and it squirmed quickly next to Forestwind. "How about Swiftkit," he purred. Acornkit and Swiftkit both mewled.

Sootwind cleared his throat and nuzzled Forestwind. Runningstorm came barging inside the nursery. "Hey, there are the little rabbits," he purred mockingly. Sootwind glared at him and Forestwind growled.

"At least we have kits, unlike you. You don't even have a mate," Forestwind snarled. "Watch your temper Forest," he sneered. Hearing her rogue name, Forestwind lashed her tail and flattened her ears. "Let's hope they aren't cursed," he said.

"Runningstorm," Birdsong snarled. Runningstorm looked behind his shoulder innocently. "Don't ruin this celebration. Make yourself useful and help Dawnmist bring her kits back into the nursery," the deputy growled.

Runningstorm sighed and stood up. "I was suppose to be deputy. Remember that birdy," he growled before he padded out of the nursery.

"He is such a nuisance," Birdsong sighed. She looked at the little kits and purred. "Congratulations you two," she said and padded out of the nursery. Sootwind purred a thank you and looked back down at his kits. "Want me to leave you to rest, or are you hungry, or do you want me to stay here with you," he said.

Forsetwind purred and chuckled. "I'm fine, you should go get some rest, you have dawn patrol tomorrow remember," she said. Sootwind licked her one more time and padded out. Forestwind stayed in the nursery alone for a little.

She sighed and looked at her kits. "I hope they aren't cured," she whispered. Dawnmist came inside with Cherrykit dangling from her jaws. Runningstorm came with Stormkit dangling from his jaws.

Dawnmist curled up into the nest and gently placed down Cherrykit. Runningstorm roughly placed Stormkit down and chuckled when he mewled. "He's a future warrior, not a dismantled rabbit," she snarled. Runningstorm huffed and padded out of the den.

Dawnmist bowed her head to Forestwind and fell asleep with her kits. Forestwind curled her tail over her kits and rested her head on her paws. "I hope," she whispered before falling into a well-deserved rest.

…

**A/N: How was that? I didn't know how long to make the prologue so here it is. Also, I will add the alegiances for other clans and cats when they are introduced in the chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed the first part of Mismatched curse and please also check out Heart of the Moon. Thank you.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: welcome to chapter one (technically) in Mismatched curse. Please R&R. This story is in Swiftkit's perspective alright. Please enjoy.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

"Why won't she open her eyes yet," I heard a voice whine. It sounded strange but I remember his scent. It was my brother Acornkit. "Let Swiftkit open her eyes when she feels like it ok," I heard a familiar voice say. It sounded like my mother.

I heard Acornkit huff and stomp out of the nursery. I felt a rough tongue on my head. My mother must have fallen asleep, because I heard her steady breathing. I wonder what the world is like. I might as well take a small little peek. I slowly started opening my eyes.

I saw what seemed like grass all around the walls and the grass nest me and my mother shared. Beside our nest, was a small little puddle formed by a green ball. I lifted myself up and adjusted to my legs. "You're awake," I heard a voice whisper. I turned around and came face to face with a dark grey cat with black tabby stripes and dark blue eyes.

"Wow. Look at your eyes," he said. I smiled a little and looked at my reflection. I looked weird. My fur was light grey with black stripes. That was the normal part. My eyes were two different colors! My right eye was green and my left eye was blue. "Cool!" I exclaimed.

The cat who spoke started giggling. "Well my name is Stormkit," he said between laughs. What was my name? I remembered my mother refer to me as Swiftkit. That must be my name. "My name is Swiftkit," I replied.

A cat came barging into the nursery. It toppled me over and pinned me down. I looked up and saw Acorntkit's hazel eyes looked down at me. "You are finally awake," he meowed. I nodded and he got off of me. I stood up and followed him and Stormkit out of the nursery.

Camp was **huge**! I saw four other holes around camp. There were hills protecting the camp and a tiny water hole on the far right side. On the far left was a food pile. "Come on. We will show you the warriors den and the med-cat den," Stormkit said.

Acornkit was running towards another small cat. I followed Stormkit to the nearest hole. It led down a tunnel and smelled strongly of herbs. "This is the med-cat den. Honeysong isn't here right now, so we can't go in there right now," he explained to me. I nodded slightly and followed him to the farthest hole from the nursery.

It smelled like a whole lot of cats, but I distinctly scented my father's scent. "Warriors den, we can't go in there until we are warrior's," he said and flicked his tail to another hole. "That's the leaders den. Stormstar is my mother's sister. So I am kin with the leader. Isn't that awesome," he said excitedly. "Lucky," I muttered. We ran back to the nursery, but we sat outside of it.

"I will get Forestwind. Your father went on a hunting patrol I think," he said before entering the nursery. I sat outside for a while. My brother came up to me with the cat he ran to earlier. "This is Cherrykit, Stormkit's sister," my brother said.

Cherrykit had black and grey fur with icy blue eyes and a white spot in between her ears. She was very pretty. She nodded to me and I nodded back. Stormkit raced out of the nursery. My mother was close behind him.

She was smiling. I looked up at her, and her smiled started to fade. "Oh dear," I heard her mutter. I tilted my head with confusion. She rushed past me and into the med-cat den. When Stormkit was showing me around, I guess that Honeysong came back. I looked towards the den my mom entered. "Haha, your mother doesn't love you," I heard Cherrykit snort.

Ok, forget about me calling her pretty. I hung my head and stared in between my paws. "Cherrykit stop it, you made her sad," I heard Stormkit growl. Cherrykit hissed and I heard her stomp away. Was it true? Did my mother not love me? I felt heat next to me. I looked up to my side and saw Stormkit sitting there.

He was a good friend. He was nice enough to show me around camp, complimented my eyes, and defended me right now. I smiled and nudged him a little. I stood up and batted his ears playfully. Acornkit walked down the tunnel to the medicine den. I shrugged and yelped when Stormkit pounced on me.

I struggled under his weight. I found strength in my fore legs and pushed him off. He landed on the floor next to me with a thud. He and I started giggling. Moments later, my mother, brother and a light yellowish-golden she-cat came out of the tunnel. The other she-cat must have been Honeysong.

I lifted myself up and sat down. "Is she a curse," I heard a voice sneered behind me. It sounded familiar. The scent was strong to. "Shut it Runningstorm," my mother snarled. Runningstorm. Now I remember, I heard his voice the day I was born. I turned around and saw a grey tom with silver-grey eyes staring at me. "I was right, she is a curse," he said.

My mother sighed and I felt anger build up inside me. "Acornkit, go get Stormstar please," Honeysong said. Acornkit hesitated but ran towards the hole farthest from us. I stared terrified at Stormkit.

She looked at me and frowned. "We will keep her for a while. When it is her warrior ceremony, she will be banished forever," I heard Stormstar whisper to my mother. Banished forever? What does she mean? I don't want to leave home. Where will I go? A million questions popped up in my head. I looked at Stormkit and he had sorrow in his eyes. I sighed.

I was lifted into the air by Forestwind and she carried me over to the entrance of camp. She set me down and looked me in the eyes. "I know you must be really scared and confused," she started, "but you are a curse. The mismatched curse has reappeared." "Mismatched curse?" I questioned.

"Two different color eyes is a curse to Breezeclan Swiftkit," my mother growled softly to me. A group of cats came into camp with prey dangling from their jaws. I saw a black furred tom with grey paws and green eyes pad towards me and Forestwind. He smelled like my father. He had a small rabbit in his jaws.

He sprinted towards us. Wow, he was **very** fast. I wonder if I will ever be that fast? I shook my head and looked up at him. He was frowning, but his eyes were full of love. "No matter, she is still my daughter and I will love her until she is banished," he said. What does that word mean?

"What does _banished_ mean?" I asked them. My mother sighed and my father looked down. "It's when you must leave the territory of your clan and never return," he said. **WHAT**!? I looked at them shocked. "Why do I have to be cursed?" I asked.

"It just happens to unlucky cats," my mother said softly. My father smothered me with licks and picked me up gently. "Sootwind," I heard Runningstorm call to my father. My father tightened his jaws around me and I squealed with the sudden force. He loosened his grip on me and turned around.

"What is it Runningstorm," my father growled between my fur. "Sorry about your cursed one," Runningstorm sneered. I am pretty sure he wasn't sorry. My father huffed and turned around. He carried me to the nursery hole and set me down gently. I ran down the tunnel and leapt onto the grass nest. I was exhausted with all the stuff I did today. Sure it was almost mid-day, but I was too tired to care.

Forestwind lied next to me and Acornkit fell asleep quickly. I still scented Sootwind. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

…

I woke up hours later and looked around the nursery. I heard Acornkit, Stormkit, and Cherrykit outside. Was it morning? I pulled myself up and ran out of the tunnel. I ran right into Cherrykit outside the tunnel. The sun was shining bright and they were right outside the nursery.

"Get off me you curse," I heard Cherrykit growl underneath me. I leapt off of her and ran next to Stormkit. "Why are you so angry Cherrykit," Stormkit growled. He was defending me again. I don't know why, but it irritated me. I wanted to prove to them that I can stand up for myself. "I can defend myself you know. Don't call me a curse fox-dung," I growled to both Cherrykit and Stormkit.

"Wow someone had a mood-swing," Acornkit joked. I shot him a quick glare and turned back to CHerrykit. "That curse needs to control herself," Cherrykit growled. "Stop calling me that," I snarled. I unsheathed my tiny claws and flattened my ears. "Curse, curse, curse, curse," she snorted.

I growled and leapt towards her. I landed her and set my paws on her shoulder. I put my back legs against her paws and pinned her down. Adrenaline rushed through me. She easily pushed me off and I went flying away. I landed on the floor and hit my head hard. I groaned and pulled myself up. My fur was sticking out in all directions and was covered in dirt.

Acornkit and Stormkit stood between me and Cherrykit. Cherrykit was a lot bigger than me but I didn't care about size. I lashed my short tail and sat down. I sheathed my claws and all my adrenaline was drained. I panted slowly at the sudden boost lost and felt my body grow heavier.

Sootwind and Haildrop came rushing towards us. "What happened," Sootwind growled. He was scary when he was mad. I cowered down and hung my head. He sighed and looked at the other kits. "Cherrykit and Swiftkit, you two will be staying in the nursery for a week, you will not come out," Haildrop growled. I was going to argue but I knew better. Cherrykit, on the other hand, didn't know better.

"That isn't fair, she attacked me first," she whined. "You kept calling me names," I retorted. "You ran into me," she growled back. If our fathers weren't standing there, I would have fought her again. I let out an irritated sigh and turned around to enter the nursery. I heard Cherrykit chuckle behind me. Somebody growled, because she soon stopped laughing. I smirked lightly and leapt into my nest.

Forestwind and Dawnmist were both outside, so the nursery was empty. Drowsiness started entering my body and I rested my head on my tiny paws. I closed my eyes but didn't fall asleep. Minutes later, I heard stomping of feet. Cherrykit's scent was strong and I knew she was in the nursery with me.

How I wish Acornkit or Stormkit came in, but my father told them not to. I heard shuffling of feet and a small thump. I opened my eyes slightly and saw Cherrykit lying on her side. Two days since I was born and I was already in trouble. I guess I woke up angry today.

I didn't fall asleep, I wanted out already. I opened my eyes and sat up. Cherrykit must not have fallen asleep because she lifted her head and looked at me. I guess one of us should apologize. I sighed. "I'm sorry for starting the fight and getting us in trouble," I said, "and also for dragging you into it." Cherrykit sighed and sat up. "I am sorry for calling you a name," she whispered. I smiled softly.

"So, are we good," I asked. "Ya, just for now ok," she replied and laid back down. I looked towards the tunnel. As if on cue, Acornkit and Stormkit came running inside. Acornkit tackled me and pinned me down. I started giggling. He got off of me and sat down in the nest. Stormkit sat next to him.

"We talked to Sootwind and Haildrop, and they said that you can come out in two sunrises," Stormkit said excitedly. I smiled and bounded over to Cherrykit. She was also smiling and she sat back up. I went back to my nest with Acornkit and Dawnmist and Forestwind came inside. I settled down in the nest and curled up next to Acornkit. Our mother curled around us and we fell asleep.

...

**A/N: how was chapter numerdo uno. (I am Mexican btw :3) Please rate and review and also check out Heart of the Moon Thank you and peace out.**

**~wolfcreations14 :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is another chapter to Mismatched curse. Hope you guys enjoy. Please rate and review. Also, please check out Heart of the Moon. It's another story I'm writing. Ok, please enjoy this chapter.**

Review

**Willowsong of Thunderclan: **Stormstar isn't evil; she is just protecting her clanfrom the 'curse'.

**Another clan will be in this chapter, so there will be an allegiance in the beginning. **

…

Rockclan

**Leader: Pebblestar**- white furred tom with dark grey circles on lower back, green eyes

**Deputy: Stumpytail**- cream colored tom with light brown patches and short tail, pale blue eyes

**Med-cat: Coalshatter**- black tom with grey paws, dark amber eyes

Warriors

**Skyrock**- pale ginger she-cat and blue-grey underbelly, sky blue eyes

**Cliffshadow**- brown furred tom with black paws, dark green eyes

**Goldenleap**- golden brown she-cat with long legs, dark green eyes

**Shadowdust**- black furred tom with dusty brown paws, amber eyes

**Nightstone**- black furred tom, pale yellow eyes

**Firelight**- dark orange she-cat, amber eyes

**Lizardgaze**- pale brown tom, pale green eyes

**Cloudrock**- white fluffy she-cat with brown paws, sky blue eyes

**Bramblehawk**- light brown tom with black streaks, green eyes

**Blueboulder**- blue-grey tom with brown muzzle and paws, dark brown eyes

**Boulderflame**- tawny brown tom, amber eyes

**Falconscreech**- silver she-cat with white stripes, golden yellow eyes

**Shadowrock**- black tom with brown stripes, blue-green eyes

**Sanddust**- light ginger and white tom, amber eyes

**Rockpelt**- dark grey tom with white underbelly, chest, and paws, amber eyes

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

I opened my eyes to find my father's two green eyes staring at me. I jerked my head back in surprise. Sootwind smiled and nudged me onto my feet. I looked around the nursery. Everyone was gone except for Cherrykit.

Oh ya, we were grounded. I sighed and looked at my father. I stood up and stretched. "You two can leave the nursery tomorrow, for today, you have to stay here," he said. I nodded my head without looking at him and perked my ears up.

A loud yowl rang in the nursery. Sootwind turned around and looked at the tunnel entrance. I scented the air. An unfamiliar scent filled my senses. "Rockclan is attacking," I heard Runningstorm yowl.

My father rushed outside of the nursery. I ran next to Cherrykit, who was at the back of the nursery. "What's happening," she said frantically. I ignored her question and stared at the tunnel entrance. Acornkit and Stormkit bolted inside the nursery. Their eyes were wide and full of shock.

They were panting heavily. I noticed a cut on Stormkit's side. "What happened," I asked. "A Rockclan cat scratched me," he said shakily. Acornkit had his tiny claws unsheathe and his ears flattened. They bolted next to me and Cherrykit. I heard yowling and painful screeches.

Forestwind and Dawnmist came bolting inside. They had scratches here and there, but they were fine. They sat near us and circled us with their tails. A nasty scent filled my nose. Blood. A cat came struggling inside the nursery. It clearly wasn't a Breezeclan cat. It was a cream colored tom and he had light brown patches. His pale blue eyes looked deadly.

"Stumpytail, what is the meaning of this," my mother growled. Stumpytail, I looked at his tail and noticed it was really short. "We heard that you had a curse one, it will affect all of us if it isn't executed," he growled. His voice was deep and scratchy.

His pale blue eyes glared at me. "You will not touch her," my mother snarled. I noticed her claws unsheathed and her ears were flattened. "Ok I won't touch her," Stumpytail growled sarcastically. He charged forward and Forestwind threw herself at him. They wrestled inside the small nursery. Dawnmist told us to stay in the corner of the nursery. She sat near us protectively.

I saw Stumpytail pin my mother down. He lifted his unsheathed claws and I saw him aiming for her throat. "No!" I yowled and leapt onto his back. I sunk my tiny claws into his fur and he tried to shake me off. I held on and bit down. My teeth punctured through his skin and I tasted blood for the first time. I held on tight and heard him growl.

He slammed me against the nursery wall, crushing me. I yelped and let go. He turned around and was about to slash his claws at me. If it wasn't for Runningstorm, I would be wounded badly. He must have ran inside when I was attacking Stumpytail. They wrestled around the nursery.

Forestwind came to my side. I stared at the fighting toms and I licked the blood away from my mouth. I hated the taste and smell of it. Runningstorm pinned down Stumpytail and bit down on his ear. He yowled painfully and pushed off Runningstorm. Stumpytail ran outside.

"Rockclan retreat," I heard him yowl. Runningstorm ran through the tunnel. I stared at the tunnel. Stormkit, Acornkit, and Cherrykit ran next to me. "That was awesome," I heard Cherrykit exclaim. "You were brave," Acornkit said. Stormkit stayed silent.

"Where did you learn to do that," my mother whispered in my ear. I looked at her and shrugged. She sighed and licked the top of my head. I stood up and shook out my pelt. Sootwind came inside. He looked at my mother.

"Go see Honeysong, she will treat your wounds," he said to my mother. "You don't have to worry about me," she said. "But I do, now please go see Honeysong," Sootwind said. My mother padded next to him, nuzzled him, and left the nursery. "You ok Stormkit," he said.

"I think," Stormkit said. I looked at his cut, it was bleeding slightly. I helped him lick the blood away. He smiled and I turned towards my father. "You two can come out now," he sighed and went through the tunnel. I took a glance at the nursery. The nests were torn up and the walls had holes in them. I walked out of the nursery.

The sky was darkening and the sun was going down. I watched Stormstar leap onto the Meeting Hill. "We have emerged victorious in the attack of Rockclan. However, we have lost a life," she said. I looked around and saw Grassheart on the ground, laying still. It was the first time I saw a dead cat. I looked back up at Stormstar.

"Grassheart was a brave and loyal cat and we will never forget her. She now walks with Starclan. You may sit vigil for her," she concluded and leapt off the Meeting Hill. After the meeting, I saw Fernwind and Wildleaf sitting vigil for Grassheart. I sat outside the nursery, since the warriors were repairing it. Stormkit sat next to me.

"Want to go on the small hill outside the leaders den," he whispered to me. I nodded and followed him to the hill. We sat down and I faced the direction of the sunset. It filled the sky with orange and yellow colors. A chilly breeze went throughout camp and I shivered slightly.

Stormkit sat next to me and curled his tail around me, warming me up. "Thank you," I murmured. He smiled and looked at the sunset. "Why did Rockclan have to attack us, if they didn't, Grassheart could still be alive," I said.

I rested my head on his shoulder without noticing. "I don't know," he muttered. "Stumpytail said something about me," I muttered. "No he said about a curse," Stormkit said. "I am the curse Stormkit," I sighed. "Nobody needs me here, I will only cause trouble," I added.

"So I'm a nobody to you," Stormkit whispered. "No," I said and looked up at him, "why do you say that." "Well you said nobody needs you, I need you so that means I am a nobody to you," he said. I smiled. "No, you're not a nobody," I said. He smiled and nudged me.

I looked back at the sunset. I flicked my ear and heard running. I turned around and saw Acornkit running up to us. I sighed. I wanted to be alone with my only friend. Acornkit slowed down and nodded to us. "They said the nursery won't be finished until tomorrow, so we have to sleep outside," he said.

Stormkit nodded and stood up. I stood up as well and stretched. Acornkit ran back to Cherrykit, so Stormkit and I were alone. I glanced at him and followed him to the nursery. Dawnmist and Forestwind were curled up. Acornkit and Cherrykit were sleeping next to them. I looked around and saw my father walk to us.

Sootwind was smiling. I curled up next to Forestwind and Acornkit. Sootwind curled around my mother and his tail curled around me and Acornkit. I heard Forestwind purr and I fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and saw the sun rising up in the air. The air was cool and there were clouds in the sky. Not enough to form a storm, but enough to block out the sun. I sighed and stretched. I accidently pushed Acornkit. He groaned and rolled onto my back paw. I pushed him off and stood up. I saw Amberwind, Haildrop, Runningstorm, and Wildsong walk out of camp.

I stood up and padded to the tiny water hole. I took a drink of water and yawned. I watched Stormkit pad towards me. I smiled and walked to him. "Morning," he told me through a yawn. It sounded funny and I giggled. He crouched down and leapt at me. He toppled me over and pinned me down.

"Bow down to me, Stormstar, the future clan leader," he said. "Looks like I have some competition," I heard a voice purr. I looked past Stormkit and saw Stormstar sitting down. I smiled and pushed Stormkit off of me. "What was your warrior name," I asked.

"Stormcloud," she responded. "Cool," Stormkit exclaimed. I smiled and padded away from them. Acornkit was play-fighting with Cherrykit. The warriors were basking in the sun and Honeysong was outside the med-cat den. I sighed and walked back to Stormkit.

"There isn't anything to do today," I told him. He nodded and looked around camp. "Come on, let's go play with Cherrykit and Acornkit," he said. I nodded and followed him to the playing kits. We ran towards them.

I pinned down my brother and Stormkit pinned down Cherrykit. They both squealed. Stormkit and I giggled. Cherrykit frowned and Acornkit smiled. "We win," Stormkit said. "No fair, you guys sneaked attacked us," Cherrykit whined.

I sighed and got off of Acornkit. "What do you want to do," Acornkit asked us. Me and Stormkit shrugged. Cherrykit had a mischievous smile on her face. She leaned in and lowered her voice. "Want to sneak out of camp," she whispered. "I think the warriors and Stormstar had enough trouble already with the Rockclan attack," Acornkit said matter-of-factly.

"Maybe," Cherrykit said, "or maybe you're too scared." Acornkit frowned and huffed. "I just don't want to cause trouble is all," he said. Stormkit and I exchanged a knowing glance. We stared at each other while they argued. "Hello, are you two listening," Cherrykit said.

I looked at her and Stormkit shook his head a little. My pelt heated up and I looked at my paws. "I said what you two think," Cherrykit said. I continued staring at my paws. "I don't know," Stormkit said.

Cherrykit frowned and flicked her ear. "Fine, I will go by myself then," she said annoyed. She walked past us towards the camp entrance. Acornkit, Stormkit, and I sat down. I saw a glimpse of different colors outside of camp. I smiled. The patrol that left was coming back. Cherrykit bolted out of camp.

I looked at the two kits. They also knew that she will get caught. Moments later, Cherrykit was being carried into camp by Haildrop. She was frowning and staring at the floor. We burst into laughter when Haildrop set Cherrykit down. She shot us a glare and I saw her hide back a smile.

"Swiftkit come here, we need to talk to you," I heard my mother call me. I looked around and saw her, Sootwind, Birdsong, Honeysong, and Stormstar sitting near the water hole. I stood up and started walking towards them. I glanced back at Stormkit, who had a worried look on his face.

I sprinted towards them and nearly ran into Sootwind. I sat down and looked up at the older cats. "As you now, you have two colored eyes," Honeysong said, "we don't mean to scare you, but you are a curse to the clan Swiftkit." I sighed. "I know, I heard Stormstar talk to Forestwind about me being banished," I confessed.

I looked at Stormstar and she had sadness in her eyes. "It's ok, I just want what's best for the clan," I told them. Sootwind and Birdsong nodded. "Well, we will allow you to stay until the other kits become warriors. When it is their warrior ceremony, y-you will be banished," Stormstar stuttered.

I held back tears and nodded. No matter what happens, I will have to leave Breezeclan. I really just don't want to leave Stormkit. I shook my head and looked at the group. "Well, it's settled then," Birdsong spoke up.

I nodded and stood up. Sootwind was murmuring comforting words to my mother. At least they will have Acornkit. I padded back to the other kits. "What did they talk about," Cherrykit said. My eyes narrowed and I past her and went into the nursery. It was finished, so I curled up into the grass nest.

Acornkit came inside and sat down beside me. "Want to talk," he said. "I want to be alone," I muttered, fighting off tears. He sighed and left me alone with the silence of the nursery. My eyes clouded with tears and I couldn't hold them back. I let the tears fall off my cheek and I covered my face with my tail.

Minutes later, I heard rocks being kicked aside. Someone was inside the nursery. "I want to be alone Acornkit," I said through a sob. The cat sat down near me. My senses were messed up because of crying, so I couldn't scent who the cat was. "I said I want to be alone," I said and lifted my head.

Stormkit had his tail on my side. I sighed. "Oh it's you," I said trying to hide the fact that I was crying. "Don't cry please," he whispered. I shook my head and covered my face, once again, with my tail. I heard Stormkit sigh and he moved my tail out of the way. I looked at him with my mismatched colored eyes. They were still a little clouded with tears, but I could see him clearly.

He licked my cheek comfortably. "Don't cry," he whispered again. My pelt grew hot and I smiled. "There, you look prettier when you smile," Stormkit said with a smile. I sighed and stood up. "Might want to sit back down, it's almost time to go to sleep," he said. Acornkit, Cherrykit, Dawnmist, and Forestwind came into the nursery.

I sat back down. I leaned towards Stormkit's ear. "Thank you," I whispered. He nodded and went to his nest with Cherrykit and Dawnmist. Acornkit lie next to me and fell asleep quickly. I looked at Forestwind, her eyes were red. "Were you crying," I whispered. She gave me a weak smile and curled up next to me and Acornkit.

"I didn't mean for this to happen to you," she whispered in my ear. I nuzzled her and purred. "I will be fine," I said. She licked the top of my head and rested her head on her paws. I curled up closer to her and closed my eyes. I drifted off into a deep sleep.

…

**A/N: Here we go peeps. Hope you guys enjoy and please leave a review and stuff. Love you peeps and peace out.**

**~wolfcreations14 :3**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welcome back to Mismatched curse everyone. Please review and follow and tell your friends about this story. Thank you and enjoy the chapter. And also, it skipped ahead to when she is made an apprentice so ya bye and enjoy.**

**Thanks to TheGhost129 and Swanfeather for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

**Reviews**

**Swanfeather**- I know this story is sad. It's supposed to be like that :3. I like SwiftxStorm to, but remember, she will leave soon.

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

Acornkit was jumping around and messing up the nursery. We turned 6 moons today and we will be made apprentices soon. I was so excited, but sad at the same time. In a couple of moons, I will have to leave the clan and Stormkit. I sighed and sat still when Forestwind groomed my fur.

I hated to get groomed, but I let her do it this time. I know that I will miss it. Sootwind stalked into the nursery with Haildrop behind him. Stormkit and Cheryykit will also be becoming apprentices today with me and Acornkit. Our fathers sat down with their chests puffed out and their heads held high.

"I am very proud of all of you," Haildrop said. "Swiftkit, Runningstorm will like to speak with you," Sootwind said softly. I nodded and escaped my mother's tongue. I walked past the two warriors and headed outside. Tigersong, Dapplespot, and Tanglebreeze all glared at me all the way to Runningstorm.

My mismatched colored eyes stared back at them. I turned my head and saw Runningstorm sitting down in front of me. I hesitantly sat down and looked up at him. "You will get your revenge one day don't you worry," he spoke softly. I tilted my head slightly. When I opened my jaws to ask a question, he stood up and bolted to Tigersong, Dapplespot, and Tanglebreeze.

I watched him run away. I don't want revenge for something I couldn't control. I shook my head slightly and padded back to the nursery. Acornkit, Cherrykit, and Stormkit sat outside the nursery with their pelts groomed down. I looked in awe at Stormkits pelt. I smiled and sat down next to Acornkit.

"We just need to wait for the hunting patrol to return, and then Stormstar will make the announcement," Acornkit whispered excitedly in my ear. I nodded and stared at the camp entrance with patiently.

"Why can't we do it with them gone, it won't hurt anyone," Cherrykit whined. I sighed, she always whines for everything. "Well maybe if you have more patience, you can wait until dusk," I growled. She huffed and lashes her tail. "I didn't ask you curse," she muttered.

That drove me crazy. "What did you say," I snarled and stood up from where I was sitting. "You heard me curse," she growled. Control your anger, control your anger, control your anger. I can't control it. I lashed my tail and unsheathed my claws. They were bigger and sharper than when I was a smaller kit.

"Shut up," I snarled. "You can't tell me what to do curse," she growled mockingly and stood up. She was clearly itching for a fight or some excitement. I forced my fur to lie flat and I sat back down next to Acornkit. I sunk my claws into the ground and flicked my ear in anger.

"I win," Cherrykit sneered. I stared at the entrance again and saw specks of color in the distance. Finally they returned. I sighed and watched Wildsong, Fernwind, Littlewind and Amberwind walk into camp with prey dangling from their jaws.

They each had two or three. Prey was plentiful these days and the new apprentices will get more. I smiled and watched Birdsong nod to the warriors. She padded into Stormstars den Moments later; Stormstar came out of her den and padded towards the Meeting Hill.

Excitement overwhelmed me and it took all my strength to not mess up my groomed fur. "Gather around here for a clan meeting," Stormstar yowled. Forestwind and Dawnmist led us to the front of the Meeting Hill. I sat in between Stormkit and Acornkit.

"These kits have reached the age of six moons and are now ready to become apprentices," Stormstar started. She looked down at us, happiness in her eyes. "Cherrykit, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Cherrypaw. Wildleaf will be your mentor. Wildleaf, you are ready for another apprentice, please pass down all you know to Cherrypaw," she yowled.

Wildleaf touched noses with the newly names Cherrypaw and sat down next to her. "Acornkit, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Acornpaw. Your mentor will be Dapplespot. Dapplespot, you are ready for an apprentice. Pass down your knowledge and courage to Acornpaw," Stormstar yowled. I am next.

Dapplespot touched noses with my brother and sat down. Stormstar's amber eyes landed on me. I raised my head higher. "Swiftkit, until your time here is over; you shall be known as Swiftpaw. Your mentor will be Birdsong. Birdsong, you have mentored Sootwind well, I hope you do the same with Swiftpaw," Stormstar said.

The deputy was my mentor. Birdsong sat in front of me and we touched noses. She sat next to me and I watched Stormkit. "Stormkit, until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Stormpaw. Your mentor will be Tigersong. Tigersong, you have mentored Haildrop well, I hope you do the same with his son," Stormstar said.

Tigersong brushed past me and touched noses with Stormpaw. "Cherrypaw, Acornpaw, Swiftpaw, Stormpaw," the clan cheered our names. Stormstar dismissed the clan and I padded straight to Stormpaw. I sat next to him and we both looked at our new mentors. Cherrypaw and Acornpaw sat next to us. Birdsong, Tigersong, Dapplespot, and Wildleaf were in a circle talking with each other.

I saw Birdsong lash her tail. What were they talking about? I glanced at Stormpaw and smiled. His dark blue eyes seemed mystical to me. They glimmered and sparkled with excitement. Then again, they always sparkle. I turned my head back at the mentors. They were all padding towards us. "We will show you the borders firs," Wildleaf said.

We nodded and followed the mentors out of camp. Out of camp, the grass was bright green and swaying in the calm wind. There was no trees, but what seemed like miles and miles of plains. "Watch your step, there are rabbit holes and badger holes almost everywhere," Tigersong said stepping over a hole.

We followed her straight to the right of camp. I faintly heard the rushing over water and the ground became softer. I saw flowers scrambled over the territory and the ground was becoming more mud than grass. Then I saw it, the river that divides us with Lakeclan. "This is the border with us and Lakeclan, never cross it unless it's for emergencies," Birdsong explained.

We nodded and I looked at my pads. They were covered in mud. I sighed and followed Birdsong and the mentors. Lakeclan territory seemed to expand just as much as Breezeclan's territory. Birdsong held her tail up and looked across the river. A plump rabbit poked its head out of a bush on the other side of the river. Then, I saw a flash of white fur and the rabbit fell down.

A cat picked it up and looked across the river. "Greetings Icestream," Birdsong called. Icestreame set down the rabbit and licked her blue-grey paws. "Greetings Birdsong," she called. "How is Lakeclan doing," Birdsong said. "Very good, prey is plentiful and also herbs," Icestream said between licks. I looked at her eyes. They were just plain blue. Not anything like Stormpaw's. She met my glance and stood up abruptly. "A curse," she snarled. "You know the rule, we get rid of the curse by the time they are almost warriors or kill them," Birdsong explained calmly. What?! Kill them, they didn't tell me that. Tigersong and Dapplespot were whispering and glancing at me. I felt Stormpaw's warmth next to me and I smiled.

Icestream relaxed and sat back down. "Terribly sorry for the outburst," she apologized. A blur of blue-grey appeared into the bushes. No one seemed to notice but me, Strange. A she-cat with yellow eyes padded out of the bushes. "What's holding you up new deputy," the she-cat sneered.

Icestream growled softly, "Flowwave, get back to camp, Rainstar is could be waiting." Flowwave rolled her eyes and padded back into the bushes. Icestream bowed her head to us, picked up her rabbit, and disappeared into the bushes. Birdsong flicked her tail to us.

We followed her to another part of the territory. The grass disappeared and sand took its place. I looked around and saw piles and piles of rocks and boulders. "This is Rockclan territory, again, never cross it unless it is an emergency," Birdsong said. We nodded and followed to the last border. The rogue border is what Tigersong called it.

Again, I heard the rush of water. I saw a stream of water divide the territory with the forest not far away. I looked down at my reflection. I frowned. My light grey fur was a little darker, my black stripes were darker, and my eyes stood out from my fur. Same as when I was a kit, one blue, one green. I saw Stormstar's reflection next to mine.

His dark grey fur was what looked different from my pelt. We had the same black stripes, but totally different eyes. I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. He laughed lightly and lifted his shoulder lightly. I turned my head and saw the group padding away. I sighed and stood up.

My eyes caught a color of something. I turned around and saw one yellow eye, one amber eye in the bushes staring at me. I flicked my ears and turned to Stormpaw. "Are you coming Swiftpaw," he said. I looked back at the forested area and saw that the eyes disappeared. Who or what was that?

I turned around and followed Stormpaw back to camp. We entered camp and I noticed all my energy drained. Sootwind and Haildrop padded out of the apprentice den. "We made your nests so you won't have to do it. Being an apprentice is tiring," Sootwind said.

We each nodded gratefully and entered the apprentice den. I collapsed on the nest closest to the entrance. Stormpaw took the nest to behind mine. Acornpaw took the one to the right of Stormpaw's and Cherrypaw took the one in the back of the den. I stared outside for a while. It had grown dark and the moon was high in the sky.

The image of the two different colored eyes stayed in my head. Who was that? Are they a curse like me? I will check when I have free time. I closed my eyes and drifted into sleep.

"All Breezeclan cats are known for speed and agility," Birdsong began. They took us out early a little after dawn. "So today, we will be racing one another," Tigersong spoke up. By reputation, she was the fastest cat in Breezeclan. The starting and finishing lines were behind two rabbit holes. "Cherrypaw, you will race me first," Birdsong said and stood behind the rabbit hole.

Cherrypaw pranced over to her side and crouched down. Tigersong stood in front of the 'starting line' and turned to face the racers. "Ready… set… GO!" she yowled. Birdsong race on, followed by Cherrypaw. They disappeared over a hill. "Where does the race go to?" Acornpaw said.

"When you reach the rogue border, you turn around and head for the finish line," Wildleaf explained. "So be cautious so you won't fall into the bone chilling water ok," Dapplespot said. We sat their patiently, waiting for the racers to return. Moments later, I saw Birdsong's brown tabby fur. She sprinted straight to us, Cherrypaw was far away. Birdsong passed the finish line and Cherrypaw came in soon after. "Winner is Birdsong," Dapplespot said.

Cherrypaw was panting heavily while Birdsong was panting lightly. "Next up, Wildleaf and Stormpaw," Tigersong said. They began the race. I looked up at the sky. It was rather hot today and there were no clouds. A perfect day for a Breezclan cat. I didn't pay much attention to the race. All I knew was that Wildleaf won.

"Acornpaw and Dapplespot," Birdsong called. No way. I have to race against Tigersong. I looked at Tigersong. Her silver stripes standing out from her dark ginger fur. Her yellow-amber eyes stared at the racing cats. I sighed and looked at Stormpaw. "How was it," I asked him.

"Pretty good," he simply said. Acornpaw and Dapplespot came soon after. Dapplespot won. So far, the apprentices have lost to the mentors. "Last race, Swiftpaw and Tigersong," Birdsong called. I stiffened up and walked to the 'starting line'. "Good luck," Stormpaw told me.

"You're going to need it," Cherrypaw sneered. I crouched down and closed my eyes. I took in breath after breath. The countdown began. "Ready," my heart controlled its beating. "Set," my legs loosened up and I felt lighter than ever. "GO," I opened my eyes and raced forward.

"COME ON SWIFTPAW," I heard Acornpaw yowl. I passed the hill and I knew that nobody could see me now. I glanced to my side for a second, Tigersong wasn't there. I looked ahead of me without slowing down, she wasn't there either. I shook my head and sprinted forward, dodging badger holes and rabbit holes like I seen them there before.

In the distance, I saw the faint outline of the stream. I flattened my ears and sprinted faster. Swerving passed holes after holes. I smelled the fresh scent of water. I was close to the stream. I couldn't slow down though. I closed my eyes and landed into the water. I clawed at the edges and pulled myself out. I saw Tigersong racing towards me. I was beating her. I shook out my pelt and ran forward, passing Tigersong.

The water droplets that didn't fall off me when I shook out my pelt, where dripping off me when I ran. I felt free to do anything. My legs began to burn and my breaths were coming in faster. I was losing my stamina. I forced my mouth close to prevent myself from panting and ducked my head in. I sprinted faster than ever past the small hill. I lifted my head slightly and saw the apprentices and mentors.

I lashed my tail and ran faster. My muscles burn, my chest aching. My heart was pumping fast and I ran pass the finish line. I scooted to a stop and panted. I looked up and saw Tigersong barely passing the small hill. Did I really beat the fastest cat, am I the new fastest cat in Breezeclan.

Tigersong slowed down, defeated. She padded to us now and sat down. "Congratulations Swiftpaw, you have won the race," she said between pants. I kept panting. "Did you fall into the river," Birdsong said touching my wet pelt. I nodded briskly and sat down. I cleared my throat. "It really is bone chilling," I muttered. Dapplespot let out a chuckle and sat down.

Tigersong licked her paw and drew it over her ear. "Well next time, win a race without getting wet ok," she joked. I smiled and began grooming my pelt. Stormpaw helped me. I smiled at him and we continued grooming my pelt. "Well that's enough for today, I will tell Stormstar of your progress," Birdsong said and began walking back to camp.

Cherrypaw glared at me. I stopped licking my pelt and looked at her. "What," I asked. "You just want attention curse," she snarled and lashed her tail. "I beat Tigersong without cheating, how am I trying to get attention," I snarled back at her. "Curse," she muttered.

I ignored her. One day she is nice to me, the next, she wants to make my life miserable. As if I already don't know I am a curse. I sighed and stood up. "I don't need you to tell me all the time Cherrypaw. I know I am a curse, so just leave me alone," I snarled and sprinted away. I ran back to the rogue border.

"Swiftpaw," I heard Stormpaw yowl. I ignored it and continued running. This time, I sunk my claws into the ground and slid to a stop near the edge of the river.

I closed my eyes and sat down. I opened my eyes and stared at my reflection. "Why do I have to be different," I growled to myself. "Because being the same is boring," I heard a voice. I looked up and saw the eyes again. The cat's yellow eyes gleamed with sorrow and its amber eye showed the same emotion.

"Show yourself," I growled. I unsheathed my claws and stood up. "It's not like you learned battle moves already," the cat spoke. It was right. I was only shown the territory and how to race. I sighed and sheathed my claws. "Still, show yourself," I said. The eyes began to move forward.

I saw copper brown furred cat with white spots around his eyes. It was a sight to see. I shook my head. What's wrong with me? Admiring this cat like it was Stormpaw. "What's your name," I asked him. "That's for you to find out later on in your life mismatched curse," he said. "You better go," he said and looked behind me. He turned around to enter the forest again.

"Oh and we _will_ meet again someday," he said before entering the forest. How does he know I am a curse? Is he a clan cat? I stared in the direction he left. I heard the stomping of paws and turned around. Stormpaw was running towards me. I stood up and shook out my pelt.

"Hey are you ok," he asked. I nodded. I didn't want him worrying about the strange cat. "We should head back to camp fastest cat," he said with a wink. I smiled and followed him back to camp, the image of the copper brown cat still in my thoughts.

…

**A/N: Hooray for her being apprenticed. Who is that strange coppered brown tom? Find out later on in the story ok. Anyways, please rate, review, and follow and check out my other story: Heart of the Moon. Thank you and peace out.**

**~wolfcreations1 :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello and welcome to another chapter of Mismatched Curse. Hope you guys haven't waited too long ;). Anyways, thanks so much for all the positive reviews. **

**Reviews**

**Amberstorm233**- Lol you're funny.

**I had other reviews but I can't check right now, internet to slow. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Lakeclan**

**Leader: Rainstar**- dappled silvery-grey she-cat, dark blue eyes

**Deputy:** **Icestream**- white furred she-cat with blue-grey paws, blue eyes

**Med-cat: Morningrain**- ginger furred she-cat, pale blue eyes

Warriors

**Moistleaf**-light grey tom, green eyes

**Whitelake**- white she-cat with blue-grey underbelly, blueish grey eyes

**Waterstorm**- ginger and grey long-furred tom and white tail tip, light blue eyes

**Splashripple**- light grey tom with a splotch of ginger on back, amber eyes

**Flowwave**- blue-grey she-cat, yellow eyes

**Wetice**- white furred she-cat with a grey patch over left eye, blue eyes

**Poolfeather**- soft blue-grey she-cat with white 'feather' mark on back, blue eyes

**Brackenheart**- dark brown tortoiseshell tom with white paws, amber eyes

**Sparklestream**- silver tabby she-cat with blue-grey tabby stripes, amber eyes

**Greyriver**- light grey tom with blue-grey patches, green eyes

**Troutsong**- blue-grey she-cat, grey eyes

**Minnowleaf**- blue-grey she-cat with brown underbelly, green eyes

**Waterlily**- white tabby she-cat with dainty greyish stripes, sky blue eyes

**Streamsong**- blue-grey she-cat, amber eyes

**Stormdance**- dark grey tom with white underbelly, mint green eyes

Apprentices

**Blackpaw**- black furred tom with grey paws, icy blue eyes

**Icepaw**- white she-cat with brown paws, muzzle, and tail tip, blue eyes

**Rainpaw**- blue-grey she-cat with white spots around body, blue-green eye

…

I ran around camp looking for something to do. My training was not assigned today, because I was going to the gathering later on. Gratefully, Stormpaw was going to. I was both excited but nervous for the gathering. What will happen when they react to me being a curse? I shook the thought from my head when I saw Stormpaw's dark blue eyes staring at me.

"Hey," I spoke up. He nodded and looked around. "Follow me," he said and started padding out of camp. I shrugged and followed him. The grass swayed in the calm wind and the sun was surrounded, not covered, in clouds. I sighed and followed Stormpaw to the training area. He stopped and sat down. "What is it," I asked before sitting down next to him.

His eyes began to get watery. "I don't know what to do Swiftpaw," he said. "What do you mean?" I asked concerned. "When you have to leave," he said and turned his head so he was facing me. "I'll be fine," I reassured him. "I won't," he said and nuzzled me. I sat still, not knowing how to react. I smiled and nuzzled him back.

"I don't want you to leave, but I can't change Stormstar's mind," he said. I looked in the direction of the rogue border. The copper brown tom was still in my mind. "I will be fine, and when everything seems better, I will come by to visit ok," I said. He smiled and nuzzled me again.

"Stormpaw, where are you," I heard Cherrypaw yowl. I sighed and stood up. Her icy blue eyes shined in the darkening sky. "Why you out here with this curse," she sneered. I closed my eyes and held back a growl. "Cherrypaw leave her alone she did nothing wrong to you," Stormpaw growled. Cherrypaw huffed and sat down. "She will bring trouble to you Stormpaw. Don't get top attached to her, remember she has to leave," she mewed tauntingly.

It's been four days after we became apprentices. Birdsong taught me a couple of battle moves already. I lashed my tail and stared at her. She had a smug look and her fur was always groomed down. I chuckled to myself and started padding to her. She stood up and lashed her tail.

"Don't touch me curse," she snarled. "Like I would want to," I retorted and pushed pass her. I heard her growl before I entered camp. I walked to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed a bird. Breezeclan only ate rabbits and birds, rarely mice. I cut the feathers off before I bit it. Minutes later, a Breezeclan patrol ran into camp.

I looked up from my half eaten bird and stared at Sootwind. He had wounds on him and his ear was bleeding heavily. "What happened," Stormstar yowled from outside her den. "Badger attack, we sent it running, but lost a life," my father panted.

I looked around and saw Runningstorm drag Haildrop to the center of camp. "No!" I heard Cherypaw screech. She ran to her dead father's side and sobbed. I kind of felt sorry for her, but I felt sorrier for Stormpaw. He padded up to Cherrypaw and placed his tail on her shoulder. I smiled; he always did that to me to stop me from crying. I shook out my pelt and walked up to them.

"We will sit vigil for Haildrop. He was a noble and brave warrior, he now hunts in Starclan with Grassheart," Stormstar said. "Birdsong send a patrol to make sure the badger is off our territory," Stormstar yowled to Birdsong. She nodded and walked to the Meeting Hill. I sat down next to Stormpaw. "I'm sorry," I whispered in his ear.

He flicked his ear, but still had his head hung. "This is your fault curse," Cherrypaw yowled. She threw herself at me. I ran to the side and dodged her attack. She unsheathed her claws and charged for me. I kept dodging her swipes. She lashed her claws forward and managed to knock me to the ground.

She lashed her claws across my cheek and my side. I growled and tried to push her away. I felt blood drip from my wounds, it wasn't a pleasant feeling. I snarled and lashed my claws at her to. Sootwind pinned Cherrypaw down. "How is this her fault," I heard him snarl. Cherrypaw ignored my father's question and glared at me.

Stormpaw came to my side and helped me lick my wounds. "If this curse isn't removed from us all, who knows who will die next," she snarled. I stood up and shook out my pelt. Stormpaw sat next to me protectively. "Stop spreading lies Cherrypaw," he growled. "Just because you love her you protect her. If she was 'just a friend' to you, you wouldn't be arguing with me," Cherrypaw snarled. Stormpaw stayed quiet.

Sootwind got off of Cherrypaw. "That's enough Cherrypaw, you will be helping Honeysong this next moon," Stormstar snarled. Cherrypaw muttered under her breath and ran to the apprentice den. I sat still quietly. "Those of you who were chosen to go to the gathering, let's leave now," Stormstar yowled and began to pad to the entrance of camp.

I stood up and followed her, my cheek still burning from the attack. Stormpaw padded next to me and licked my injured cheek. I smiled at him. "Sorry about Cherrypaw. I guess she is taking Haildrop's death not to well," he muttered. I nodded and followed the chosen cats to the gathering.

Stormstar and Birdsong were in the front. Runningstorm, Tigersong, Dapplespot, Wildleaf, Honeysong and Wildsong were in the back. Acornpaw, Stormpaw, Cherrypaw, and I were in the middle. I kept my stare forward, but I knew Cherrypaw was glaring at me. Stormstar yowled and the group started sprinting. I looked around, and with no other word, sprinted to the front of the group.

Is this how we go to gatherings? I ran slower so I was next to Stormstar. I didn't know how or where to go the gathering. Tigersong ran next to me and nodded to me. I smiled and she and I raced each other. I ran forward until the ground became a little softer. I looked around and saw a little bit of rocks and mud around the area. Tigersong told me to stop, so I sat down.

The gathering was at the edge of each territory, having at least one feature of the clan's territory. Rocks for Rockclan, grass for Breezeclan, and soft ground for Lakeclan. We were the first group there, since we are the fastest.

I sighed and sat next to Stormpaw. "You really are the fastest cat," he said with a smile. I smiled and looked around. Stormstar sat on the biggest rock around here, the leader's rock. The deputies sit on the rock below the leader's rock, the med-cat's sit at the bottom of it all. I rested my head on Stormpaw's shoulder. He chuckled lightly and licked the top of my head.

"Aww how cute," I heard Acornpaw yowl. I laughed lightly and saw him running towards us. "So are you two mates now or what," he joked. My pelt grew hot at the question, but I smiled and nudged him. He laughed and looked around. I saw a blur of multiple colors. I looked towards the Lakeclan area and saw their group pad into the gathering area.

A dappled silvery-grey she-cat leapt onto the leader's rock, and Icestream sat with Birdsong. A ginger she-cat sat with Honeysong. I sighed and walked over to the Lakeclan cats. The smaller cats padded towards us. "Hello, we are the Lakeclan apprentices," the black tom said. I nodded to him. "We are two of the four apprentices from Breezeclan," I said. The other apprentices stared at me with wide eyes. "It's a curse," I heard one mutter. "Quiet Icepaw," the black tom growled at a white she-cat with a brown muzzle, paws and tail tip. She rolled her eyes and looked at Stormpaw. "Hey," she said. Her blue eyes held a mischievous look and her tail swayed.

I don't know why, but that made me angry. Stormpaw nodded and sat down next to me "At least this time, a handsome tom doesn't have the mismatched curse," she said. I lashed my tail and growled to myself. "Did a tom in your clan have the curse," Stormpaw asked. "Ya, his name was Brownpaw," the black tom said. "I am Blackpaw by the way," he said.

"He was quite handsome," Icepaw said. "What color were his eyes," I blurted out. "She finally speaks," Icepaw muttered. She smiled. "Um I think one was yellow and one was amber," she said. My heart beat faster. It was the copper brown tom who was the mismatched curse in Lakeclan. "A-And his fur color?" I stuttered. I need to make sure it was.

"Copper brown," Blackpaw said. I was right. "Why have you seen him," the blue-grey apprentice said. I need to lie. "No I was just wondering," I lied. She hung her head and padded away. "Her name is Rainpaw and she loved Brownpaw," Blackpaw said while staring at Rainpaw.

Does Blackpaw love her now? I glanced at Stormpaw. His mystical blue eyes sparkled with interest when he talked with the Lakeclan apprentices. I smile and nuzzled him. He smiled and turned his head. He frowned. I looked in the direction he was looking at and saw the Rockclan cats.

Stumpytail leapt onto the deputy's rock and glared at Birdsong. The Rockclan leader snarled at Stormstar and lashed his tail. "Goodbye, it was nice meeting you two," Blackpaw said before padding to Rainpaw. I sat next to Tigersong. "Let this gathering begin," Stormstar yowled.

She backed up and let the Lakeclan leader go first. "Who's that," I whispered to Tigersong. "Rainstar is her name," she whispered back. I nodded and looked back up at the leaders. "Lakeclan is doing well. We have no curses and three new apprentices; Blackpaw, Icepaw, and Rainpaw," she yowled. Blackpaw, Icepaw, and Rainpaw stood up and bowed their heads.

I smiled and looked back up. Rainstar backed up and Stormstar took her place. "Breezeclan is doing well. Sadly, we have a curse in Forestwind's litter," she yowled. Some cats looked at me, but Stormpaw scooted closer to me. I looked back up at Stormstar and ignored their stares.

"We have four new apprentices; Swiftpaw, Stormpaw, Acornpaw, and Cherrypaw. We lost two lives; one to a Rockclan attack; Grassheart, and one to a badger attack; Haildrop," Stormstar concluded. Stormpaw stiffened next to me at the mention of Haildrop. Cherrypaw hung her head.

Stormstar backed up and the Rockclan leader took her place. "That's Pebblestar," Tigersong whispered in my ear. I nodded and looked up. "Rockclan is doing well; we have no curses and no deaths. We did attack Breezeclan, but only because we are trying to prevent deaths due to that curse," he snarled and looked at me.

All the cats looked at me, but Stormpaw curled his tail around me. "You know the deal Pebblestar, we exile the curse when it is time to become a warrior, or we kill them," Stormstar explained calmly. Pebblestar nodded and leapt off of the leader's rock. "We leave now Rockclan," he yowled.

The Rockclan cats ran after him. "May I speak with you Rainstar," Stormstar said. Rainstar nodded and padded to Stormstar. I shrugged and looked around. Cherrypaw was speaking with Acornpaw. The things I will miss most are my brother, my father and mother, and Stormpaw. I sighed and looked at Stormpaw. He was speaking with Blackpaw and Icepaw.

Icepaw set her tail on his shoulder affectionately. I growled to myself. I glared at the white furred she-cat. I stood up randomly and padded to them. Blackpaw noticed me and smiled lightly. "Let's go," I whispered to Stormpaw. He tilted his head slightly. I flicked my tail to Cherrypaw and Acornpaw.

Stormpaw sighed, "I will be there soon ok." I held back a growl and padded to the deputy's. Icestream and Birdsong were whispering to each other. "Rainstar is on her last life and I don't know if I am ready to become a leader," she whispered. I stopped walking and looked up at the leaders.

I just saw Rainstar nod and turn around. Her dark blue gaze met mine. I stiffened lightly. She leapt off of the leader's rock and called for her clan. Stormstar leapt off to and led us back to camp. I walked next to Stormpaw all the way to camp. I needed to meet with the copper brown tom to make sure. I shook out my fur and raced back to camp with the group.

…

**A/N: How was that? It may be a little boring and I'm sorry for that. Anyways, please rate and review and also follow and favorite. Thanks for the nice reviews and peace out.**

**~wolfcreations14 :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again, I will not update on Thursday because I am doing something important. Anyways, I am very sorry if the last update seemed rushed, because it was. Grr, I need my own laptop. Please rate, review, and follow and check out Heart of the Moon.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

"Faster Swiftpaw," I heard Birdsong yowl. We were doing battle training and I was fighting against Cherrypaw. She had her claws unsheathed lightly. I dodged all her attacks and pawed at her side. I ducked under her paw and tackled her to the ground. It's been a moon since the gathering, I wasn't going this time. Just two more moons and I will be banished.

The thought of leaving slowed me down and Cherrypaw pawed my head aside and pinned me down. I growled but struggled under her weight. She growled back and put her paws on my chest. She smirked and looked at our mentors. I looked up and saw Birdsong whispering to Wildleaf.

I sighed and laid still. Cherrypaw got off of me shortly after. I lifted myself up and padded over to our mentors. "Alright, that's enough for today. Get two pieces of prey and you can return to camp," Birdsong said and padded away. I lashed my tail and scented the air. I caught the scent of a bird and stalked into the direction it was coming from. I flicked my ear and heard it squawking.

I saw it pulling out a worm in the dry ground. I crouched down and lifted my tail slightly. I crept forward and accidently stepped on dry grass. The bird looked up and saw me. I raced forward and leapt into the air when it took flight. My claws attached to its neck and I dragged it down. I bit down on its spine and heard a cracking noise. The bird went limp and I sighed. I searched around and found an abandoned rabbit hole. I pushed the bird into it and scented the air again.

I scented a rabbit and a mouse. My whiskers twitched and I followed the two scents enthusiastically. I spotted the two of them eating grass or seeds. I gulped and looked for a possible way to catch the two. I can scare the rabbit into a hole and kill the mouse, or kill the mouse very quietly and chase the rabbit. I sighed and crept forward slightly.

I lifted my head above the tall grass and searched for any nearby rabbit holes. I didn't see any. I growled lightly and crouched down. My gaze locked onto the mouse. I crept forward quickly and quietly. I was close enough that I heard it munching. I leapt slightly into the air and bit down on the mouse. I looked up immediately and still saw the rabbit. I slowly dug a small hole for the mouse. I finished and caught my breath. I was very skillful in hunting, but not so much in fighting. I crouched down and sprinted forward. The rabbit noticed me and bolted ahead. I tucked my chin in close to my chest and sprinted faster. I looked up and saw the rabbit's tail in my face. I tripped it and bit down on its neck.

I carried the dead rabbit in my jaws and returned to my mouse. I dug it up and dragged the two to the bird. I stopped at the rabbit hole I left the bird in and pulled it out. I looked around the area and noticed a strange scent. I lifted my nose higher and scented burning grass. My eyes widened slightly and I quickly dragged my kill onto a hill. I saw the red flames and smoke in the distance near the rogue border. The wind was pulling it closer and closer in the direction to camp.

I picked up all my prey and sprinted back to camp. I bolted into camp and everyone looked at me. I set down my prey on the ground and panted. "Fire near the rogue border," I said. Birdsong, one of the cats in the crowd, ran into Stormstar's den. I dragged my prey to the fresh-kill pile and sat down. "You better not be lieing curse," Cherrypaw growled behind me. She ran with the group chosen to somehow stop the fire. I sighed and padded to the water hole.

"Hello," a voice whispered in my ear. I turned around and saw Stormpaw smiling. "Hey," I simply said and took a drink of water. He purred and rubbed his head against my shoulder. I looked down at my reflection and narrowed my eyes. I can't get attached to him. It will only make it harder to leave. I sighed and padded to the apprentices den. I walked through the tunnel and collapsed on my nest.

I stared at the tunnel for a while. I sighed and closed my eyes to try to go to sleep. It didn't come. I heard somebody come in and collapse on their nest. I scented the air and I knew it was Acornpaw. I opened my eyes lightly and saw his side fur slightly burned off. I sighed and closed my eyes again.

"I know you aren't sleeping Swiftpaw," he said soon after. "I am trying to," I said with my eyes still closed. "Why," he asked. I sighed. "I had a busy day with training," I growled softly and turned over so I was racing him. My brother was older now. His light brown fur nearly blended into the den and his darker tail stood out. I looked at his hazel eyes and they reminded me of Forestwind. She never talked to us after we got apprenticed, or me I mean.

I blinked once and pulled myself to a sitting position. My legs screamed in protest. "How the fire go," I asked not really too curiously. He shrugged and yawned. I nodded and stood up. Cherrypaw bumped into me and I nearly lost my footing. I shot her a glare and she was smirking.

"How's it going curse," she sneered, "I had fun today in training. You were _very_ easy to take down." I growled lightly and turned around. "Aww, why you ignoring me curse," she growled in my ear. "You're the one I am going to miss the least," I muttered. She chuckled and growled in my ear. "Like I care, I don't care if you die," she growled. "I don't care either," I growled back and turned around so I was facing her. I lashed my tail and narrowed my eyes at her.

Acornpaw stared at us slightly annoyed. We fought like this every single day. "I will be the first one to find you and kill you," she snarled. I lashed my tail and flattened my ears. "You will need to learn how to be faster then," I snarled tauntingly. She growled and unsheathed her claws.

I heard somebody enter the den. "That's enough you two," Stormpaw growled. I continued glaring at Cherrypaw, and she did the same. "Every day you two fight, why can't you just make up and enjoy the time you had together," Stormpaw growled and sat down in his nest. Something inside me snapped. I let out all my anger. "You mean the time **I** have with you guys," I snarled at Stormpaw.

He looked at me shocked at the sudden outburst. "She isn't going to leave, I am," I reminded him. I lashed my tail and sunk my claws into my nest. "So stop saying to enjoy the time we have together, when I am the only one leaving," I snarled and lashed my tail once more. Stormpaw's expression grew angry. "I am just trying to stop all this fighting, me and Acornpaw are tired of you two fighting every single day," he yelled. "Well if you don't like our fighting then just ignore us and let us handle this, if we want to make up we will," I snarled.

Stormpaw stayed quiet. I glared at him and turned my gaze to Acornpaw. He was frowning and tears were forming. "And why are you crying," I snarled. Why was I mad at him? "Because you have to leave us in two moons," he said quietly. My anger faded. I stared at him and he stared back. I looked at the other apprentices. I can't get attached to anyone. I growled lightly and sprinted out of the den.

I ran pass Tanglebreeze and Amberwind, who were standing guard tonight. "Where you going," I heard Tanglebreeze yowl. I ignored her and continued running. I ran in the direction of the rogue border. I faint scent of smoke stayed in the air. My paws crumbled pieces of ash underneath me. I slowed down to a walk and looked around me. This part of the territory was destroyed in the fire. Grass was replaced with ash. Small little cinders of fire lingered on the ground. I stepped on one and growled in pain.

I made it to the Rouge River, as we call it. Even the ground around the river was covered in ashes. Some ashes floated in the water, but the water carried it to an unknown location. I sighed and sat down on the only patch of grass left in the area. I closed my eyes and listened intently on the sounds around here. I heard nothing but the flow of the river and still burning grass.

I opened my eyes slightly and stared at my reflection. "Nobody needs me," I whispered slightly. I felt like I was being watched so I lifted my head. I was correct. The copper brown tom was on the other side of the river. "Hey," he said before sitting at the edge of the river. I nodded and looked around. "Nobody is here," he said noticing me being wary.

I nodded again and I remembered what Icepaw told me at the Gathering. "Tell me this, were you ever in a clan," I said. He nodded and stared at me. "Where you in Lakeclan," I asked. "You don't have to know that," he growled lightly. "What was your name," I growled back. He sighed.

"Fine," he growled, "my name was Brownpaw and yes I was in Lakeclan." "Was?" I asked. He nodded, "once you turn into a rogue, you can change your name if you want." "So, what is your name now," I said curiously. He smiled slightly. "My name is Topaz now," he said. "Topaz, what does that mean?" I said. He shrugged and chuckled slightly.

"I don't know, someone told me to name myself like that," he said. "So, where do you live now," I said. He shook his head, "no specific area, but I heard there is a rogue pack somewhere around here." I nodded and looked past him and at the forest. "I want to go there, but I don't want to be alone," he said looking at the trees.

"That's why I am waiting for you," he said looking at me again. "Why me?" I asked tilting my head. "Because you're a curse, so you will be banished soon am I correct," he said. I frowned and nodded. "Ya, in about two or three moons," I said. He smiled, "well see you then come here after you get banished and we can go to the rogue pack." "I will think about it," I said before standing up.

"Goodbye for now," he said and turned around. "Wait Topaz," I said. He turned around and tilted his head, waiting for me to tell him something. "Can we meet again next moon, I will have an answer then," I said. He smiled slightly and nodded. "See you then," he said again and began padding into the forest. I stared at the direction he left for a while.

I have a moon to give him my answer. At least I know him more now. I turned around and began padding back to camp. Half way there, I scented other Breezeclan cats. I kept padding and spotted them following my scent trail. I sighed a little annoyed and padded to them Stormpaw was part of the patrol and spotted me first.

"Swiftpaw, we found you," he yowled and ran towards me. The rest of the patrol turned towards me and ran to me to. I flattened my ears at the sudden attention and sprinted pass them. I nearly collided with Stormpaw and leapt over the rest of the patrol in one clean movement. They stopped and turned towards me.

"I was coming back right now geesh," I said and shook out my pelt. "Let's get back to camp then," Sootwind said. I nodded and followed the group back to camp. Stormpaw trotted next to me. "Where did you go," he whispered in my ear. I was still annoyed with him. "Why do you care," I growled. He stared at me with a hurt expression. "I was just asking, plus, I care about you," he said and padded closer to me. "Well don't ask," I said completely leaving out the other part. He sighed and slowed down next to Cherrypaw.

Every part of me wanted to apologize, but I kept walking. I didn't want him getting attached to me more; it will only hurt him more when I do have to leave. I shook my head and padded next to Sootwind. "What's wrong," he said concerned. I shook my head and continued padding. I heard him sigh. "You have to let it out, it will only stress you out more if you don't tell someone," he said.

I sighed, he was right. "I just don't want to leave the clan is all," I said. He frowned and licked me between my ears. "You will be fine wherever you go," he said and licked me again. I purred. My father always knew how to make me feel better. "Sootwind," Runningstorm called from the back of the group. Sootwind growled lightly and slowed down so he was next to Runningstorm. I frowned and padded faster to the front of the group.

We arrived at camp shortly after. I ignored Birdsong's call and entered the apprentices den. I leapt sat in my nest and fell on my side. I closed my eyes and wanted sleep to take me. I heard the other apprentices enter the den and I stifled a growl of frustration. They all were on the patrol to find me. Sleep overwhelmed me with Cherrypaw and Stormpaw talking lightly.

I opened my eyes the next day. I groaned lightly and lifted my head. Cherrypaw and Acornpaw were still in their nest snoring. Stormpaw wasn't in his nest. I stood up and shook out my pelt. I stalked outside the tunnel and looked around camp. It was a little after dawn and not many warriors were up. Birdsong and Tigersong were out on the dawn patrol today, so I will have to train later.

"Swiftpaw, can you wake up Cherrypaw and Acornpaw," Dapplespot said. Wildleaf was sitting next to her. I nodded slightly and entered the den again. "Wake up, it's time for your training," I growled and woke up both Cherrypaw and Acornpaw. Cherrypaw groaned and Acornpaw licked his pelt. "Your mentors are waiting," I said before padding back outside. I nodded to Wildleaf and Dapplespot and made my way to the water hole.

I saw Stormpaw sitting there staring at his reflection. I sighed and padded up to the water hole. He probably didn't notice me, because he continued staring at his reflection. Or maybe he just ignored me. I lapped up some water and sat down. The fresh cool water went down my throat. I shook out my pelt and began to groom it.

If Stormpaw was ignoring me, then I will ignore him to. "Hey," he finally said. I stopped grooming my fur and looked at him. "Hi," I said and rested my head on my paws. "Sorry about yesterday, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," he said and scooted closer to me. I lifted my head and stared at him. "I really don't want to fight with you," he whispered and scooted close enough so our fur was touching. I have to pretend to hate him so he won't get attached. I sighed and stood up abruptly. He looked at me with a mixture of hurt and confusion in his eyes.

"I didn't start that fight, you did," I said before padding back to the apprentices den. I knew he stared at me all the way back, but I refused to apologize. I sat down and closed my eyes. "What's the matter dear," I heard Forestwind whisper. I looked at her. She was smiling and I saw Fernwind sitting next to her.

"Nothing, I am just tired," I lied. She nodded and looked at Fernwind. "Guess what," Fernwind spoke excitedly. "What," I said. "I am expecting kits with Grassclaw," she said and looked at Grassclaw, who was padding up to us. I heard him purr and he nuzzled her. "When are they due," I asked. "In two moons," she said. I noticed how larger her belly was. How did I not notice?

I smiled and purred lightly. "I am happy for you," I purred. Grassclaw sat down with her. "How is your training going," he said. "Good," I said. He nodded and looked around. "Not much to do today, well except for the gathering tonight," he said. Oh ya the gathering was tonight. I wasn't going anyways. "Too bad I'm not going," I muttered and stared at the ground. "You will go to the next one," Forestwind reassured me. I nodded and stood up when I saw the dawn patrol run into camp.

"I better go, I have training," I said and bowed my heads to them. They nodded and started talking with each other. I padded up to Birdsong. "Where's Stormpaw," Tigersong asked. I shrugged and sat next to Birdsong. "Here I am," Stormpaw said walking to us. "Alright, let's go," Birdsong said and led us to the training area. I stayed closer to my mentor than to Stormpaw.

"Apprentices stay in the back," Tigersong reminded me. I growled lightly and backed up next to Stormpaw. "I feel like your ignoring me Swiftpaw," Stormpaw whispered. "What makes you say that," I growl. He sighed and stayed quiet the rest of the way there. "So, like your original first day of training, we will race one another. This time apprentices against apprentices," Birdsogn said. "We will wait for Wildleaf, Dapplespot, Cherrypaw, and Acornpaw to arrive," Tigersong added and sat down.

Almost instantly, the two other mentors and apprentices entered the training area. Acornpaw and Cherrypaw were panting lightly. "Ok, first race, all of you against one another," Tigersong said. We lined up behind a dry patch of grass. I was between Acornpaw and Cherrypaw. I growled lightly and crouched down.

"Ready... set... go," Tigersong yowled. I bolted forward and sprinted faster than the rest of the apprentices. Stormpaw was behind me, Cherrypaw behind him, and Acornpaw was last. I tucked my head in and sprinted faster, racing far away from the others. I saw the outline of the river and unsheathed my claws. I noticed that I ran a little faster with my claws unsheathed. I shook my head and sunk them into the ground to slow myself down.

I scooted to a stop and turned around. Cherrypaw nearly ran into me, but I swerved to the side and avoided her. I ran back to the finish line. I smirked and unsheathed my claws. I dug them in, and with each stride, I kicked up grass and dirt. I sunk them in the ground and scooted to a stop pass the finish line.

I panted lightly and shook out my pelt. "Winner," Tigersong said and looked at the small hill. "Good job," Dapplespot and Wildleaf said in unison. I smiled at them and looked at the small hill. Cherrypaw, Acornpaw, and Stormpaw were head to head. I flicked my ear and stared at them.

I noticed a small limp in Acornpaw's stride. I tilted my head slightly. Stormpaw crossed the finish line first, then Acornpaw, and finally Cherrypaw. They were all panting heavily, when I have already caught my breath. "As always, the curse wins," Cherrpaw sneered between pants. I flicked my ear and ignored her. "That's enough Cherrypaw," Wildleaf snarled. Cherrypaw rolled her eyes and licked her paws.

"It's fine Wildleaf," I muttered. She nodded and sat back down. "Ok, we will continue tomorrow, the gathering will be soon, let's head back to camp," Birdsong said. I perked my ears up and looked at the sky. I didn't even notice how fast time went. The sun was going down on one side and the moon was beginning to rise on the other. I closed my eyes remembering the day we were attacked by Rockclan and the kits and queens had to sleep outside. Stormpaw and I sat on the hill outside of the leader's den and stared at the sunset.

I opened my eyes and looked around. I followed the group back to camp and padded next to Stormpaw. I glanced at him and noticed a scar on his cheek, probably from battle training. I sighed and slowed down. He slowed down to and we were in the back. I need to get my friend back. "I am sorry I have been acting up lately," I said. He smiled and nuzzled me almost immediately. "I accept your apology," he whispered and nuzzled me again.

I nuzzled him back and we entered camp. "Well, see you tomorrow, have fun at the gathering," I said. He nodded and joined the group that was going to the gathering. I sighed and entered the apprentices den. Acornpaw, who also wasn't going, joined me. He collapsed on his nest and smiled at me. "So, are you and Stormpaw good?" he asked. I nodded slightly and rested my head on my paws. "That's good," he said before curling up and falling asleep. I closed my eyes and was thankful when sleep arrived.

…

**A/N: Now you know the copper brown tom's name and hooray for making up with Stormpaw. He was very quick to forgive lol. Anyways, please rate, review, and follow. I appreciate any review and if you want to see one of your rogue cats in my story, don't be afraid to leave its description in a review ok. Thank you and peace out. Again, I will not update until Sunday (so sad) so see you then. **

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys sorry I didn't upload yesterday. I forgot I had something to do. Anyways, I hope you forgive me. Please rate, review, and follow. Thank you Robinfeather of Stormclan and Ender youkai for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**Guest**- thank you!

**Blackclaw (guest)**- Lol I will try to upload faster. Deal accepted (maybe)

**Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

It is my last full day in the clan. Tomorrow, the apprentices will do their assessments and become warriors. Except for me that is, I will have to leave forever. I looked around the training area one last time. "Today is your last day of training, I hope you aren't too upset," Cherrypaw sneered.

I held back a growl and walked back to camp. Through all the training, I had to train with her. I sighed and scented the air. I was almost to camp. I shook out my pelt and ran the rest of the way. I felt free to do anything I wanted when I ran. I entered camp shortly after, Cherrypaw was right behind me. I walked over to the water hole.

Stormpaw was sitting there grooming his pelt. If I could stay in camp, I am sure me and him would be together. "Hey Swiftpaw come her," I heard Acornpaw call. I looked over my shoulder and saw him outside of the med-cat den. I stalked over to him.

"What is it," I said. "I just wanted to say that I have an injury. I don't know if you noticed, but I sprained my leg, that's why I have been limping," he said looking at his hind leg. I nodded and sat down. "Well honestly I have noticed it, I just wanted you to talk to Honeysong about it first," I said.

He opened his mouth to speak, but a loud yowl interrupted him. I looked over at the nursery. Honeysong rushed inside with a mouthful of herbs. Fernwind was going to have kits. But, they are a moon early. I watched as Grassclaw ran inside. The rest of the warriors stood outside. Stormpaw and Cherrypaw sat with us. I stared at the group of cats, ignoring Cherrypaw's whines. "Hey curse pay attention," she growled in my ear.

I shot her a cold glare. She stiffened and widened her eyes. "What," I growled. She stayed silent. I rolled my eyes and looked back at the crowd. "Relax," Stormpaw whispered in my ear. He curled his tail around me and licked my ear. I glanced at him and smiled lightly. Honeysong walked outside and sat in the front of the nursery. "One healthy she-kit," she yowled. The clan cheered for the kits survival.

"All of you go to sleep, you have a big day tomorrow," Birdsong ordered. I stiffened when she said tomorrow. Cherrypaw walked into the apprentice tunnel with Acornpaw behind her. "Come on," Stormpaw said. I stood up and followed him. I entered the den and curled up in my nest.

"Acornpaw come on," Stormpaw said. They exited the den. I tilted my head and looked at Cherrypaw. She had the same confused look. I looked back at the tunnel and waited. Moments later, Acornpaw and Stormpaw entered the den with four pieces of prey. Acornpaw gave Cherrypaw a rabbit, he got a bird, Stormpaw had a mouse, and he gave me a rabbit.

"Why," I asked. "It's your last night, we want you to cherish it," Stormpaw answered and took a bite of his mouse. I smiled and took a bite of my rabbit. We ate in silent for the rest of the night. After we finished, Stormpaw stood up and dragged the remainders outside. I yawned and stretched.

"We will become warriors tomorrow morning, we already took our assessments," Acornpaw said. "What," I tilted my head. "You're not taking it because well you know," Stormpaw said. I sighed and nodded. I will have to leave sooner than I expected. Acornpaw curled up and fell asleep. Cherrypaw rested her head on her paws and stared at the wall. I flicked my ear and tucked my head under my tail and soon drifted into a deep sleep.

I opened my eyes slowly the next morning. Acornpaw, Cherrypaw, and Stormpaw were grooming themselves. "Morning sleepy head," Stormpaw said when he noticed I woke up. I yawned and sat up. I shook out my pelt and looked at it. I didn't need to groom it, it wasn't messed up or dirty. I stood up and stretched. Birdsong came inside soon after. "You guys ready," she said.

Acornpaw, Cherrypaw, and Stormpaw followed Birdsong in a line. I followed soon after. I was not excited to leave. The clan was already gathered and Stormstar was on the Meeting Hill. She had a mixture of sorrow and excitement in her eyes. Birdsong led us in front of the hill and we sat down. I stared at my paws. Nobody should have to be forced to leave.

"Today, these apprentices will become warriors of Breezeclan. Do all of you honor and respect in the warrior code and will defend this clan even at the cost of your life," Stormstar yowled. "I do," Cherrypaw, Acornpaw, and Stormpaw murmured. I glanced at everyone, they all were a little sad. Will I be missed that much? I saw Sootwind comforting Forestwind. I sighed and looked up at Stormstar.

I tried holding back tears, but my eyes became watery. I blinked the forming tears away and focused on the ceremony. "From this day on, Cherrypaw, you shall be known as Cherryfrost for your power and attitude," Stormstar yowled. She placed her head on top of Cherryfrost's head and she licked Stormstar's shoulder. Cherryfrost sat beside Wildleaaf.

Stormstar turned to Acornpaw. "Acornpaw, from this day on, you shall be known as Acorntail and we honor you as a full warrior to Breezeclan," Stormstar meowed and did the same with Acorntail. I closed my eyes. Only one more left. "Stormpaw, from this day on, you shall be known as Stormstrike, Starclan honors you for your strength and speed," I heard Stormstar yowl.

I opened my eyes, but continued to stare at the ground. "Cherryfrost, Acorntail, Stormstrike," I heard the clan cheer. I looked at the newly named warriors. I should be one of them. I sighed and looked at Stormstar, who was standing in front of me. She cleared her throat. "Swiftpaw, since you are a curse," she stopped and cleared her throat again. "You are to leave and never return to Breezeclan territory, a patrol will lead you to the Rogue River," she yowled.

"Those of you who wish to say goodbye, you may lead her there," she added and turned away. I flattened my ears. Forestwind, Sootwind, Acorntail, Stormstrike, Birdsong, and Runningstorm were leading me to the Rogue River. "Let's go," Runningstorm said softly.

I was in the middle of the group. Every step of the way there, I was getting further and further from my home, my clan, and my family. I closed my eyes and walked silently. Moments later, Birdsong spoke up. "We are here," she said. I shot opened my eyes and let the tears form. Birdsong looked away and sat down. "You will get your revenge someday," Runningstorm whispered in my ear.

Forestwind, Sootwind, and Acorntail surrounded me. "May Starclan keep you safe and out of trouble," Sootwind said. For the first time ever, I saw my father crying. I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He pulled away and sat with Birdsong. Forestwind didn't say anything. She was too busy crying. I buried my head in her shoulder.

She pulled away and ran to my father. "Stay safe," Acorntail said. His words were choked up. He was trying very hard not to cry. I nodded and he curled his tail around me. I will definitely miss my brother. Stormstrike was last to say goodbye. "Why," I heard him mutter. He curled his tail around me and licked the top of my head repeatedly. "I will always love you," he whispered in my ear. He backed away and walked after the patrol.

I stared at them leave. A sob escaped my mouth. "How sad," I heard Topaz say. I turned around and saw him across the river. "Come on Swift," he said. I flattened my ears. My rogue name has to be Swift. I sighed and backed up. I ran at full speed and leapt over the river. I landed on the other side next to Topaz. "I feel sorry for that tom," Topaz said. I knew he was referring to Stormstrike.

"Can you just not talk," I snarled. He chuckled and I stared at the forest ahead of me. "I met up with another cat yesterday, his name is Glacier and he wants to come with us to the rogue pack," Topaz said before starting to walk ahead of me. I closed my eyes trying to hold back tears. I just left my clan. Shouldn't I be sadder than this? I looked over my shoulder and stared across the river at my old territory.

"I know it's hard to leave, but you can have a new life with the pack, so let's go," Topaz whispered in my ear. I flicked my ear and turned around. I hesitantly followed him into the forest. "W-Where is Glacier," I stuttered. "What was that," Topaz said tilting his head. "Where is Glacier," I snarled. He smiled. "He is not far from here just follow me," he said and continued walking.

"You're going to have to learn how to hunt in the forest," he said and stopped. "Do you know how to climb a tree," he asked. I looked at the nearby tree. "No, I never learned how," I said honestly. "Watch," he said and sunk his claws into the tree bark, "and learn." He climbed up the tree in ease. I watched where he placed his paws. I saw his muscles ripple under his pelt when he climbed. I shook my head and saw him sit on a branch. "Your turn," he said and leapt down.

I sighed, "Do I really have to learn." He nodded. "It's the easiest way to catch prey here, like squirrels and birds," he said. I growled lightly and stood up on my hind legs. I sunk my claws into the tree bark. "Don't sink your claws too deep, you don't want them to get stuck when climbing," I heard him call. I reached out and clawed my way up the tree.

It was easier than I thought. I climbed higher and higher. "Now go onto the branch to your left," I heard Topaz call. I glanced to the left and, sure enough, there was a big branch there. I leapt onto the branch and steadied myself. "Good job, now jump down," he said. I looked down and narrowed my eyes at him. "Come on I will catch you," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and crept to the edge of the branch. I was light enough so the branch didn't snap. I swayed my tail and jumped down. I landed next to Topaz and the impact stung my legs. "Good, now let's continue," he said and started padding away. I followed him deeper into the forest. "How far is this pack," I asked. "Most of the forest belongs to the rogue pack, I sleep near the edge of the territory," he said. "We aren't that far, just a little longer," he added.

"Want to run," he offered suddenly. I smiled. "You think you can beat me," I said. He shrugged, "I can try." I laughed lightly. "How far do we go to," I said and prepared to run. "Just until you enter a big clearing where there are no trees in it," he said and crouched down next to me. "Ready… set… go," he said. We both sprinted forward. To my surprise, he was only a mouse-length behind me. I lashed my tail and ran faster. He was still a mouse-length behind me. I dodged trees and bushes.

"You're a fast one," I heard him yowl. I grinned and continued running. He ran faster so his head was near my shoulder. I saw the trees start to spread out wider and wider. Suddenly, he threw himself at me and we went tumbling into the clearing. We stopped at the middle of the clearing and he pinned me. "Got you," he said between breaths.

"But I won the race," I said with a smirk. Somebody cleared there throat behind me. Topaz let me up and sat next to me. I sat up. A fluffy white tom with grey ears tips sat in front of us. He was also a mismatched curse. He had one blue eye and one yellow eye. "I see you brought a curse," he said. "Ya her name is Swift, who did you bring," Topaz said.

A skinny black she-cat appeared behind Glacier. She had white paws and yellow eyes. "I am Nimble, thank you for saving me," she said. Glacier nodded and turned back to us. "She can't hunt," he said and stood up. "I am sure Topaz already talked about me," Glacier said while circling me. "He just said your name is Glacier," I said. He stopped in front of me.

"Do you know anything about the rogue pack," he asked. I shook my head and sat down. "It's pretty far from here, we leave tomorrow," he said and looked at Topaz. "Can you two hunt," he said, "I will make the nests."

Topaz nodded. "Want to hunt Swift," he said. "Not like I have a choice," I muttered and followed him. I trusted Topaz. He was nice enough to take me with him. He stopped and scented the air. "Let's team hunt," he whispered. I tilted my head. "Team hunts are when you have a team hunting with you, in this case, you and me," he said. I nodded and crouched down.

"I smell two squirrel and two mice. Let's look for the squirrels first, they have more meat," he whispered and clawed up the tree. I followed him and sat on a branch. "There," he said and flicked his tail towards a small clearing. In the clearing, there were two squirrels nibbling on nuts. I leapt down the tree and stalked into the bushes. Topaz stayed in the trees and leapt from branch to branch until he was above one of the squirrels.

I lashed my tail and stared at the squirrel. I never had one. I stalked closer and closer. Suddenly, Topaz leapt down from the tree and landed on his squirrel. The second squirrel started running, but I sprinted towards it. I clawed at its neck and dragged it closer to me. I bit down on its neck and killed it. "Good job," Topaz said through the fur of his squirrel. He dug a hole and set his squirrel down. "Put it there, no other animal will find it," he said. I placed my squirrel next to his and he buried them.

I scented the air. I caught the scent of a bird and another animal. "You scent the bird and the shrew to right," Topaz whispered. So the other scent was a shrew. I nodded and followed the scents. I poked my head out of some bushes and saw the bird pecking at the ground. I looked around and saw a small animal scurrying around the ground. "I will get the shrew, can you get the bird?" Topaz asked.

I nodded and crouched down. Topaz stalked into the bushes next to me. I lashed my tail and crept forward slightly. The bushes near the shrew rustled slightly. Topaz leapt out and landed on the shrew. The bird shot its head up and looked around frantically. I bolted forward and leapt towards it. I sunk my claws into its wing and bit down on its neck. It thrashed around but couldn't get loose.

I felt it go limp in my jaws. "Good job, now let's head back," Topaz said picking up his shrew. I picked up the squirrel and followed him. He dug up the two squirrels and dragged them out. I dragged my squirrel and followed him back to Glacier and Nimble. We entered the clearing and set down our prey. "Good catches," Glacier said and picked up the shrew.

Nimble grabbed the bird. Topaz and I grabbed the squirrels. I sat down and started eating. Topaz sat in front of me and also started eating. "Have you known that tom for long," he said suddenly. I looked up at him. I finished my squirrel and licked my lips. "Ya," I finally said. "Did you like him," he said. I glared at him. I nodded slightly. I saw Topaz lash his tail slightly. He stood up and shook out his pelt. I laid on my side and began grooming my pelt.

"The nests are ready, it's almost night," Glacier said. I looked up at the sky. It was already almost night time. How long have I been gone? I sighed and stood up. "Thank you," I nodded and followed him to the nests. "I will keep guard, Topaz you take guard next," Glacier said.

Topaz sighed loudly. I smiled lightly and curled up in the nests. It wasn't made of grass, but something softer. "What is the nest made of," I asked Nimble. "Moss," she said and curled up tightly. I yawned and curled up next to her. I stared at the blade of grass next to me. I will start a new life in a new place. I will survive without the clan, without my brother, without Stormstrike. The thought of him clung to my heart.

I closed my eyes and, surprisingly, fell into a deep sleep.

**Topaz's pov**

"Wake up lazy cat it's time for you to guard," Glacier growled in my ear. I lifted my head and narrowed my eyes at him. "Get up," he growled louder. "Alright, alright I'm up," I said and took his place as guard. "Good, I am going to sleep," he said and curled up. I sighed and watched the forest. I turned around and looked at the other cats.

Nimble had white dots on her back and white paws. Her pelt was black and blended into the dark night. I looked at Glacier, whose fur color stood out from the others. His pure white fur will get him caught someday during hunting. Then I looked at Swift. Her light grey fur glimmered in the moonlight. Her black stripes stood out from the rest of her grey pelt. She was beautiful.

I shook my head slightly and looked back at the forest. I found myself moments later looking back at Swift. I sighed and just let myself. She slept so peacefully. Her fur is always groomed down. I nearly missed the shrew while hunting with her, all because I was distracted, distracted by her beauty. I looked at the sky. The sun was starting to rise; soon I will be in the rogue pack.

What if they don't accept us? What if they kill us for trespassing on their territory? I shook those questions out of my head. If they did try to do that, we can escape. A cat did escape I heard. What was her name? Forest I think. I looked back at Swift. As I looked closer, she had small dark brown stripes mixed in with the black stripes.

I sighed and looked up at the sky. It was time to wake them up. I stood up and shook out my pelt. I nudged Swift trying to wake her. She yawned and stretched. I smiled and nudged her awake. She opened her eyes. Her mismatched eyes were the prettiest thing I saw of her. "Morning," I whispered. "Good morning," she whispered back. My pelt grew hot and I cleared my throat.

I sat down next to her. "We will leave soon," I said. She nodded and pulled herself to a sitting position. I walked around her and nudged Glacier and Nimble awake. "What," Glacier growled grumpily. "Time to go lazy cat," I mocked him. I smirked and dodged him from clawing me. "You missed," I said. He sighed and sat up. I walked back over to Swift, who was grooming her pelt.

Nimble helped Glacier groom his pelt down. "We will leave in a little bit, we will hunt on the way," I said and sat near Swift. They nodded and continued grooming. I yawned and looked around. "You ok Swift, I mean after yesterday," I said. She stopped grooming herself and looked at me. I met her stare. Her blue and green eyes were a sight to see. That tom was lucky for her to love him. She nodded slightly and stood up.

"Let's go," she muttered. "Come on, it's a little far so let's start," I said. I took the lead. Swift was next to me and Glacier and Nimble were in the back. It will be a quite a journey, but at least I am not alone.

…

**A/N: There we go another chapter. I may or may not upload tomorrow. If I do upload, it will be in Heart of the Moon. Not this one, sorry. Anyways, tell me what you think about this chapter. Please request this story to your friends and stuff. Please rate, review, and follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~wolfcreations14 :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey peoples. Turns out I don't have to go to Summer Bridge. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. It's just the allegiances for the rogue pack. Sorry if I don't update regularly. Anyways, please rate review and follow. Thank you Curse of the Forest for following this story. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**The Fangs**

**Leader: Toby**- pale black furred tom with a patches of grey and brown, one green eye, one hazel eye

**Second-in-command: Risk**- dark grey furred tom with ginger patch on back, green eyes (Toby's brother)

**Third-in-command: Ring**- white furred she-cat with dark grey 'ring' around tail and nose, hazel eyes (Toby's sister)

**Healers**

**Grace**-golden she-cat, yellow-green eyes

**Horacio**- ginger tabby tom with white tabby stripes, icy blue eyes

**Prisoners**

**Thymelight(Rockclan)**- duty brown tabby she-cat with white paws, pale yellow eyes

**Ashfall(Breezeclan)**- dark grey tom with lighter brown underbelly, blue eyes

**Icefur(Lakeclan)**- slim she-cat with white fur, blue eyes

**Members**

**Russel**- russet furred tom with white streaks on sides, green eyes

**Yarrow**- ginger tabby tom, one yellow-green and one blue-green eyes

**Rubble**- light grey tom, one green eye and one yellow eye

**Frost**- white she-cat, icy blue eyes

**Jay**- pale grey she-cat with white paws, purple eyes

**Night**-black furred she-cat with grey tail tip, yellow eyes

**Gorge**- dusty brown tom with a white patch on lower back, one amber eye and one blue eye

**Splash**- white and brown calico she-cat, one dark blue eye and one amber eye

**Cobra**- black furred tom with white muzzle and tail tip, amber eyes

**Spots**- black and white spotted tom, one yellow eye and one orange eye

**Keiko**- white furred tom, bright yellow eyes

**Caaj**- blue-grey furred tom, amber eyes

**Xenon**- black furred she-cat with white muzzle, one amber eye and one blue eye

**Sand**- gale ginger she-cat, one light amber eye and one orange eye

**Viper**- pitch black tom, dark blackish-green eyes (brother of **Cobra**)

**Echo**- white she-cat with light grey stripes, one light blue eye and one bright yellow eye

**Sea**- grey furred tom, pale blue eyes

**Ember**- gingershe-cat with dark ginger paws, one orange eye and one amber eye

**Wren**- dark brown tom with light brown stripes, blue-green eyes

**Moth**- baggy light grey tom, pale green eyes

**Coal**- black and grey tom, dark fiery amber eyes

**Meadow**- golden she-cat with white chest, paws, underside, and tail tip, blue eyes

**Whisper**- silver she-cat, white-silver eyes. Is blind and has a low voice

**Spirit**- black and white tom, golden eyes

**Wave**- silver tabby she-cat, ocean-green eyes

**Nut**- pale brown tabby tom, brown eyes

**Vole**- brown tabby tom, grey-blue eyes

**Flash**- white she-cat with grey patches, one yellow eye and one amber eye

**Thistle**- brown tom with black ear tips, one brown eye and one yellow eye

**Speckle**- brown she-cat with white paws and black speckles on back, blue eyes

**Eclipse**- black tom with grey muzzle and white paws, dark green eyes

**Kelso**- white and grey tom with black muzzle, one purple eye and one blue eye

**Sprinkle**- blue-grey she-cat with white patches on back, light blue eyes

**Meatball (former kittypet)**- light brown tom with dark brown spots, light grey (almost white) eyes

**Sparrow**- white and brown she-cat, brown eyes

**Briar**- very dark brown she-cat, dark amber eyes

**Rat**- dark grey (almost black) tom, one amber eye and one yellow eye

**Olive**- dark brown she-cat, pale green eyes

**Cedar**- light brown she-cat with one grey paw, amber eyes

**Beetle**- silvery grey tom with dark grey speckles, green eyes

**Weasel**- brown tom with long black claws, one bright green eye and one dark amber eye (**Rat's** brother)

**Furze**- white furred she-cat with black patches, light blue eyes

**Owl**- light brown tom with white flanks, one amber eye and one yellow eye

**Blade**- black fur tom with light brown paws, one amber eye and one orange eye

Other cats

**Topaz**- copper brown tom with white dots around eyes, one yellow eye and one amber eye

**Nimble**- skinny black she-cat with white paws and small white dots on lower back, yellow eyes

**Glacier**- fluffy white tom with grey ear tips, one blue eye and one yellow eye

**Swift (main character)**- light grey she-cat with black stripes, one light blue eye and one dark green eye

…

**Swift's pov**

We walked for a while. The area still looked the same and I wondered if we went in circles. "We are almost to the border," Topaz said. He was kind enough to wake me up first today. I glanced at him and smiled slightly. Nimble and Glacier were behind us whispering to each other. They giggled every once in a while. "Ok we'll stop and rest here," Topaz said and sat down.

I layed down next to him and rested my head on my paws. A strange scent filled my senses. I lifted my head and perked my ears up. Glacier and Nimble looked into the bushes in front of us. "Get up the tree," Glacier yowled. Just then, a big dog-like creature leapt out of the bushes. "Come on Swift you can't fight against a fox," Topaz said running up a tree.

I backed into the tree and quickly ran up. The fox circled around the tree I was on. "You're glad I showed you how to climb trees," Topaz said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and stared down at the fox. It had its forepaws against the tree and barking madly at me. Fear overwhelmed me and I hissed loudly.

A group of cats appeared out of the bushes the fox came and started attacking them. A white she-cat hissed and lashed her claws at the fox. I looked at the other cats. A ginger tom was next to the she-cat and a dark grey tom stayed behind them. A brown tom stayed next to the grey tom protectively.

I lashed my tail and saw the fox topple over the white she-cat. Instinct took over and I launched myself at the fox. I landed roughly on its back and I sunk my claws below its neck. The fox tried to shake me off, but I held on. Memories flooded my mind. Stumpytail did the same thing when I attacked him as a kit. I growled and bit down on the fox's neck. The fox yelped and shook desperately. I let go and launched myself off the fox. The fox turned around and showed its teeth to me.

I snarled and hissed. The fox charged forward and I slid under it. I slashed my claws towards its stomach and made a clean cut. The fox growled and I leapt towards the nearby tree. Topaz leapt to the tree I was on. "Are you ok?" he asked. I ignored his question and threw myself at the fox.

The fox yelped in surprise and backed up. I lashed my claws at its nose and hit it. The fox growled and ran into the bushes it came from. I stood there staring in the direction the fox left. "Who are you?" the white she-cat asked. I turned around and she froze. "A mismatched curse," she said and turned to her group. They were whispering and nodding towards me.

Topaz, Glacier and Nimble ran to me. "Three of them," she said looking at me, Topaz, and Glacier. "Ya, so what," I growled still angry. "Relax Swift," Topaz whispered in my ear. That reminded me of when Stormstrike told me to relax. I glanced at him and felt my fur smooth down. I sighed and sat down. "Where are you four heading," the ginger tom growled.

"We were looking for a rogue pack that lives around here," Topaz answered calmly, though, I saw a hint of anger in his eyes. "Well lucky for you, we are part of the rogue pack. Come with us. My name is Ring," the white she-cat said. She looked at her group. "Introduce yourselves," she growled.

"I am Yarrow," the ginger tom said reluctantly. "These are the two brothers, Weasel and Rat," Ring said. Rat, the dark grey tom, stepped forward and smiled. He was probably around the same age as a new apprentice. Weasel, the brown one, did the same and playfully shoved his brother.

"Let's bring them to Toby. Since I requested you, you will most definitely become member's," Ring said. "Let's go," she yowled and started walking. I followed her and walked beside Rat and Topaz. "What's your name," Rat asked us. "I am Topaz, this is Swift, that's Glacier, and that's Nimble," Topaz said flicking his tail towards us.

Rat nodded and shoved Weasel into a bush. They giggled and started chasing each other. They were young to be out in the forest. "Will you quit that immature behavior," Yarrow snarled and stopped Weasel and Rat. "Somebody's grumpy," Weasel teased and continued chasing Rat.

Yarrow huffed and continued walking. He reminded me so much of Cherryfrost. I already hated him. I shook my head slightly and turned my attention to Ring. "Can all of you hunt and fight," she asked suddenly. "Well Nimble doesn't really know how to hunt that well, the rest of us can,' Glacier said.

Ring nodded. "Well you can instantly become members, Nimble will have to be a trainee for a little bit though," she said. Nimble smiled. "We will stop to hunt, that is after all what we came to do," Ring said. Rat and Weasel instantly stopped playing and stalked into the bushes. Yarrow ran up the trees and disappeared in the shadows. "If its ok, I will like to teach Nimble how to hunt," Glacier asked Ring.

She nodded and stalked into the bushes. "Team hunt?" Topaz suggested with a smile. I smiled and nodded. We chased each other in the trees. I scented the air and caught the scent of a vole and bird. I looked around and saw Rat and Weasel surrounding them. I smirked and leapt into the air and landed on the bird. The vole ran, but was caught by Weasel.

"Hey that was my catch," Rat said, but he didn't really care. I shrugged and started to dig a hole. "We don't do that, we just hunt for ourselves," Rat said and flicked his tail towards Weasel, who was already eating his vole. I set down the bird. "Well do you two want to share," I asked.

Rat and Topaz nodded. "Ok I will hunt something else, birds aren't my favorite," I lied. Birds were one of my favorite. The shrugged and began eating. I scented the air and surprisingly caught the scent of a rabbit. I perked my ears up. I looked around frantically and followed the scent. Another part of home was the rabbits. I saw its brown fluffy tail and I crouched down.

I let out a short shaky breath and crept closer. I ran forward and snatched the rabbit off the ground. I tossed it in the air and pinned it down. I killed it and sighed. I picked up the plump rabbit and padded back to Rat and Topaz. I walked out of the bushes. "Nice catch," Rat said through a mouthful of the bird. I nodded and began eating the rabbit.

I closed my eyes at the taste. It tasted slightly different than the ones at Breezeclan, but it was sort of the same. I finished the rabbit quickly and dug a hole for the bones. I licked my lips and followed Rat, Weasel, and Topaz. Ring was basking in the small ray of sun and Glacier was still teaching Nimble. Yarrow wasn't there.

"Hey Ring, where is Yarrow," Weasel asked scenting the air. "He's is catching prey for Grace and Horacio also," she answered lazily. Who? I sat down and stretched. "Oh ya, Grace and Horacio are the healers," Rat said. I nodded and rested my head on my paws. I closed my eyes, but kept my ears perked up. I heard a small crunching noise.

I lifted my head and saw a glimpse of Yarrow's fur. I stood up and shook out my pelt. "Where are you going?" Topaz asked. "Yarrow's here," I said. "Where," Topaz asked. Yarrow came out of the bushes with three pieces of prey. "How did you see him?" Ring asked. I shrugged and looked around. "Well we better keep going, Toby is probably waiting," Ring said and started padding away.

We followed her and stayed silent for most of the way. How did I notice him when nobody else did? I shook the question out my head scented the air. A strong scent was surrounding us. Ring, Yarrow, Rat, and Weasel all had that scent. Were we at their camp? We entered through a cave-like entrance and I saw that the camp was inside the mountain side.

I gasped slightly at the enormous size of the camp. "Welcome to The Fang's camp," Rat yowled loudly. Cat's peered out of holes in the cave and looked at us. "Rat!" a voice said. I turned around and saw a dark brown she-cat with amber eyes trot to us. "Hey Briar," Rat said. "Wow Briar forgetting your other friend," Weasel joked.

Briar laughed lightly and shoved the two brothers playfully. "This is Briar our friend," Rat said. "I will speak with Toby," Ring said and started padding away. Topaz, Glacier, Nimble, and I sat down near the entrance. "Go get the rest Briar," Weasel said. "The whole pack?" Briar asked. "No, the rest of our little group," Weasel said. "It's just you, me, Rat, Russel, and Olive," Briar giggled. They were good friends by the looks of it, although, Rat seemed to have some feeling in his eye. I saw that between Sootwind and Forestwind. Love.

"Here they are Toby," I heard Ring say. I turned around and saw a pale black tom with grey and brown patches sit by us. He stood up and walked in front of us. "Most of them are curses, instantly a member here. Though, you have to go through, what we call, a test," Toby said. By the way he said that, it wasn't going to be good. "Although, that black she-cat will have to be a trainee," he said.

Nimble nodded shyly "Hmm, how many prisoners do we have?" Toby called to Ring, but stared at us. "Wren go check," Ring yowled. A dark brown tom ran into a small hole. "Three," I heard him call. "Perfect," Toby purred. "Bring them, everyone clear the middle for the test," Toby yowled. Instantly, every cat in the space in the cave ran to the edges with excited expressions.

"Nimble, you can go join the other cats," Ring said. "Where is Risk?" she said to Toby. "Right here," a dark grey tom said. Topaz, Glacier, and I sat in a line. Wren came out with three old cats. "Thymelight, go to Topaz. Ashfall, go to Swift. Icefur, go to Glacier," Ring snarled at the three cats. The half-limped half-walked over to us, I felt sorry for these cats. Ashfall seemed familiar somehow.

I scented the air and froze. He has the Breezeclan scent. "Young Swift," Ashfall croaked, "how I wish I was with you when you grew up." "No talking," Toby snarled. Ashfall flicked his ear. "Now, in order to prove yourself to The Fangs, you have to kill theses cats in front of you. I looked at Ashfall with a sorrowful look. He just smiled and nodded slightly. I flattened my ears. "Glacier you go first, Topaz you go next, and Swift you go last," Ring said. Ring, Risk, and Toby leapt onto a crevice in the cave wall.

They sat down and stared at us. Glacier just stared at Icefur. They looked the same. "I am sorry mom," I heard Glacier whisper to himself. I frowned and closed my eyes. Moments later, I opened them and saw Icefur on the ground with a cut on her throat. Glacier had his eyes close and one paw bloody.

"Good job, you are now a member of The Fangs," Toby yowled. The other cats started cheering loudly. Glacier padded to Nimble and sat down quietly. "Wren, get rid of the body," Risk said calmly. Wren nodded and dragged the body out. Topaz slammed Thymelight's head on the floor and cracked it. She was older than I thought. Topaz sighed and ignored the cheers. My heart rate picked up speed. It was my turn.

"For your safety," Ashfall whispered in my ear before padding in front of me. I closed my eyes and pictured the fox. I lashed my claws out and made contact with Ashfall. I sunk them in and pushed him down. I opened my eyes and saw that I was on top of, the now dead, Ashfall. Turns out I sunk my claws in his throat. I held back a growl and padded to Topaz and Glacier.

"Now we have three new members and a trainee in the pack," Toby yowled. The pack started cheering and purring loudly. I found myself smiling slightly. I shoulder Topaz and he smiled at me. "You may continue, whatever you were doing I don't know," Toby said and entered a den below the crevice. Risk and Ring followed him.

Rat, Briar, and Weasel ran to us. "Oh ya, this is Russel and that's Olive," Briar said flicking her tail to two other cats. The fox colored one bowed his head and laughed lightly. "Hey when is the feast," Rat asked them. Feast? "Tomorrow, and the next day we attack that Rockclan near the edge of the territory," Russel said.

"What's a feast?" Topaz asked while standing next to me. "It's when a group hunts for the whole pack and we don't eat until at Moonhigh and say something about ourselves, share a secret, confess something, and other stuff," Rat said. "Sounds like fun," Topaz purred. I nodded and followed Rat, Weasel, Russel, Briar, and Olive to our den where we will be sleeping.

…

**Topaz's pov**

I shifted in my new nest. There were a total of ten dens for members. Each holds up to twelve cats. Everyone was already in their nest, thankfully. I lifted myself up and padded out of the den. I followed the tunnel and found myself in the middle of the camp. It seemed so quiet when no cat was here. I sighed and followed a path that leads to light. Rat told us that they call it the Moon den. I can see why.

The den opened up so we can see the moon and sun and part of the forest. I sighed and leaned against the cave wall. I closed my eyes and accidently fell asleep. I heard someone enter the den and lifted my head. "You're awake early," Swift said. "You to," I answered sleepily. "Ya try to be quieter next time ok," she joked and smirked. I chuckled slightly and stared at the moon.

"Beautiful isn't it," I blurted out. Swift shook her head. "I like watching the sun set better than the moon," she said with a frown. I sighed and looked back at the moon. When I was in Lakeclan still, Rainpaw will always lean against me. I liked her as a friend, but I knew she liked me more than a friend. I sighed and stood up. Swift was staring at the moon. Her eyes began to water from not blinking.

She blinked once and I saw a tiny tear fall. "You ok," I asked. She nodded and cleared her throat. "I forgot to blink," she said and gave a smile. "Well come on, if we want to know what our new home is like, we need some rest," I said and started walking out. I heard her following me back. We entered the main camp area and headed back to our den. Thankfully, nobody woke up from us.

I layed down in my nest and watched Swift. She curled up facing me. "Goodnight," she yawned. I smiled. "Goodnight," I whispered. Her beautiful colored eyes closed and I soon fell asleep myself. Tomorrow, I start a new life with my new home.

…

**A/N: I will start trying to upload regularly, since I have no excuses not to anymore XD. Anyways, tell me what you think of this chapter and also about the pov change near the end. I will do that every chapter (maybe) and ya. BTW: If you want me to add a character, just leave it in a review and I may add it. NO GAURANTEES. Please review and follow and have a nice day. Thanks and peace out!**

**~wolfcreations14 :3**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Ya my uploading days are all screwed up. Oh well, at least I still upload. Anyways, I am having a wonderful summer. I hope you guys are to, and I hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long on the updates. Hope you enjoy this chapter and please rate, review, and follow.**

**Reviews**

**The last warrior (guest)-** Cool!

**Guest**- I really don't know if they can do that, but hey it's fake so you can make them fly if you want haha.

**Guest**- the Fangs are actually really helpful to Swift, but yes they are a little cruel with the prisoners.

**Guest**- That's a great idea, I will definitely do that and also with the other clans to (:

(**Woo lots of guest reviews lol.)**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Mothers**

**Lily**- tan she-cat with white patches, one electric blue eye, one piercing amber eye

(expecting kits)

**Aspen**- ginger she-cat with tabby marked tail, orange-amber eyes

(Kits: **Willow**- ginger she-kit with a white chest and paws, one green eye, one blue eye

**Silver**- silver she-kit with dark tabby markings, amber eyes

**Russet**- dark red-brown tom with white paws and chest, one hazel eye, one green eye

**Tiger**- ginger tom with black tabby stripes (like a tiger), one blue eye and one green eye

**Lark**- small brown tabby she-kit, one emerald green eye, one blue eye)

…

Swift's pov

I didn't fall asleep last night after I followed Topaz to the Moon den. I was exhausted this morning and almost said no when Rat and Weasel asked me if they wanted to go hunting. I was waiting at the camp entrance. I needed to make as much friends as possible here. Topaz went to go tell Ring where we were going.

I saw a blur of color and turned my head. Yarrow was crouched down and I saw that he was trying to sneak up on me. "Great she saw you, nice job sneaky Yarrow," Nut growled sarcastically. Yarrow growled under his breath and stalked to him. I saw that in The Fangs, there are groups. Yarrow's group consists of Nut, Vole, Thistle, Furze, and Beetle.

I didn't like any of them. I don't know why, I just didn't. I sighed and closed my eyes to get at least of a minute of rest. My new home, my new life, my new family. I repeated that in my head over and over again. My thoughts drifted to Stormstrike. How was he doing, Did he miss me as much as I miss him, Does he love me, How is he handling with me being gone? I shot opened my eyes and flicked my ear.

I shouldn't be worrying about him. He can take care of himself with the clan. I stood up and turned around. I saw Topaz walking to me with Rat, Weasel, and Glacier. Nimble went training with Risk. I smiled slightly and started walking to them. "Briar, Russel, and Olive are waking up, we have to wait for them," Rat said with a sigh.

I nodded and looked around. The cave still looked mesmerizing to me. Light shone through the crack around the cave and on the top. I saw Toby speaking with Gorge, Cobra, Caaj, Viper, Xenon, Coal, Ring, and Ember. They must be his most trusted members. I shook out my pelt and turned my attention back to the hunting group.

Rat and Weasel were wrestling around and running around camp. Glacier was grooming himself, and Topaz was looking around. I stared at him for a while and his eyes landed on me. I blinked and looked away. I glanced back at him and saw him smiling slightly. I faked a yawn and saw Olive and Briar walking out of their dens.

"Finally," Rat exclaimed, "Where is Russel, I am starving." Briar purred lightly and began grooming her fur. "Russel said he doesn't want to hunt right now," Olive said softly. She looked at her paws and sighed. "He will go hunting whether he likes it or not," Weasel said with a smirk and ran into the den area. I heard Weasel's voice and Russel sigh heavily. Weasel ran back outside with a triumphant smile.

We started laughing and purring. It was nice having a laugh every once in a while. Topaz sat next to me and our fur slightly touched. Russel came outside and Olive immediately perked up. "Fine I will go hunting," Russel said through a yawn. He was about the same size as Glacier, but different coloring. "Alright let's go," Rat said and started walking beside Briar. Weasel was in the front, I stayed in the back.

I closed my eyes and let my hearing lead me. I heard birds chirping from far away and the rush of water. "How big is The Fangs territory," Topaz asked. I opened my eyes and saw that he was next to me. "It reaches all the way to the Rogue River," Weasel answered from the front. I frowned at the mention of it. So they called it that to. I sighed and looked at the ground the whole way back. "Oh ya, the feast is today," Rat said.

"Ya, we can only eat in the morning, and then our next meal is at moonhigh," Weasel said. "I heard rumors that we were going to attack the clans at their gathering place," Olive said. I flattened my ears slightly. "Ya we are," Russel finally spoke. "Does everyone attack?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

I looked up and saw Rat nod. "Except for the mother's, kits and healers," Olive said. I sighed and scented the air. "Well then, let's begin hunting shall we," Topaz said and scented the air. We all nodded and scented the air.

We did good hunting. Everyone caught three pieces of prey and Nimble came in a little after to help as well. I trudged behind the group with my prey, two rabbits and two squirrels. We entered the camp and I followed them to Toby's den. Rat set down his prey in a small pile outside the den and picked one up. Everyone else did the same. I carried my rabbit near the pool of water on the right side of Toby's den.

I ate my rabbit while looking down at my reflection. I stared at my cursed eyes. My light blue eye was completely different than my dark green eye. I stared at my eyes unblinking. A small moss ball rolled into my side and I looked down. Four tiny kits came running up to me and the moss ball. Three of them were curses. I sighed and let them topple over me. I laughed lightly and pulled them off. A ginger she-cat, most likely their mother padded up to me.

"I am terribly sorry for my kit's behavior," she said and lined up the kits. "Its fine, they just wanted to play," I responded and looked at them. "I am Aspen," she said while swaying her tabby marked tail. Her orange-amber eyes reminded me of fire. "Swift," I said. She turned to her kits. "Introduce yourselves," she said. The biggest one stepped forward.

She had ginger fur, like her mother, with a white chest and paws. She had the same eyes as me, one green and one blue. "I am Willow," she purred excitedly. I smiled at her and she backed up. "I am Silver," a silver she-kit with dark stripes spoke next. She had amber eyes. She wasn't a curse. I nodded and a dark red tom with white paws and chest took her place. "I am Russet," he said. He had one hazel eye, one green eye.

"I am Tiger," the biggest tom said. He had ginger fur with black stripes, with one blue eye and one green eye. The tiniest one sat down. She had brown fur and I saw a scar running from her right eye to the tip of her nose. I held back a growl and looked into her eyes. One was emerald green and the other was blue. "I-I am L-Lark," she stuttered.

I purred to try to make her relax. "Her father caused that scar, since then, she has been scared of everyone," Aspen growled softly and licked Lark's ear. "Willow, take your sibling back to the kit den please," Aspen said, "Except Lark." Willow nodded and the rest of the kits ran into a small hole in the wall. "Lark, you don't need to be scared of Swift," Aspen purred into Lark's ear.

Lark looked up at me with terrified eyes. "Mom! Tiger scratched me," I heard Silver yowl. Aspen sighed and shook out her pelt. "See you at the feast later today, come on Lark," Aspen purred soothingly. I watched the two leave and I stared in that direction. "Looks like your making friends," Topaz's voice made me jump lightly. I looked at him and saw him smiling.

I nodded slightly and smiled. He sat next to me and curled his tail around me. I stiffened slightly at the touch. I closed my eyes and tried to pretend he wasn't there. "Well I am not too happy about going to attack the gathering, I don't think you are either," he whispered softly.

My pelt began to grow hot and I looked away. He saw that and uncurled his tail. I let out a soft sight and tried to make the memories of Stormstrike stop. "I'm sorry," he muttered. I shook my head and whispered, "Its fine." We sat there in awkward silence. Thankfully, Rat came running up to us.

"Hey, since you are newbees, I volunteered to train you in battle," Rat said and puffed out his chest. "We have different battle moves than those to the clans," he finally said. I nodded and immediately stood up. "Well come on, Risk is waiting as well," he said and sprinted outside of camp. I raced after him with Topaz at my side. I caught up to him and he sprinted faster.

He started laughing and running faster. We entered a big rocky clearing. Risk, Briar, Nimble, Glacier, Ring, Yarrow, Thistle, Nut, Vole, and Weasel were sitting there. "Glad you can make it," Nut scoffed. Yep, I definitely didn't like their group. I ignored him and sat near Briar and Glacier. "Line up all of you," Risk said calmly but sternly.

"We have newbees here and we want to past down what we know to them," Risk continued. "Ring and I will watch what you know and see if it is good enough to win a fight," Risk said and looked at me. "Now, Ring if you can tell them their training partners," Risk said and sat down. Ring stood up and took his place. "Briar with Rat, Nimble with Vole, Glacier and Thistle, Topaz and Weasel, and Swift and Yarrow," Ring said. Why him? I sighed and stood in front of Yarrow. "We will switch partners once everyone has a winner in the first round.

"Ready… Set… Fight," Risk yowled. Everyone launched at one another. I looked at Yarrow who was circling me. I stood still and prepared myself for an attack. When he was behind me, he jumped and I ran forward. He landed where I was and growled. "Claws half-sheathed," I heard Risk yowl. Training is intense here. I glanced at Yarrow's claws. He had them fully unsheathed.

I growled slightly and slightly unsheathed my claws so they were half-sheathed. Yarrow wasted no more time and sprinted to me. I dodged a blow to the head and swiped my claws across his shoulder. I made a small cut and he pinned me down forcefully. I growled and sunk my back claws in his stomach. He seemed shock and yowled loudly. I kicked his stomach and sent him in the air.

He landed on his side with a huff. Risk passed him and shook his head disappointed. Yarrow growled loudly and tried to pull himself up. I knocked wind out of him with that kick. I stood there with my claws half-sheathed. "Well what are you waiting for, pin him," Risk said. I looked at him and back at Yarrow he was on his paws, but looked dizzy. I shook my head and ran to him. I knocked him back down and pinned him.

He stared at a rock nearby. I kept him pinned down and looked at the other fights. Topaz and Weasel were still fighting, Nimble was pinned down by Vole, Glacier and Thistle was still fighting, and Briar was pinned by Rat. I looked back down at Yarrow; he had his eyes closed in defeat. "Ok let him up Swift," I heard Ring say. I backed up and sat down. He opened his eyes and lifted his head.

He looked around and his eyes landed on me. He growled and struggled to his paws. I swayed my tail and sheathed my claws. When he pinned me, he sunk his claws into my shoulders. I looked at my shoulder and saw it covered in blood. I sighed and began cleaning my fur. "The cuts aren't deep, you can just get cobwebs on it," Ring said.

Horacio came out of the bushes with herbs and cobwebs. He started treating the wounds already received. "Two more rounds after this, take it easy ok," Horacio said while finishing my wounds. What! Two more rounds. I sighed and nodded. The remaining fights finished. Topaz won and Glacier lost. They had their wounds treated and we lined up again.

"Alright next fight, this will be the last one, we wouldn't want to show up covered in blood to the feast," Risk said. Once again, Ring started telling us our partners. "Alright, Nimble and Briar, Glacier and Yarrow, Topaz and Swift, Rat and Weasel, and Nut and Vole," Ring yowled. I stood in front of Topaz. "Good luck," he whispered. I nodded and closed my eyes. "Ready… Set… Fight," Ring yowled.

I shot opened my eyes and launched myself at him. He side-stepped out of the way and I lashed my claws at him. I made a cut on his cheek and I pushed him back. He swiped his paw in the air and missed. He growled slightly and I saw blood drip down his cut. I narrowed my eyes and prepared for his attack. He ran forward and quickly swiped his claws above my eyes. I flinched and knew he made a cut above my eye. I backed up and growled. He leapt into the air and I ran forward.

He predicted that and twisted around and launched himself at me. I snarled and was pinned down. Risk walked past us Topaz straightened up, but had his paws on my shoulders. "Good job newbee," Risk said and winked at me. I nodded and kicked upwards. I hit his stomach and he landed behind me. "But remember to never let your guard down," Risk added and padded away.

I smirked and turned to Topaz. Unlike Yarrow, Topaz was already on his paws and facing me. He had his teeth pulled back in a snarl. I narrowed my eyes and lashed my tail. Topaz ran forward and shouldered me out of the way. I scooted backwards and snarled at him. He lashed his claws and made a cut on my chest. I growled and leapt on him. We wrestled around and he ended up on top.

I was panting heavily and looked up at him. He was out of breath to. "Admit defeat," I heard him say between pants. I didn't say anything and nodded. He cleared his throat and looked at Risk. I looked up and saw Risk nod. I let out a sigh and looked back up at Topaz. He looked down at me to and our eyes met. For once, I didn't look away. It's not like I had a choice.

"Hey Topaz stop mooning over Swift and come over here," Glacier yowled. My pelt grew hot and Topaz flattened his ears slightly. He got off of me and padded to them. I turned so I was on my stomach and saw that everyone was done fighting. I stood up shakily and shook out my pelt. The cut above my eye began to sting and I padded to Horacio.

He added some type of poultice and the pain was gone. "You don't need any cobwebs for any wounds, you are good to go," he said with a smile. I nodded and began following the group back to camp.

…

Topaz's pov

I hope I didn't show Swift that I loved her. I narrowed my eyes at Glacier and he smiled at me. The cut on my cheek began to sting even though Horacio added a poultice. I glanced back and saw Swift in the back of the group. I sighed and slowed down next to her. She looked at me and, once again, we stared at each other. "Hey Topaz what did I say about mooning over Swift huh," I heard Glacier say.

I gulped and saw Swift look away. "Shut up Glacier," I yowled. I only half joked. Swift smiled. "How's your cut," she said. "It's fine," I said after a while," and yours." "Fine," she said. I looked at the cut I made and frowned. We entered the camp and I saw Toby sitting on the crevice. "See you later," I said to Swift and followed Glacier. We lined up and I sat in between Glacier and Weasel. Everyone seemed excited, I wasn't really too happy. Tomorrow, I will have to attack the gathering. I sighed and listened to whatever Toby had to say.

…

**A/N: Idk if that is a cliff hanger. Oh well, I was sort of rushed near the end. Anyways, please rate, review, and follow. Tell me what you think and if anybody wants there character in here; just leave it in a review. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3 **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Woo, another chapter of Mismatched Curse. I am proud of what this story is turning into. Thanks for everyone who reviewed and followed. If this story can get 20 reviews and 10 follows and favorites, I will do a special chapter. In that chapter, I will do anyone's perspective you guys request and answer any questions you guys have. Thank you MistyWolfTheBroken for following and adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**Cosmicstar (guest)-**Unfortunately, I can't add Eclipse because I already have one named that in the Fangs, but if you can come up with a different name, I will definitely add it.

**Swanfeather of Thunderclan-** You welcome, I will add those kits for Lily's litter, but I can't add Flash, I already have a cat named that in the Fangs. Aspen doesn't have a mate because of what happened with Lark (the scar on her nose) and Lily's mate (if it is fine with you) is Coal.

**Again, thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

Swift's pov

My mind was full of thoughts once again. I didn't have time to answer my own questions. I sat in front of Nimble and in between Briar and Olive. Rat, Weasel, Russel, Glacier and Topaz sat in front of us. I ignored everything that Toby was saying. "We will take half of the Fangs to 'interrupt' the gathering, most of you will stay here," that caught my attention.

I looked up at the leader and flicked my ear. "Ring will call the names of those who are going, if your name is called, go stand in a line near Risk," Toby said and leapt down in front of Ring. He nodded to her and she stepped forward. "Alright, Blade, Nut, Furze, Vole, Thistle, Yarrow, Beetle, Rat, Weasel, Glacier, Swift, Topaz, Eclipse, Meadow, Spirit, Viper, Ember, Cobra, Night, and Jay, you are all going to come with me, Toby, and Risk to the gathering," Ring said.

I let out a sigh. I have to go right my clan then. I stood up and padded over to the group that was called. "All of you go get something to eat and go to sleep," Risk said to us. I padded over to the food pile and picked up a plump squirrel. Those of us chosen, we padded into our dens and began eating. I lay on my belly and began eating the squirrel. Anger boiled inside me and I let out a low growl.

Glacier glanced at me with a frown. I pushed the rest of the squirrel into the bone pile in the back of the den. I curled up in my nest and tucked my head under my tail. The last thing I wanted was to go attack my birth clan. I sighed and curled up tighter. I perked my ears up and heard little paw steps. I lifted my head and saw Aspen's kits enter our den. "Hi," Willow squeaked.

Silver, Russet, Tiger, and Lark were behind her. Lark had her head lowered and tail tucked in. "Come here Lark," I purred lightly. She looked up at me and hesitantly padded over. "There is no need to be afraid, I will protect you ok," I said. She nodded slightly and sat near my tail. "Luckies, you can go fight at the gathering and we can't," Tiger whined and crouched down.

I held back a growl and rested my head on my paws. Silver and Willow were talking excitedly to Topaz. He looked a little annoyed. I smiled slightly. "Does Aspen know you are here," I said. Willow and Silver looked at me and Topaz let out a soft sigh. "Uh oh," is all Silver said before rushing out of the den. Russet, Tiger, and Willow followed. "Come on," I said and stood up.

Lark stood up as well and shook out her pelt. I picked her up by her scruff and padded out of the den. I walked across the clearing and ignored the cats at the feast. I entered the kit den and saw Aspen talking to her kits. She looked up at me and sighed. "Thank you for bringing Lark," she said. I nodded and placed Lark down near Aspen.

I saw another cat in there but ignored her. I shook out my pelt and padded back to my den. I bumped into Yarrow and he snarled. "Watch it newbee," he snarled. I narrowed my eyes and lashed my tail. "Shouldn't you be sleeping in your nest," I said. "Shouldn't you be to," he retorted. "I took a kit back to Aspen," I said and sat down.

"Well good for you, now get out of my way," he said and stalked around me and out of camp. I stared at the entrance. Isn't he supposed to be sleeping? I shook my head and padded into the den. "You're finally back," Topaz said and I curled up in my nest. "Ya," I said and rested my head on my paws. I heard him sigh. I closed my eyes. I was not excited at all for tomorrow night.

I opened my eyes the next day. I lifted my head and yawned. Glacier and everyone else was gone. It was just Topaz and me. I sat up and almost immediately, Topaz turned on his side and looked at me. "Good morning," he said. He was pretending to sleep. I nodded and stretched. I still felt his gaze on me. I shook out my pelt and glanced at him. "Well, Rat says we should learn to swim to cross the Rogue River, we are going to the gathering through Breezeclan's territory," he said and stood up.

I flattened my ears. I nodded and followed him outside the den and out of camp. He led me deeper into the forest. I heard the faint sound of rushing water and I knew we were getting closer. The noise became louder and louder. We entered a clearing and my jaw dropped at the view. It was the side of a cliff and there was a beautiful waterfall. At the bottom of the waterfall, there was a huge pool of water. I saw the group of cats in the water learning to swim.

"Rat said this is where they get water," Topaz said and padded over to Glacier, Rat, and Weasel. They were in the water and swimming in circles. I sat near the edge of the water and looked down at my reflection. "This is also where that pool of water near Toby's den gets its water," Topaz said and leapt into the water.

I looked up and saw him wrestling in the water with Weasel. He already knows how to swim and fight in the water, he was a Lakeclan cat. I sighed and dipped my paw in the water. The water instantly drenched my paw and I remember my first race. I fell into the Rogue River. I closed my eyes at the remembrance and sighed. "Looks like someone doesn't like the water," I heard Yarrow sneer and opened my eyes.

He was shoulder deep in the water and swimming towards me. I frowned and held back a hiss. I smiled and got an idea. He was close to me and I scooped up a paw-full of water and splashed it to him. The water covered his face and he stopped swimming. I purred lightly and swayed my tail. He shook his head and snarled. "Yarrow, get back over here," Furze called.

Yarrow turned around and swam back. Topaz pulled himself out of the water and sat next to me. He was drenched with the water and it was dripping off his fur. His fur was loose and I saw his muscles. I looked away and he shook out his pelt. The water flung onto my shoulder and I frowned. "Sorry," he said and he licked the water droplet off my shoulder. I froze on contact. "Let me teach you to swim alright," he said and walked back into the water.

I sighed and followed him. The cold water surrounded me and I shivered slightly. Breezeclan cats weren't meant to swim. My short fur wasn't warm enough. I shook my head and followed him deeper. We were almost shoulder deep. "Alright, first things first, don't fight the water," he said and turned to me. I tilted my head slightly. "If you struggle against it, it will just pull you down and you will most likely drown without any help, you have to relax and let it carry you to the surface," he said dived his head underneath the water.

I looked at the spot where he dived. I saw him swim around me through the clear water. I smiled and turned around. Glacier swam up next to me and smiled at me. I nodded and looked at Topaz. His head broke through the surface and he shook the water off his head. "Know, try to hold your breath underwater alright," he said. I looked down at the water. I took in a deep breath and dived underneath. I kept my eyes closed and ears flattened. I quickly ran out of air and swam back up. Water dripped down my face and I looked at Topaz.

He was nodding and smiling. I shook the water off my face and saw him clearly. "Good job, now let's actually learn to move in the water shall we," he said and walked deeper in the water. I followed him and I felt the rocks underneath my paws getting deeper and deeper. "Now, easiest thing is to just let instinct handle your swimming," he said and dove into the deep side of the water. He swam in a circle and towards me. He kept his head above water and I saw his paws pushing against the water.

He swam next to me and stood on the rocks. "Your turn," he said. "If you start sinking, I will get you ok," he added. I nodded and let out a breath. I started swimming in the deep side. It was easier than I thought. My paws churned through the water and pushed it back. I swam in a circle and back to Topaz. Weasel and Rat were wrestling near Topaz. I swam up next to him and I felt the rocks underneath me.

"You're a quick learner you know that," he said with a smile. I smiled back and looked around. By now, everyone was either in the water or drying off. I looked up at the sky and saw that it was Sun-high. Topaz had a mischievous smirk on his face. I looked at him and he swam past me. He grabbed my right paw gently and pulled me. I followed him deeper and deeper into the water.

He swam to the left of me and I swam to the right of him. We created a circle between us. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I only felt like this once and that was with Stormstrike. I was happy to be near him and nervous when he wasn't with me. I don't understand this feeling at all, but I enjoy it. We soon grew tired and swam back to the edge. I pulled myself onto land and began grooming my fur.

Topaz simply shook out his fur. Everyone was on land drying off. I glanced up at the sky and saw the sun setting. I sat up and stared at the sun set. It filled the land and sky with orange and yellow colors. "I can see why you like seeing sunsets more than seeing the moon," Topaz said. I looked at him. He looked at me to and smiled. My heart beat raced and I felt my pelt heat up. For once when I have the chance to, I didn't look away. His mismatched eyes were perfect with his copper brown fur.

"Aww there mooning over each other," I heard Yarrow sneer. His 'group' started laughing and he did to. I glared at him and he stopped laughing. He stood there silently with his mouth slightly opened. I remember that expression. Cherryfrost had it when I glared at her that one time. I forgot what day it was. I narrowed my eyes and my fur bristled. Topaz gently placed his tail on my shoulder and I looked back at him. "Relax," was all he said and he flicked his tail to Ring and Risk.

I sighed and shot one last glare at Yarrow before following Topaz. "Alright, now, let's go back and get something to eat, then we will go attack," Ring said and began padding back. I padded beside Topaz and Glacier. Rat and Weasel were talking seriously. I glanced at Topaz, who looked just as worried as I did, and frowned. "It may not come to a fight," I reassured him. He looked at me and nodded. "I hope," he said and looked straight ahead. I looked down at my paws. I begged to Starclan that Stormstrike wasn't going to this gathering.

We entered camp and we took the rest of the food pile. I chose a mouse. I gulped it down and licked my whiskers clean. Briar was padding up to me. I nodded to her and she sat down. "Promise me something, don't let Rat or Weasel get hurt badly ok," she said hurriedly. I stared at her for a while and nodded. She let out a sigh of relief and said good luck. I stood up and saw Toby, Risk, and Ring at the entrance. Toby's pale black fur surprisingly didn't blend in with the dark night.

I let out a shaky breath and stood up. Viper and Cobra padded towards me. I shook out my pelt. "We never talked to you before," Viper started, "but we welcome you to the Fangs." They looked the same, most likely brothers. I nodded. "We also will make sure you don't get harmed," Cobra added, "wouldn't want to have the pretty face of yours ruined."

He smiled warmly and Viper smiled to. I simply nodded and sat down uncomfortably. "Well, see you later," Cobra said and padded away. Viper followed him and I sighed. "Ready to go," Topaz said. I jumped and looked at him. "Don't scare me," I growled playfully. He chuckled and padded in front of me. I followed and we were soon in front of the leaders. "Where are the two rodent brothers," Risk joked. "You know we hate being called that right," Rat said. I looked behind my shoulder and saw him and Weasel padding up to us.

"Ya, I can't believe you two are my brothers," Vole said and rolled his eyes. Rat stuck out his tongue and smirked. "Let's go now, Coal, until we return, you are in charge of camp," Toby yowled. Coal nodded and padded to the kit den. Toby, Risk, and Ring nodded to each other and began padding away. We followed them. I ignored all of my surroundings and focused on the purpose of this battle.

What is the purpose? I walked beside Rat. "Hey, do you guys do this regularly," I asked. Rat nodded, "we only attack when we have no prisoners." So the purpose is to get prisoners. I sighed and nodded. I padded up beside Topaz. He looked on edge and his fur was bristling slightly. I gently touched my nose to his ear. That caught his attention. He looked at me.

I shrugged. Why did I do that? "Everything will be fine," I said. He nodded and looked down at his paws. "We must cross the Rogue River, then we will enter Breezeclan territory and make our way to the gathering," I heard Toby call from the front. I stood up higher and looked at the Rogue River. It is the only thing separating me from my old home. I flicked my ear and saw Toby on the other side. Everyone started moving forward and I soon found myself at the edge of the river. "Go before I push you in," Yarrow snarled behind me.

"Hey leave her alone and pick on someone your own size kitty," I heard Cobra sneer. Yarrow growled and leapt over me. I slowly entered the cold water. Just as bone-chilling as I remembered it, a shiver went through my back and I forced myself to cross the river. Before I knew it, I was on Breezeclan territory. The burnt grass patches still lingered around. I padded and felt and heard the grass crunch underneath my paws. Each step made me feel more and more upset. I padded next to Topaz. Toby stopped, and soon everyone else stopped.

"Crouch down, a patrol is here," Toby hissed and we all crouched in the grass. I made my way towards the front and saw the patrol. I saw Stormstar, Birdsong, and Honeysong running in the front. Tigersong, Dapplespot, Forestwind, Runningstorm, Cherryfrost, Acorntail, and Stormstrke were following. My eyes locked onto Stormstrike. He looked healthy and well fed. I sighed and flattened my ears when he stopped. The patrol wasn't far from us, so I could hear what they were saying.

"What is it Stormstrike," Cherryfrost said. The rest of the patrol stopped and Stormstar padded up to him. "Do you smell that?" I heard him say. His voice brought back so many memories from the clan. Everyone scented the air. "It smells like forest and Breezeclan," Acorntail responded. I held my breath in. "You were from Breezeclan am I correct," Risk whispered quietly. I nodded slightly.

"New plan, go up to them and see what they do," he whispered. I looked at him. He smirked. "I'm joking, I know how hard it must be just to see them," he added. I nodded and looked back at them. The tall grass surrounding us flew by and brought there scents to me. I drew in their scents and smiled slightly. "You're probably imagining things, come on, we are going to be late to the gathering," Forestwind said. "Hey that's Forest," Risk said.

I glanced at him and saw sorrow in his eyes. Stormstar nodded and they were soon running again. Once they were out of view, everyone stood up and stretched. "Who runs to make it to the gathering," Yarrow sounded confused. Everyone shrugged and looked towards the direction they left. "Let's continue, no noise anymore alright," Toby said and we started padding again.

I ended up in the back with Topaz. Like Toby said, nobody said a word. I scented the air and I knew we were close. The scents from Lakeclan and Rockclan combined with the scents from Breezeclan. Toby ordered Ring to take 10 cats from the group to attack the other side. She took Ember, Vole, Yarrow, Cobra, Weasel, Meadow, Night, Jay, Thistle, and Furze. Risk and Toby led us near the right side of the gathering, Ring went around to the left side. "Roll around so our scents won't be spotted easily," Toby whispered. I rolled on the rocky ground and shook out my pelt

I spotted Pebblestar and Rainstar on the leader's rock. We spread out so every spot was surrounded by Fang cats. I crouched down low enough and closed my eyes. "About time Breezeclan shows up, I thought you were always the first one," I heard Pebblestar sneer. "Let this gathering begin," Rainstar yowled. I opened my eyes and looked at my paws. "We have three new warriors, Blackfrost, Icefur, and Raindrop," I heard Rainstar yowl. I looked back up and saw Pebblestar go next.

"Rockclan is doing well, sadly, Stumpytail had a broken leg, the deputy in the meantime is Cliffshadow," he yowled. I saw a brown tom with black paws and dark green eyes stand up and bow his head. Gatherings are really short. Stormstar was next. "We have three new warriors as well, Cherryfrost, Stormstrike, and Acorntail. The mismatched curse is gone and is probably dead," Stormstar yowled. My heart stopped when she said that. Did she not believe I was going to survive?

A low growl escaped my mouth. "You sure showed them," Topaz whispered in my ear. "That is good, now we have no reason to attack you anymore," Pebblestar yowled. "This gathering is ove-," he stopped talking when Toby and Risk walked out and sat in front of the leader's rock. "Toby," Pebblestar snarled. I saw Rockclan stand up. The rest of the clans did to. "Greetings clanners, we have an announcement to make," Toby said and smirked.

"We wish to hear nothing from you or how you pack is doing," Stormstar snarled. I never saw her angry. "You may want to hear this Stormstar, I am ashamed you believe so little in your cat," he said. "What do you mean," she snarled. Murmurs spread through that gathering clearing. "I mean about your 'mismatched curse' she is doing rather well," Toby smirked. Risk turned around and his eyes landed on me. He beckoned me with his tail.

"Go, he wants you there," Topaz whispered. "Go with me please," I blurted out. He frowned and nodded. I stood up and began padding. Topaz was behind me with his head lowered. Gaps filled the air. "Swiftpaw!" I heard Stormstrike exclaim excitedly. I ignored him and stood next to Toby and Risk. "Is this your 'curse'," Toby said and stared at Stormstar. I forced myself to look up at her. Her expression said it all. She expected me dead. "I-I didn't e-expect y-you to be alive," she stuttered.

Topaz sat next to me with his head still lowered. "Answer," Risk whispered in my ear. I cleared my throat. "Why," I said, but it came out as a growl. "You said this curse was killed," Pebblestar snarled. "Swiftpaw, I should have known-," Stormstar said. "It's Swift," I interrupted her. "Know back to the original topic," Toby said and stood in front of me. "We wish for you to peacefully hand over two cats from each clan to be a prisoner," he said.

Pebblestar and Rainstar snarled. "Never," Pebblestar snarled, "We will not do that," Rainstar added. Toby sighed. "Well then," he said and stood up, "I guess we will choose two by force." He flicked his tail and I saw every Fang cat walk out of hiding and surround the clan cats. I kept staring at Stormstar and she stared back. Ring padded next to Risk and Toby and snarled.

"Then we will fight back," Pebblestar yowled and unsheathed his claws. Almost immediately, screeches and hisses filled the air. Ring, Risk, and Toby leapt onto the leader's rock and attacked the clan leaders. I shook my head and ran to the nearest cat. Tigerfrost leapt onto me and pinned me down. "We trusted you," she snarled. I hissed and kicked her stomach. I knocked the wind out of her and she gasp. I shoved her off and ran to another cat.

I saw Cherryfrost and Acorntail being attacked by Viper and Cobra. Someone slammed into my side and I stumbled. I looked up and saw Icefur snarling. Anger boiled inside me and I slashed my claws at her cheek. She screeched in pain and backed up. I stood up and looked around. I spotted Stormstrike pinning and slashing his claws at Rat. I lashed my tail and sprinted to him. I lashed my claws at his side and sent him away from Rat.

I stood on the side of Rat and hissed. Stormstrike frowned and sadness filled his eyes. I glanced down at Rat. He had his left eye closed and his ears were cut in places. I narrowed my eyes at Stormstrike. He hadn't moved. Topaz tackled him and wrestled around. I blinked and in moments, I saw Stormstrike pinned down. I looked around and saw every clan cat pinned.

The leaders were cornered against the leader's rock. "Now, we have won, give us two cats," Toby snarled breathlessly. "Dapplespot and Runningstorm," Stormstar muttered. They walked over to Toby with cuts and gashes almost everywhere. A Fang cat was with each. Stormstar sat down defeated and I saw her starting to cry. She cared deeply for her cats, but not me of course.

I was just happy it wasn't Forestwind or Stormstrike chosen. I looked at Topaz, who was struggling to keep Stormstrike still. "Bramblehawk and Rockpelt," Pebblestar said through gritted teeth. Rainstar was last. "Brackenheart and Stormdance," she muttered. Toby looked at his new prisoners. "Very well, let's go," he said and led the new prisoners out of the gathering place. Each Fang cat let go of the cat they were pinning and sprinted to the leaders.

I followed Topaz, grateful to finally be able to leave. We surrounded the new prisoners. From behind me, I heard the clan cats yowl and argue. "They won't let us go easily without a fight, they will come to attack you rogues," Runningstorm snarled. Toby sighed. "Jay, knock him out and drag him the rest of the way," Toby said. Jay padded up to Runnignstorm and hit him behind his head. Runningstorm fell on the floor and Jay began to drag him.

I closed my eyes. Who did I hurt? Tigerfrost, Icefur, and Stormstrike. I stopped and sunk my claws in the ground. I didn't think twice about attacking Stormstrike to defend Rat. Topaz stood with me. He licked my shoulder and I saw that it was bleeding. I didn't even feel it when Tigerfrost sunk her claws in my shoulder. Topaz looked at me and I stared back. He quickly licked the scar on my cheek that he made and padded up to Glacier.

I stood there, shocked and happy. I smiled slightly and padded up to Rat and Weasel. "How is your eye Rat," I asked. "Its fine, but I need to get it from not getting infected," he said with his wounded eye closed. I nodded and padded behind Topaz. I was quiet the rest of the way and i saw him keep glancing back at me. I smiled and continued padding.

…

**A/n: I didn't realize how many words I typed until the end. Anyways, hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please rate, review, and follow. If you want any of your characters in my story, just leave the description, name, and personality. Don't forget to leave the eye color; I can't count how many people do. Also, please tell me what you think of TopazxSwift. I think they make a cute couple. Lol. Please also check out my other story, Heart of the Moon. Thanky you and pace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello peeps. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long haha. Thanks to Alexisjay101, SpiritTheFlygon, and Swanfeather of Thunderclan for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

**Reviews**

**Cosmicstar (guest) – **Sure I will add Twilight, thanks for adding the personality.

**Swanfeather of Thunderclan**- They don't have apprentices in the Fangs, they have trainees, and only the second-in-command (Risk) can train them.

**Jasmine (guest) –** ya I can add Lostblood in here, but I will make slight changes if that is fine with you (:

**Lolly pop (guest)-** Thanks!

**Ally cat** **(Guest**)** – **Why are you scared of Swift? Lol.

**Wow, lots of reviews. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Swift's pov**

We made it back to camp in a short amount of time. Wren immediately took the prisoners to their dens. Toby was talking with three unknown cats. Were they here to join? I padded towards the food pile and picked up a squirrel. I sat down near Toby and flicked my ear.

"It's good to have you back you three. Any luck finding your sister Lostblood?" Toby said to the black tom with strange red colored marks on him. He was also a curse; one red eye and one teal eye. He shook his head and sighed.

"I will find her someday, I hope," he spoke up. I quickly ate the rest of my squirrel and padded away. I am sure Toby will call a meeting or something. I shook out my pelt and saw Horacio enter the kit den. A loud yowl echoed through camp. Most of the cats stopped and looked towards the sound.

I flicked my ear and looked around. I needed to talk to Runningstorm and Dapplespot. I went into the prisoners den and looked around. Most of them were sleeping on the cave ground, Rockpelt was scratching at the walls. "Hey," I growled for him to stop.

Dapplespot lifted her head and nudged Runningstorm. He lifted his head and narrowed his eyes at me. "What do you want traitor," he snarled. "If you don't remember, you're in Fang territory, I can easily have them kill you," I snarled back. I was agitated that Stormstrike attacked Rat, but I couldn't blame him. I shook my head.

"I don't speak with traitors Swift," he snarled again and curled up again. Rockpelt and Bramblehawk were whispering to one another. I lashed my tail. I wasn't going to get anything out of Runningstorm or Dapplespot. I sighed and backed out of the den. "Having fun there," Topaz said and I jumped. I growled slightly.

"I said don't scare me again," I said. He chuckled and looked around. "Come on, we still have lots to do tomorrow," he said and led me to our den. I curled up in my nest and looked at him. "Did you see those three cats talking with Toby," he asked me while lying down.

I nodded slightly. "I only know that one of them is named Lostblood, I overheard them," I said. Topaz nodded and yawned. "We should check on Rat tomorrow, he has to stay in the healer den for a couple of days," Topaz said through a yawn. He rested his head on the ground. "Good night," he whispered and closed his eyes.

I stared at him for a while. At first glance, I would have thought that he was a Rockclan cat. Guess not. I yawned and also fell asleep.

I opened my eyes and I was in Breezeclan territory. I stood up hesitantly. This has to be a dream. I looked around and saw the grass swaying, but no wind was blowing by. I lashed my tail and looked around. Nobody was around. I walked to the left of this place. I saw a bunch of cats with pale eyes staring past me, or maybe at me.

I recognized them easily. They were the clans. I saw Stormstar, Pebblestar, and Rainstar in the front with Birdsong, Stumpytail, and Icestream. Their clans were right behind them. I scanned the area and saw Stormstrike, Cherryfrost, Acorntail, Sootwind, and everyone I knew in Breezeclan. Even Haildrop, who died a little before I was banished.

"_Traitor_," their voices filled the air. It echoed through the plains and seemed to make the grass sway faster. I tilted my head and saw them running at me. They were all the same speed. I flattened my ears and sprinted away. As fast as I ran, they seemed to come closer and closer. I skidded to a stop and panted.

I felt like I was suffocating, like something was forcing my breath out of me. I glanced back at the clan cats, they stopped running. I breathed faster and faster, I couldn't control it. I gasp, desperate to breath. I felt like I was drowning or suffocating. I collapsed on my side and curled up. I screamed into the ground.

I lifted my head and glared at the clan cats. Once I did that, a rush of wind blew by and I breathed normally. I looked around and they were gone, except for Stormstrike. I pulled myself up and lashed my tail. He was walking towards me with a smile.

He looked the same as when I was in the clan. I forced myself to stay in the same spot. He came close to my ear. "_**Traitor**_," he whispered. I backed away and saw him snarling. I lashed my tail and narrowed my eyes. I wasn't going to run away anymore.

He seemed to be looking past me though. I looked over my shoulder and saw Topaz on a hill, looking down at us. He seemed the same as always, except he looked furious. I turned back to Stormstrike and he disappeared. I looked at Topaz and he to disappeared. I blinked once, and I was surrounded. I looked around and saw foxes, the clans, and the Fangs surrounding me.

Someone yowled and they rushed to me. They all scratched, bit, and clawed me. Someone sunk their claws in my shoulder and pulled me. I looked up and saw nobody there. I stood up and everything disappeared.

I opened my eyes and I was back in the nest. I was panting slightly and I looked around. It was morning and everyone was out of the den. I sighed slightly. It was just a dream. I still felt like I was suffocating. I stood up and shook out my pelt. I padded outside of the den, exhausted.

I saw Aspen and her kits outside the kit den. I looked around. I growled slightly and padded to the prisoners den. I padded inside and saw them sleeping. "Runningstorm," I snarled loud enough to wake them up, everyone but Runningstorm.

Dapplespot stared at me with narrowed eyes. "If you want to know how everyone was doing in the clan, I can tell you," she said. I nodded. "The new warriors are upset, there are two new kits; Lightningkit and Leafkit, and everyone misses you," she said. "That's it," I asked. She nodded and rested her head on her paws. I sighed and backed out of the den.

I bumped into Lostblood. "Sorry," I muttered. He tilted his head. "You're Forestwind's kit right," he said. "How do you know her," I said. He chuckled. "I was in Breezeclan, right before you were born," he said and sat down. "Are you or are you not," he said and tilted his head.

"I-I am," I stuttered. "You look like her," he said and looked around. "How?" I look nothing like my mother. "Not fur color or eye color, size and shape," he said and looked closely at my fur. "Plus, you have a little bit of brown stripes mixed in with you black ones," he said and backed his head.

"Is that good or bad," I said with a chuckle. "Depends," he said and looked over his shoulder. I followed his gaze and saw the two cats he was with pad to us. One was a white she-cat with one white eye, most likely blind, and one dark orange eye. She also had light grey markings near her back. I looked at the other one.

It was also a she-cat and was also white, but she had one black paw and a star shaped pattern on her head. She had one red eye and one blue eye. They padded closer and nodded to Lostblood. "This is Angel and Twilight," Lostblood introduced me to the two she-cats. "I'm Swift," I said.

Angel nodded shyly and Twilight smiled. "You're Swift, the one Yarrow hates right," she said. "I guess," I said more like a question. She laughed lightly. "You look just like Lostblood's sister," Angel whispered. Lostblood nodded slightly and looked away. "Well, we came to get Lostblood so we can go hunting, come on," Twilight said trying to change the subject. She nudged Lostblood and they padded away and out of camp.

I sighed. The nightmare from earlier was still in my mind. I closed my eyes sighed. I looked around and saw Briar enter the healers den. I padded to the den and walked inside. Topaz, Weasel, and Briar were sitting around Rat. They didn't seem to notice I was there.

Rat had cobwebs over his left eye and on his wounds. His right leg was also bundle up. He spotted me and half smiled. Topaz looked at me and smiled. "What's wrong with your leg," I spoke up. "That cat broke it when he clawed my eye," Rat said and looked down.

I know he was talking about Stormstrike. I flattened my ears. Topaz noticed and sighed. "You know he would attack Swift, what were you hoping for, that he wasn't going to fight back," Topaz muttered. I narrowed my eyes at him and looked at my paws. It was true; I just didn't want to admit it. I lashed my tail and turned to leave.

"Aww come on, please stay Swift, after all, you did promise me that you will protect him," Weasel said. "No I didn't, I promised Briar," I said. "You know what I mean," he said. I reluctantly sat down near the entrance of the den. I stared at the moss covered wall on the other side of Rat. Tension filled the air and everyone stayed quiet.

"I'm going hunting," I muttered and padded outside. I rushed over to the entrance of camp. "Where is little Swifty going in a hurry," Yarrow sneered when I reached the entrance. "Going back to Breezeclan are you?" he said with a smirk. Furze sat next to him and I saw him stiffen. "Shut up Yarrow," I said and padded outside. "Why you have to hurt my feelings like that?" I heard him sneer. I growled and began running.

Before I knew it, I was at the waterfall. I looked around and sighed. I padded into the cold water and closed my eyes. I should have never fallen in love with Stormstrike. I flattened my ears and looked down at my reflection. I sat down on the rocks and looked up at the roaring waterfall. I squinted and saw something behind the waterfall.

I stood up from the pool of water and walked to the waterfall. I stood under it and the water drenched my head. I shook out my fur and leapt into it. I landed on the other side and looked around. It was a cave. The clear rocks shined with color. I looked at a blue one and smiled. It looked like Stormstrike's eye color. I flicked my ear and heard paw steps.

I leapt out of the cave and through the waterfall. Topaz was at the edge of the pool of water. "I thought I find you here," he said. He noticed my soaked fur. "Where you trying to drown yourself or what, who goes into a waterfall," he said with concern. I remained silent. Should I show him the cave? I looked over my shoulder. I sighed. "Follow me," I said and leapt through the waterfall.

I looked around the cave and sat down. Water droplets fell off my soaked fur and created a small puddle underneath me. Moments later, Topaz leapt into the cave. He was soaked to. He looked around the cave shocked and amazed. "Wow," he breathlessly said.

"I know," I muttered and shook out my pelt. Water flew everywhere and landed on him. I began grooming my fur. Topaz was still looking at the clear rocks, the ones shining with color. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. "Sorry for what I said at the healers den," he said and glanced at me.

"I am not mad at that," I muttered. I perked my ears up and heard many paw steps. I scented the air; I scented Rockclan. I flattened my ears and stood up. Topaz seemed to notice to, because he stared through the waterfall. "If we run back, we can warn Toby," I said and prepared to leap across. "Easy enough for a Breezeclan cat," Topaz said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and leapt through the waterfall.

I saw Pebblestar and Stumpytail at the front near the edge of the pool of water. I flattened my ears and hissed. "Look the traitor, get her," Pebblestar snarled. Skyrock and Goldenleap hesitated to enter the water. "What's the matter, poor Rockclan can't swim," I sneered. They hissed and snarled, but didn't enter the water.

Topaz was soon at my side. "Get her," Pebblestar snarled. I slowly made my way to the edge of the water. Topaz was right behind me and I nodded to him. We bolted out of the pool and ran to the direction of camp. "Get them," I heard Pebblestar yowl behind us.

"Run faster Topaz," I joked. He growled and sped up. We ran into camp breathlessly. "Rockclan is here," I yowled. Toby exited his den. "Then we let them come," he said with a smirk and nodded to Ring. "He doesn't know how big The Fangs are exactly," he added and ordered cats to go to certain areas.

"I'm going to protect the kit's den," I muttered to Topaz and padded over to the kit's den. He followed close behind and we waited at the entrance. I looked out of the den and everyone was hiding in a den. I scented the air and Rockclan was near.

I saw Pebblestar run into camp. "Come face me like a leader Toby," he snarled. His snarl echoed through the dens. I saw Toby pad out of his den with a smirk. "You are greatly outnumbered, gives us back our warriors," Stumpytail snarled. I remembered the day they came to attack Breezeclan. He looked so menacing then, he looks weak now.

Aspen and Lily told the kits to stay quiet and in the back of the den. Toby chuckled. "You underestimate The Fangs oh great leader of Rockclan," Toby sneered and raised his tail. I saw a group of cats block the entrance to camp. In seconds, Rockclan was surrounded. "We will not back down nor will we leave without our clan mates," Pebblestar snarled and unsheathed his claws.

He lashed his tail and every clan cat ran to an opponent. I rushed outside the den and ran straight to Stumpytail. He lashed his claws toward me, but I swerved out of the way and knocked him down. I leapt onto his back and sunk my claws near his spine. He snarled and squirmed around.

Something or someone hit the side of my head and I went flying towards a wall. I hit the wall with my head and groaned. I felt dizzy and everything spun around. Someone went past me and I faintly heard snarling and yowling. I closed my eyes to try to regain myself.

I must have closed my eyes for a while, because when I opened them, the clan cats were gone. I stood up dizzily and shook my head. "Swift!" I heard Aspen yowl. She rushed over to me with tears in her eyes. "They took Lark!" she sobbed. I sat still, shocked. I growled at myself. I was supposed to protect her.

"Who else?" I said. "Topaz was being dragged away as well, they knocked him out and took both of them as prisoners," she sobbed. I flattened my ears. They took him. I stood up immdieately. I looked around and saw Lostblood padding towards me. "Let's go," he said.

"Where," I asked. "Rockclan, you do want to get them back don't you," he asked. I nodded and followed him. Briar and Weasel stopped us. "Where are you going?" they asked. "I'm going to get back Topaz and Lark," I snarled. "I am going with you," Weasel said. "They took Rat," he snarled. "Briar, stay here and help them," he said.

"If we aren't back in four sunrises, come and get us," he said. Briar nodded and walked over to Olive. We padded outside of camp and began heading to Rockclan. "Where do you think you're going," Yarrow snarled impatiently. "Going to bring back cats," I snarled back. "I am going with you… they… they took Furze," he muttered.

I nodded. Normally, I would say no, but he probably cares about her. I ran up a tree and looked around. "How far is it?" Yarrow asked. "Two days away from here," Lostblood said. "That far!" he yowled. "You didn't have to come you know," I snarled at him. Weasel leapt onto the tree I was on. He sighed and looked around.

"Let's go," I said and we all began padding towards Rockclan territory. I will get them back. Lark because I promised to protect her. Topaz, because, because I can't be without him. I looked around. If I was by myself, I would sprint non-stop. I shook my head and focused on this rescue.

…

**A/N: Ya, I hate Pebblestar to. Lol, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I know it may seem far, but it will defientiley make the story more interesting with the travel. (: Please rate, review, and follow and I am putting a close to the character thingy. I already have a lot haha. Anyways, please keep reading, thanks for all the kind reviews, it makes me inspired to keep writing. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone. I am very excited for the upcoming chapters. Hope you guys are to. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.**

**Reviews**

**TheGhost129**- What?

**Snowtail (guest) - **Thank you very much (:

**Cosmicstar (guest)** - They couldn't stop them because a lot of the Fangs were also out hunting or guarding the prisoners. Twilight and Angel are Lostblood's friends. I can't tell you why they stop making fun of her yet, lol.

**Swanfeather of Thunderclan**- It's not all of Rockclan; it is just Pebblestar who makes those decisions.

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Swift's pov**

I walked in the front with Lostblood beside me. Weasel and Yarrow were behind us looking around. I have never been to Rockclan territory, but I know what to expect. We have to climb straight up a mountain to get to their camp, which is easy for them. I shook my head and flicked my ear.

Lostblood looked around the area. "We should stop and hunt for now," Lostblood said and sat down. I leapt onto a branch and saw them leave. I yawned and looked towards the mountains. Weasel came back with two mice. I let my tail hang off of the branch.

"You hungry Swift," I heard him yowl. I shook my head and scented the air. "You haven't eaten since we left," Lostblood said. I looked down and saw him with two rabbits. I am guessing he never got use to eating anything else besides Breezeclan prey. He swayed his tail and looked up at me. "Fine," I growled. I leapt down and picked up the rabbit.

I ate it quickly and leapt back onto the branch. "Looks like someone doesn't want to be with us," Yarrow sneered. I ignored him and looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to set. "Let's stay here for the night, we will leave first thing in the morning," Lostblood said and curled up near the trunk of the tree.

"I will stay on guard," I said. Yarrow nodded and Weasel shrugged. "Wake someone else up soon so you can rest," Weasel said and curled up near Lostblood. A cold breeze blew by. I stayed still on the branch.

Nothing happened for a while. I looked back up at the sky and saw that it was moonhigh. I looked down at the others. I flicked my ear and heard paw steps, many paw steps. I scented the air. I looked around warily. "Wake up," I snarled to them and leapt off the branch and in front of them.

"What's wrong," Lostblood meowed sleepily. I lashed my tail and stared at the bush. A blue-grey tom with light grey underbelly stepped out of the bush. He had bluish-purple eyes. "Who are you," I snarled. "I am Adonis, are you one of those Rockclan cats?" he said and unsheathed his claws.

"No, why," I said and looked past him and at the bushes. "I am part of the Mountain cats, Rockclan is taking our territory and taking our cats as prisoners," he snarled. Looks like The Fangs aren't the only ones having trouble with Rockclan then.

"Adonis," Yarrow said with widened eyes. "Yarrow, so nice to see you again," Adonis bowed his head. I looked at Yarrow and back at Adonis. "I apologize for startling you," Adonis said to me. I nodded and looked at the bushes. "Who else is here," I said out loud.

A black tom with a dark grey underbelly and orange eyes padded out. "This is my brother, Spider," Adonis said. "How are the others," Yarrow said and sat down. "Good," Adonis said and looked at Lostblood. I shook out my pelt and scented the air. "Are we going to stay and talk or do we keep going," Weasel said.

I nodded to him and we walked past Adonis and Spider. They followed us and kept talking with Yarrow. I suddenly felt tired and regretted not going to sleep. I yawned and slowed down a little. "You ok there Swift," Weasel said and padded next to me. "I'm fine," I growled and walked faster.

My paws began to ache and I felt exhausted. It was dawn now, we traveled through the night. "You want to stop and rest Swift," Lostblood asked once again. "I said I'm fine," I said tiredly. "Don't push yourself to much, you won't have energy to save them at this rate," he said and nodded to the group.

I collapsed to a sitting position. "Go to sleep, we will wake you up when it is time to continue alright," Weasel said and walked into the bushes to hunt. I laid on my side and closed my eyes. I fell asleep almost immediately.

…

**Topaz's pov**

I walked on the side of Lark surrounded by the Rockclan cats. I woke up halfway to Rockclan territory. Stumpytail stayed on my side at all times. I glanced at Rat and Furze. They only took four of us thankfully. I looked up at the rising sun. My mind wondered to Swift. What happened to her? Is she hurt?

I looked at Stumpytail and hissed. He chuckled slightly and hissed back. We made it to a steep mountain side. "You expect us to go up there," I said staring up the mountain. "Of course not, we take prisoners through the secret entrance, we wouldn't want you to die so easily," Pebblestar sneered and moved rocks and clumps of grass. He moved the last rock and I saw a narrow hole leading to a tunnel.

Pebblestar went first, followed by Stumpytail. The prisoners stayed near the center of the group. My size didn't help at all through this tunnel. My back was touching the top and being scraped by pointy rocks. Lark was in front of me, she had her head lowered and tail tucked between her legs. She was scared.

I sighed. We made it through the tunnel and entered the camp. It was surrounded at all sides by mountains, holes in the mountain sides made up the dens. Stumpytail led us to the prisoner den.

"This was originally the apprentice den, but we don't have any kits that are near ready to be apprenticed," Stumpytail said. We squeezed into the small den. I sat on one side near the entrance. "I want two guards here at all times," I heard Stumpytail yowl.

Two cats came inside. I remembered them from my times at the gatherings as Cliffshadow and Cloudrock. Cliffshadow fell asleep almost instantly. I smirked slightly. "I just want you to know that I don't approve of this prisoner thing," Cloudrock said. "Then let us free," Furze snarled.

I shouldered her back and stood in the front of the group. Rat was defending Lark. "Calm your temper Furze," I muttered. She hissed and curled up in a ball. "How is my brother doing," Cloudrock said. "I am sorry I don't know who you're talking about," I said and sat down. "Glacier, his name was Frozenpaw when he was here," she said and turned to us.

"Glacier, oh he is fine, I think he found a mate," I said remembering Nimble. They must be mates by now I don't know. "Thank Starclan," she said. I didn't know if I still believed in Starclan or not. Do rogues believe in them? I shook my head and looked around at our den.

Cliffshadow sat up immediately after we talked when Stumpytail walked inside. "How is our little prisoners doing?" he sneered. I narrowed my eyes and Furze hissed. He chuckled loud enough for it to echo through the den. Cloudrock hung her head.

A yellow-brown tom came inside. He had amber eyes, not a curse. "We have another prisoner Stumpytail," he said. "Then bring them in Boulderflame," he snarled. A dark grey she-cat with white ear tips came inside. She was a curse to, one dark blue eye, one yellow eye.

"Oh, Wolf from the Mountain cats," Stumpytail sneered and lashed his claws at her cheek. "How is Adonis," he sneered and placed his claws near her throat. She remained calm and still. "Better than you will ever be," she snarled and pushed his paw away. Stumpytail rolled his eyes and padded outside.

"Mountain cats," I said confused. "Ya, you four must be from the other rogue pack," she said and wiped a paw over her cut on her cheek. "Yes," I said and looked at our guards. "Well Adonis and Spider must have gone to look for me, I am second-in-command after all," she said and looked at Rat, Lark and Furze.

Her eyes landed on Lark. "How desperate must they be to steal a kit," she snarled and looked outside. "Did any other of your cats get stolen?" I asked. "Hurricane was almost taken, I stopped them and in result, got stolen myself," she said and sighed.

I nodded and looked past our guards. Pebblestar was holding a clan meeting. "I am going to snoop," I said and crawled closer to the exit. I was a little bit behind Cloudrock. I saw Pebblestar on the Meeting Rock.

"If they are going to take some of our clan mates, then we will take there's to," I heard him yowl. The clan cheered. I just chuckled. "We even have the second-in-command from the Mountain cats, they think they can have that territory, fools!" he yowled. Once again, the clan cheered.

I sighed and glanced at Wolf. She was talking with Furze. Surprisingly, I saw Furze relaxed instead of angry or upset. I looked back outside and I saw Stumpytail smirking at me. I held back a hiss and narrowed my eyes. His smirk grew wider and he looked up at Pebblestar.

"They are the ones who want this prisoner thing to happen," Cloudrock murmured. I nodded. Did other clan cats agree with this? I yawned and looked up at the sky, the sun was setting. I backed up into the den and curled up next to Rat and Furze. I stared at the sunset, hoping that Swift can possibly find us.

…

**Swift's pov**

We stopped and rested multiple times. I didn't feel like resting anymore. "Look, the mountain is getting closer," Weasel said, I climbed up the tree to the lowest branch. I didn't see anything. I looked up and frowned. I let out a shaky breath and climbed higher and higher. Before I knew it, I was at the very top. I looked towards the mountain, and sure enough, it was close.

"Come down Swift," Lostblood yowled. I looked down and saw them. I walked to the edge of the branch and leapt off. I landed right next to Adonis and Yarrow. I swayed my tail and looked around.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at the bush; I saw a spot of red fur. I scented the air. I know that scent; it was the same scent from when I saw a fox. I perked my ears up and hissed. A fox leapt out of the bushes and snarled at me. We backed up and hissed.

Lostblood unsheathed his claws and swiped them in the air. The fox snapped its jaws and rushed towards us. "To the trees," Weasel yowled. We ran up the trees and stared down at the fox. It kept circling the tree we were on. "Looks like we are stuck here until it goes away," Adonis said and sighed.

"No, I have no time for this," I snarled and leapt onto the fox's back. It yelped in surprise and rose up on its hind legs, clearly trying to squish me. I snarled and leapt off of the fox before it fell on its back. I ran around the tree and leapt onto its side, claws unsheathed.

We used that trick when fighting badgers in Breezeclan. Run in a circle and leap at it when it doesn't expect you to. The fox stumbled into a tree and snarled. I raked my claws down its side and jumped out of the way before it bit down. It barked in my face and I hissed.

I glanced up at the others. Lostblood had his eyes narrowed and everyone else was staring wide eyed. I looked back at the fox. It was charging towards me. It snapped its jaws in front of me and slashed its claws. I ducked and tackled it.

Of course, I wasn't strong or big enough to bring it down. I sunk my claws in its chest and run under it. I ran up the tree and leapt onto its back. It shook its head vigorously and snarled. I hissed and sunk my claws behind its ears. It bit down on my tail and I yowled. It pulled me off and put a big paw on my chest. It was snarling in my face. I glared up at it and hissed. It shook its head and growled.

It didn't do anything besides snarl in my face. "Swift," I heard Weasel yowl. The fox looked up at him. I slashed my claws at its neck and ran out of the way. It backed up into a tree and growled. I hissed and flexed my claws. I saw the white fur on its neck turn red.

It whimpered and ran into the bush it came from. I looked at my bitten tail. It was red instead of grey. I moved it, at least it wasn't broken. "Good job Swift," Weasel said and leapt down next to me. "Ya and thanks for the help I really appreciate it," I snarled sarcastically and continued padding towards the territory.

"Wait Swift," I heard Lostblood yowl. I stopped walking and lashed my tail. "At least put cobwebs on your tail to stop the bleeding," he said and started wrapping cobwebs around my tail. I sat down and flicked my ear. Weasel, Yarrow, Adonis, and Spider padded next to Lostblood. "You know, we never saw a cat take care of a fox by themselves, that's why we let you do it by yourself," Weasel said.

I nodded and looked forward. I perked my ears up. We were at the mountain side. I looked up and the top of the mountains was lost in the clouds. I scented the air. This was definitely the Rockclan mountain side. I stood up.

"We are here," I said. Adonis and Spider started climbing up the mountain side. I stared up at them. "Oh sorry, we forgot, you aren't Mountain cats," Adonis said and climbed back down. I looked around at the ground. "There has to be another way instead of climbing," Weasel said shakily. I nodded and swiped my paws on the ground.

Small rocks moved and then, a bigger rock moved slightly. I sunk my claws into it and pulled it out of the way. Under it, there were clumps of grass. I moved it and found a tunnel entrance. "Wow, you are very smart Swift," Adonis said and squeezed through the tunnel. He backed outside and sat down.

"You first," he said to me. I shrugged and went through the tunnel. Weasel was behind me. The tunnel seemed to go on forever. Light slowly filled the tunnel and I knew we were close. I stopped when I saw a glimpse of the Rockclan camp. "We have to be very quiet, why don't you stay here and wait until something happens," I said to everyone.

They nodded. I let out a shaky breath and stalked out of the tunnel. I quickly ran behind a pile of rocks. Nobody seemed to notice me. I smiled slightly and scented the air. I scented the faint scent of Rat, Furze, Lark, and Topaz. I followed the scent and found it goes through the clearing. I flattened my ears.

I stayed in the shadows of the rocks. I looked around and saw lots of holes in the side of the mountain. They must be the dens. I saw Pebblestar on a big rock looking around the clearing. I backed up deeper into the shadows. His green eyes landed on the shadows I was hiding in.

He lifted his nose into the air. He perked his ears up and smirked. "Bring the prisoners out of their den now," he yowled. I saw Stumpytail enter one of the dens. Sanddust and Falconscreech exited the den. Then, I saw Furze, Lark, Rat, Topaz, and another cat follow him.

I stifled a growl when Stumpytail shoved Topaz. I saw him turn his head to him. They lined up under the rock Pebblestar was on. "We said we were going to keep you as prisoners to bring our clan mates back, but I have other plans," Pebblestar yowled.

All of Rockclan was around the clearing. I was farthest away from him. I looked around, studying the camp. At the front near Pebblestar's rock, the mountain peak was there. I focused back on Pebblestar. He leapt down from the rock and paced in front of his 'prisoners'. Topaz looked around the camp. His eyes landed on the shadow I was hiding in.

He kept looking around. Pebblestar stopped in front of him. "Anything you will like to say before I kill you," he sneered and unsheathed his claws. "No," Topaz simply said and narrowed his eyes. "Too bad," Pebblestar snarled and charged forward.

I flattened my ears and sprinted forward. I ran as fast as I could. I tackled Pebblestar and pinned him down. "Don't you dare," I snarled in his face. He looked around wildly and then focused on me. I narrowed my eyes and hissed. I looked at the Rockclan cats.

They didn't seem to want to help Pebblestar, except for Stumpytail. He was stalking towards me. I sunk my claws into Pebblestar's shoulders. He yowled. Stumpytail charged forwards. I leapt off of Pebblestar and onto Stumpytail. I sunk my claws into his side and slashed my claws at his neck.

He pushed me off and hissed. Pebblestar pinned me down and I yowled to call the others. He thought it was of pain. Weasel, Yarrow, and Lostblood cornered the Rockclan cats. Adonis pushed Pebblestar off and Spider checked on the prisoners. I lashed my claws at Pebblestar.

He hissed and pushed me off. "Rockclan attack," he yowled and tackled me. We wrestled around and I saw we were heading for the peak. I saw my group losing and being pinned. Lark, Furze, and Topaz were running towards me. Falconscreech picked up Lark, Sanddust pinned Furze, and Nightstone pinned down Topaz.

I pinned down Pebblestar and snarled. "There is no way you will win," he snarled and kicked my stomach. I flew through the air and landed at the edge of the peak. I sunk my claws into the ground, my back paws were dangling off the peak. I tried to pull myself up, but Pebblestar sunk his claws into my front paws.

I yowled out in pain and realized he was the only thing keeping me from falling. I flattened my ears and stared up at him. "Any last words curse," he sneered between pants. I glanced at everyone else. Topaz was struggling to get to me, so was everyone else. I didn't notice Yarrow pinned down though.

I gulped. Stumpytail was in a pool of blood. He was dead. I narrowed my eyes and looked up at Pebblestar. "Yes" I said and stared at Topaz. He stopped struggling and shook his head vigorously. I nodded slightly.

"If I am going to fall and die here," I said and loosened my right paw and sunk my claws behind Pebblestar's shoulder, "I won't die alone." I snarled and pulled Pebblestar down with me. We both fell down into the deadly river below.

…

**A/N: Wow, what happens next. Find out later lol. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and please rate, review, and follow. I am so excited for what happens and yes, I have everything planned out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and please favorite and follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello people. Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. I was restarted my pokemon game recently so I am stuck on it. But today I will take a break from pokemon and upload another chapter. I didn't realize how much you guys like my story, Thank you! Thank you Glimmershine and Silentwisp for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

**Reviews**

**Rifflepelt**- Haha

**Snowtail (guest) **– Thank you! I will keep posting.

**Silentwisp**- I like cliffies. Thank you and I will.

**Snowthewhitewolf**- Thanks. I know but they expected her not to take revenge on them, they are mean I know lol. Here's an update.

**Wow so many reviews thanks a lot guys. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Yarrow's pov**

I saw Swift hanging off the peak. I 'ran' away from the fight, but I know where I have to go to save her. I quickly ran down the mountain side where the river was. I stopped for a moment and looked up at the peak. A loud yowl echoed through the air and I saw Swift pull down Pebblestar with her.

Great. "That mouse-brain," I snarled out loud. I ran faster to the hill near the river. I glanced up at them and saw them falling quicker and quicker. I gritted my teeth and ran faster. I was too late. I saw Pebblestar hit the water, Swift soon after. I groaned and followed them. Pebblestar was struggling against the currents, bad idea, and I saw him hit a very sharp rock. Well he's dead. I looked through the rushing water and I saw Swift's light grey fur.

I ran alongside the river and saw Swift staying still. Was I too late? I shook my head and leapt into the somewhat calm side of the river. I swam against the currents towards Swift. She hit her head against four rocks and I saw her pass out. I dived under water and gripped her scruff. I pushed against the rocks at the bottom and swam up.

She wasn't heavy at all, just as I expected from a Breezeclan cat. I dragged her onto the shore and put my ear against her chest. Good she was alive. I don't know why I saved Swift. She did allow me to go with her to help Furze, and I won't have anybody to bug if she died. She coughed up water and layed still on her side.

I sighed. I flicked my ear and heard the battle still going on. I flattened my ears when I heard someone call my name. I looked at Swift and back at the mountain. If I leave her, she might get attacked by an animal, if I drag her, I will be too late.

I growled to myself and sprinted towards the mountain, my legs aching from swimming and running. I use to be a Rockclan cat, so I knew the quickest way to the camp. I tore apart some clumps of grass and sticks and ran through the tunnel. I bolted out into the open and saw Topaz fighting at least five cats by himself.

I looked around for Furze. I saw her and another she-cat protecting Lark. Oh ya, Lark is a kit still. I saw Nightstone sneak to them through the shadows, they didn't seem to notice. I hissed and sprinted to him. I barreled into him and hit his head against the rock wall. He collapsed and fainted. I smirked and padded up to Furze and the other cat.

"Who's that," I said to Furze. "Wolf, her name is Wolf," she said and hissed at Firelight. I saw Cloudrock on the Meeting rock. She yowled out loud and the Rockclan cats stopped. Topaz nearly collapsed from exhaustion. "Both our leader and deputy are dead, we should stop this useless battle and focus on choosing a leader," she yowled.

The Rockclan cats looked at each other and nodded. "You should be leader," Boulderflame yowled and smirked. Cloudrock nodded slightly and looked at us. "You may leave now, and hurry," she said. I led the group out of camp and towards the river. I was pinned down by Topaz. I easily pushed him off. "Where were you," he snarled.

"You may not to be so angry with the cat that saved your mate," I sneered and smirked. He perked his ears up and looked around. "Follow," I said and padded to the spot where I left the unconscious Swift. Topaz saw her and ran as fast as his wounds let him to her.

"How did you," he gasped. "I saw them at the peak so I ran to the spot where I knew I will find them," I cut him off. "Thank you," I heard him mutter. He put his ear against her chest. "She's still alive, let's get her to the healer's," I said and began dragging. "It will take two days to get there," Weasel said.

"Not if we take a short cut," I said through Swift's fur. "You knew a quick way to get there and you didn't say anything," he snarled. "Yep," I smirked and shook out my pelt. I looked at Adonis. "Thank you very much for helping us rescue Wolf," he said and bowed his head.

"The Mountain cats will always be there to help in you time of need," Spider spoke up. I nodded and Wolf, Adonis, and Spider ran off to their territory. "How fast is this short cut," Weasel said. He picked up Lark and offered his shoulder to Rat. "If we start going now, we will get there by tomorrow at dawn," I said and scented the air.

"Some of us should hunt, maybe find some herbs as well," I said and stalked into the bushes. I caught three mice and found some cobwebs. I gave one mouse to Lark and the other to Furze. I sat down near the shadows of the trees and began eating my mouse.

Furze came up to me and I heard her purring slightly. I hid my smile and nodded to her. I glanced at Topaz, who refused to eat to put cobwebs on Swift. He must really love her. Now that I think of it, Swift also refused to eat when we were traveling. I shook my head and looked at Furze.

…

**Topaz's pov**

I cleaned Swift's fur and added cobwebs as best as I could. Lostblood sat on the other side of her helping me. I looked up from Swift at Yarrow. Why did he save her? I know he didn't do it because of me or because he wanted to. I guess I should be grateful. I sighed and saw Rat and Weasel curling around Lark keeping her warm.

I looked down at Swift. Her flanks moved up and down, she is still alive. I sighed and layed next to her. My stomach growled. I didn't eat earlier. I saw everyone curling up and falling asleep. Lostblood was on a tree branch looking at the moon. I licked Swift's ear and fell asleep.

"Rise and shine Topaz," Rat yowled in my ear. I jumped lightly and glared at him. He laughed and padded over to Yarrow and Furze. I sat up slowly and looked at Swift. Her fur was messy and still wet from the river. I groomed down her fur and sighed. Lark came up to her and tilted her head.

"Will she be fine," she asked and looked at me. I nodded slightly and yawned. Lark swayed her tail and ran to Rat. "Let's go," Yarrow said and began padding into the forest. I grabbed Swift's scruff and pulled her onto my back. She wasn't heavy so I was able to carry her for a while.

Yarrow led us through the forest. He occasionally stopped and scent the air. Lostblood padded next to him. Rat was carrying Lark in his mouth. "We are probably almost half way," Yarrow muttered from the front. "Probably," I sneered. "I don't come here very often, but I know we aren't lost," he said and walked around a tree.

…

**Glacier's pov**

"One more day," Briar said and paced inside the den. She has been counting the days since they have left to find our stolen cats. Toby, Risk, and Ring sent a patrol to the border, but they didn't find them. "Will you relax Briar, you been like this since Rat has been in the healer's den," Russel said annoyed

"Well sorry if I am concerned about them," she hissed and continued pacing. "A little too over concerned if you ask me," he muttered and stalked out of the den. Nimble curled up next to me. I purred slightly and curled my tail around her. Olive left the den to look for Russel. She was always following him. "The rodent brothers will be fine," Blade muttered from the back of the den.

He was always by himself or occasionally with Yarrow's group. "And what if they aren't Blade," Briar hissed and her fur bristled. "You need to calm down and just take your mind off of them alright," he snarled back. "Sibling fight," Russel muttered when he padded inside. They were brother and sister, I forgot.

"Quiet Russel," Blade hissed and licked one of his brown paws. I perked my ears up and heard talking. Lily's kits ran inside. They were born the day after the attack. Coal came inside soon after with a smile. "What are their names again Coal?" Blade asked slightly annoyed. The kits were on top of him.

"This is Wolf," he flicked his tail to the biggest kit. Wolf was a light grey tom with black ear tips and amber eyes, like his father. "This is Cream," he flicked his tail the second biggest kit. Cream was a creamy colored she-kit with black paws and amber eyes.

"Tor," he nosed the blue-grey tom. He had light blue eyes. "And then Dash," Dash was a tan tom with blue eyes. Wolf tackled and wrestled with Tor. Dash flicked his ear and looked around the den. "Come on kits, Lily's waiting," Coal purred and led his kits out of the den.

"I hate kits," Blade muttered. "You were once a kit," I said with a smirk. He rolled his eyes. "You know what I meant," he said and stalked out of the den. Swift's and Topaz's nest were empty. I sighed. What if Blade is right? What if they don't come back? I carefully left Nimble sleeping and padded out of the den.

Briar was pacing at the entrance to camp. "Let's take your mind off of them, want to go for a walk or hunt?" I said. She nodded and padded outside. We walked straight to the Rockclan border. "I have a question," I said. "What," she said and scented the air.

"Does Olive like Russel?" I said. I noticed how she always looked for him and was always happy when he was there. "I'm supposed to keep it a secret," she muttered and looked around. "So is that a yes or no," I said and scented the air as well. Not much prey was around here.

"Yes," she said and stiffened. "Do you hear that," she said and flicked her ear. I perked my ears up and listened for whatever she heard. "Do you know where we are or did we get lost again," a voice said. "Rat!" Briar yowled and ran towards the area the voice came from.

"Briar?" I heard Rat say. We ran out of some bushes and I saw them. They all looked exhausted. "Rat! Weasel!" Briar yowled and ran to the two brothers. I saw Topaz carrying Swift. "Hey, what happened to her?" I asked when I noticed she was unconscious.

"Long story, where is camp," Topaz muttered. "Told you I wasn't lost," Yarrow sneered and padded into the bushes me and Briar came from. I picked up Lark and followed them back to camp. Blade was outside. "Wow, you went to look for them Briar," he smirked.

"Shut up," Briar hissed. He chuckled and padded to Toby's den. "Lark," I heard Aspen yowl. I saw her running to me. I set down Lark and she ran to her. Toby, Risk, and Ring looked outside the den and nodded.

Topaz was padding to the healers den. I followed him and Horacio and Grace prepared a nest. He carefully placed her down and sighed. They immediately got to work. "Please, let us do our work, we need to focus," Horacio said and we left the den.

Topaz sighed. "You ok?" I asked. "Ya, Cloudrock says hi," he muttered and padded towards Briar and the group. I stood there slightly shocked. My sister says hi. I closed my eyes. If I wasn't a curse, will all of this happen? Pebblestar nearly killed me when I was forced to leave. I shook my head and padded to the den.

"Tell us what happened guys," Olive said to Weasel, Rat and Topaz. "Well it wasn't that exciting being a prisoner in Rockclan, well not until they came," Rat started. "We were only there for two days," Topaz said and chuckled. "It still could have been more fun," Rat mumbled and sat in his nest. "Well it wasn't any news from Rockclan, so Weasel, tell them about the journey there," Topaz said to Weasel.

He nodded and looked around the den. He stayed silent for a while. "Fun," was al he said. He laughed. "Well the first day, nothing really happened except well Swift nearly starved herself, and we also met some Mountain cats," Weasel said. "The next day, we let the Mountain cats come with us, so we continued; again, Swift only ate like once. The amazing thing though, she took on a fox by herself," he said.

"Swift?" Topaz said. "Ya, she would have killed it if it didn't run off," Weasel said and yawned. "Fighting Rockclan was pretty exciting, at least Pebblestar and the deputy are dead," he said. "How did the deputy die," I asked. "Um, Swift killed him, Swift killed both of them actually," Weasel said and shook out his fur. "Wow, sounds like she's pretty tough," Blade muttered from his nest.

"I thought you were asleep," Briar snarled at him. "You thought wrong sis," he said and licked his paw. "I still can't believe she pulled Pebblestar with her, down the peak," Rat said. The peak? But that leads to a river with sharp rocks and it's always harsh. How did she survive?

"I'm going to check on Swift," Topaz said and stood up. "Check tomorrow, you must be exhausted," Blade said with fake worry. He was like Yarrow. "Wait, who saved her form the water, I doubt she was conscious when she was pulled out," I said. Topaz sat back down and sighed. "Yarrow saved her," he muttered.

"You're kidding, Yarrow hates her," Briar said. "I know I do," Yarrow came into our den. Briar and Olive jumped. "Then why did you save her," Topaz said. He shrugged. "If she dies, I have nobody to pick on," he said. Topaz narrowed his eyes. "Well, I told the whole thing to Toby, he just wants to see if Swift can survive her wounds," he said and backed out of the den.

"She will," I heard Topaz murmur and he curled up and fell asleep. Night came quickly. I padded out of my nest. "Glacier," I heard Nimble whisper. I looked over my shoulder and saw her yellow eyes glowing. "Where are you going," she asked and shifted in her nest. "A walk," I said and yawned. "Can I come," she asked and sat up. I nodded and we both padded outside.

I led her to the Rouge River border. The moon was high in the sky and shining brightly. We made it to the River and sat at the edge. I perked my ears up and scented the air. I looked across the river and saw a patrol of Breezeclan cats.

"What are you doing so close to the border," a black and grey she-cat snarled. I lashed my tail. "I didn't cross it did I," I said annoyed. She hissed and her fur bristled. "Cherryfrost relax, he is right," a dark grey tom said. The she-cat, apparently Cherryfrost glared at me and murmured something.

"We ask you to leave from the border line," the grey tom said. Nimble scooted closer to me in fear. She was always scared of being outnumbered. I looked at the cats. They were all small and lean. Like Swift, she was from this clan wasn't she?

"Answer," a dark ginger she-cat hissed. "We just wanted to go for a walk is all," I said. "Tigersong, no need to be so hostile," a light brown tom said. "Do you know my sister," he yowled. I titled my head. "Who?" I asked. "Swiftpaw," he said. "You mean Swift," I corrected him, "ya I know her."

"Please tell her I hope she is doing fine," he mumbled. "Well sure, but when she wakes," I said. I didn't want to worry Swift's brother by telling him she will be unconscious for probably a couple of days.

He nodded. "What's your name," I said. "Acorntail, she will know who it is," he said and nodded to the dark grey tom. "Let's go Stormstrike," Cherryfrost snarled. He nodded and they all padded away. "Well that went well," I muttered to Nimble. She laughed slightly and yawned. "Come on, sorry I woke you," I said and we both headed back to camp.

…

**Swift's pov **

I was in darkness. That was the best I could explain it. I looked around this unknown area. Was I dead? "Hello," a familiar voice said. I hissed and my fur bristled. "You don't remember me Swiftpaw," Haildrop said and padded in front of me. A small ray of light allowed me to see him.

"Am I dead," I couldn't stop myself from asking. "Depends, do you still want to live," he smiled. I nodded. "Then you have to try to stay alive, your wounds aren't bad, but your head injury may be fatal if you don't fight to stay alive," he said.

I nodded again. "Just think of things that are important to you in the pack, stay alive for them alright," he said and sat in front of me. My mind instantly focused on Topaz. "You are a lucky one, you will be alive if you can wake up," he said. "How do I do that," I said.

Haildrop stood up and circled me. "Just think about it, and maybe you will wake," he said and started disappearing. I flattened my ears. I will stay alive. I must be in Starclan if Haildrop is here. I closed my eyes and rested my head on my paws. I focused on trying to wake. Moments later, the ray of light grew bigger and way brighter.

It disappeared and I opened my eyes. I wasn't in Starclan. I was awake. I lifted my head slightly; I was probably in the healers den. Everything was dark, it was night. I layed my head back on the nest and stared at the wall. I pulled myself to my paws. I nearly collapsed, but I caught myself. I flicked my tail and began padding outside.

Exhaustion took the best of me and I backed inside the den and to my nest. I layed back down and sighed. I was alive. But how? Who saved me when everyone was fighting when I fell? I soon found myself asleep again, a dreamless sleep.

…

**A/N: How was that? I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I will also take request on whose pov you want to see next chapter. Please rate, review, and follow. I will see you next time with another chapter. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am sorry I didn't upload yesterday; I went to and eye appointment. My vision sucks and I need glasses. Anyways, I have noticed that a lot of you guys really like StormxSwift or just Stormstrike in general. I will be doing requested pov's for this chapter and next chapter. Thanks to Cosmicstar1029 for adding this story as a favorite. **

**Reviews**

**Swanfeather of Thunderclan**- Thank you, I will think about that idea.

**Silentwisp**- Thanks! She will be surprised.

**Blackclaw**- !

**Cosmicstar1029**- I will do those. Thanks

**Thanks for the reviews peeps (:**

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Stormstrike's pov**

"Birdsong said we have to take you on patrol," Acorntail said to me. I groaned and stood up from the water hole. "Did she say that, or do you just want me to stop acting 'depressed'," I snapped at him. He sighed and walked towards the entrance of camp.

I followed him shortly after and saw Tigersong, Cherryfrost, Sootwind, and Tanglebreeze on the patrol. I looked up at the sky. The moon was shining brightly tonight.

"Let's go," Sootwind led us towards the Rogue River. Since the gathering attack, we were planning on attacking the rogues. Birdsong orders patrols to mainly check there. I was still exhausted from my restless sleep after last night patrol and the dawn patrol this morning.

I was surprised by how hostile Tigersong and Cherryfrost were to that tom and the she-cat. I wanted to ask something about Swiftpa- Swift. She is now Swift. I sighed and scented the air. I saw the Rogue River, but I looked past it at the forest.

We stopped at the river's edge and looked around. "Did you hear something?" Acorntail said out loud. I perked my ears up and looked around. A copper brown tom with a clump of moss padded towards the river's edge.

"Back away from the border," Cherryfrost hissed at him. He looked up and I saw his eyes, a curse. He glared at me. "Who are you," Sootwind said calmly. I saw him lash his tail and soak the moss in the water. "Speak," Cherryfrost snarled. "Cherryfrost if you're going to be like this, leave and go hunting," Sootwind snapped.

"Are you from the rogue pack?" Tanglebreeze spoke up. "What does it matter to you," the tom said and narrowed his eyes at me. I heard rustling and I looked past the tom and at the bushes. "Topaz what is taking you forever, oh," the same white tom from last night came out of the bushes.

"Go back to camp, I will bring the moss for her later," Topaz hissed at the white tom. "For who," I couldn't stop myself from asking. He glared at me again. He picked up the moss and turned around. "For who," I yowled at him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Swift," he said through the moss and padded into the forest. He knows her. "Wait," I yowled at him, but he was already in the forest. The white tom, who was sitting by the river's edge, stood up. "She is fine," he said and padded into the forest.

I sighed. "Let's go," Sootwind said and started padding away. Acorntail sat next to me. "Let's go," Cherryfrost whined. "I need to see her," I muttered. "Why do you care for that curse," Cherryfrost hissed. I flattened my ears. I stood up and faced her. My sister always got on my nerves, especially when she talked about Swift.

"Come on, there is no time to fight," Acorntail said trying to lead us to camp. "No, I want to know," Cherryfrost said and lashed her tail. Acorntail sighed and sat down again. "You won't understand," I said and walked past her. I heard them following me.

I lashed my tail and started to sprint. We ran into camp and I padded towards the water hole. "We all miss her you know," I heard Sootwind say. I looked up and saw him on the other side of the water hole. "Of course you will, you were her father," I said and looked down at my reflection. "Stormstar said she made a mistake following the rules, but she wanted to protect the clan from Pebblestar," he said and walked around the hole.

"He would have killed her if she didn't leave," he said and stared up at the sky. "So if he dies, can we forget this rule," I said. Sootwind shrugged and looked around. "We been following this rule since the clan started, some take it more seriously than others," he said and padded over to the warriors den.

I sat there until I saw the sun starting to rise. I rarely sleep now. I saw Cherryfrost walk towards me. I raised my head and lashed my tail. "I am sorry for what happened on the patrol," she said through gritted teeth. I nodded slightly. "But, you know she can't come back," she said.

"I know that, but I can go to her," I said. She looked at my confused. "I want to leave," I whispered. She narrowed her eyes. "You know Stormstar won't let you," Cherryfrost said and looked towards the warriors den. I followed her gaze and saw our mother pad out.

"You will leave your home for her," Cherryfrost said. "You will leave me and mom for _her_," Cherryfrost said louder. She stood up and lashed her tail. "Haildrop wanted us to stay here forever no matter what happened, we promised him," she said. I stayed silent. "But no, you will leave here to go to her," she said. I looked at her and saw tears in her eyes.

I only saw my sister cry once, when Haildrop died. "And what if she found friends, friends to call her new family," she continued. She stared at me silently. "What if she found someone else to love," she muttered. I perked my ears up. What if she did? "I never that about that," I muttered. "If she did, you should to," Cherryfrost said and looked at Acorntail.

He padded to us with prey in his jaws. Cherryfrost looked away and blinked the tears from her eyes. He set the prey down and looked at Cherryfrost. "Are you crying," he asked. Cherryfrost didn't say anything and padded away. "I will talk to her," Acorntail said and followed my sister.

I looked down at the prey he brought. I began eating the small rabbit. If she did, I should to. I finished the rabbit and padded towards the warriors den to finally get some sleep.

…

**Topaz's pov**

I went hunting with Briar, Rat, Weasel, and Glacier. Blade followed us as well. I quickly hunted a rabbit and a shrew. I saw Lostblood, Twilight, and Angel pad towards me. They were all smiling. "Hi," I said through the prey. "Guess who woke up," Twilight said. "Swift's awake," I nearly yowled. She nodded. I ran past them and sprinted towards the camp. I nearly ran into a tree.

I made it to camp shortly after and ran towards the healers den. I almost ran into Grace. "Is she awake," I asked. She nodded. "But keep it down, she is probably still exhausted and Horacio is sleeping," she said and padded past me. I quietly padded towards Swift's nest.

"Hi," I whispered. She lifted her head and looked at me. "Hi," she whispered back and smiled. I sat near her nest. "How do you feel," I asked. "Sore," she said and chuckled softly. "Is that good?" I said with a smile. She shrugged and sighed. "Can you get me water please," she said. I nodded and picked up the moss with water. I placed it next to her mouth and she began lapping at it.

"What else happened, is everyone ok," she said. "Everyone's fine and healthy," I said. "I guess I was a mouse-brain to pull Pebblestar with me," she said and looked at her wounds covered in cobwebs. "No, at least you stopped the fighting, they let us leave cause both of the deputy and leader were dead," I said and looked around.

"If Pebblestar didn't survive, how did I?" she said. "Did someone pull me out?" she said and looked at me. "I couldn't, Yarrow did," I said. "Yarrow?" she said confused. I nodded. "I thought he hated me," she said and looked past me. "I was confused to," I said, "want me to go tell everyone."

"Grace went to go tell Toby," she said and laid her head back down. "I will go tell our friends," I said and padded outside. I saw the group in the middle of the clearing eating the prey they caught.

"There he is," Glacier said. "Swift's awake," I said to them. They quickly got up and half walked half run to the healers den. I stayed in the back with Rat. I entered the den and saw them around her nest. "You woke up quickly," I heard Weasel say. "You were only sleeping for like two days," Rat said.

I sat near the den entrance. Yarrow came inside and stood next to me. "Did you tell her I saved her," he said. I nodded. He flicked his ear and looked over his shoulder. "If she asked why, don't say anything," he said and backed out of the den.

"Acorntail says that he hopes you're doing fine," Glacier said. Swift perked her ears up. "My brother, you saw him," she said. Glacier nodded slightly. "And me and Topaz ran into a couple of other clan cats today as well," he said and looked at me. I flattened my ears. "He was part of the group of cats," I muttered.

Swift knew who I was talking about. She stared at me and I stared back. "Did he say anything," she asked. "No," I said. She nodded and struggled to sit up. Briar and Olive helped her up. "Can someone ask Grace if I can go for a walk," she said. Weasel nodded and padded outside.

We sat in silence. Everyone else padded outside. It was just me and Swift. "Did he say anything," she repeated. "No," I growled, "why do you still care for him." She narrowed her eyes at me. "It's not like he is willing to join the Fangs," I said. She sighed and Weasel came inside. "Grace said yes, but to take it easy," he said and backed out of the den.

She stood up and I saw her wince. I stood up and padded out of the den. Swift followed and looked around. "I'm going walking," she said and began walking towards the entrance. "By yourself you can't," I said and she leaned on my shoulder.

I helped her out of camp and we began walking towards the Rouge River. The sun was high up in the sky and the wind was barely blowing. We walked in silence the whole way there. We sat by the river's edge and I looked at the Breezeclan territory. I scented the air.

"Thanks for helping me," she muttered. I looked at her mismatched eyes. She stared back. I flicked my ears and heard paw steps coming from the Breezeclan territory. I flattened my ears and looked across.

Once again, a patrol was there. "What are you two- Swift," a black tom said noticing Swift. "Dad," she muttered. I knew it was a bad idea bringing her here. I lashed my tail. There were only four cats on this patrol. "Wildsong go get Stormstrike hurry," the black tom said to a brown tabby tom.

I stared at the Breezeclan cats. "How is everyone," Swift said. "We are doing fine," the tom said. "Grassclaw, Amberwind, Littlewind, you can go back to camp," he said to the other cats there. They nodded and it was just him now. "Who's that," he said flicking his tail to me.

"That's Topaz, he helped me find the Fangs," Swift said. "Thanks for helping her find a new home," he said to me. I nodded and looked past him. The same dark grey tom was running towards Swift's dad. "Swift," he said breathlessly. I lashed my tail.

I stood up and turned to Swift. I saw her father leave. "I'm going hunting," I said through gritted teeth. "Can't you stay," Swift asked. "No," I growled and began padding. "Topaz," I heard her call. "No, just I have important things to do ok," I snarled and ran into the forest. I sunk my claws into the ground and forced myself to stop.

I flicked my ear and I could barely hear them talking. I quietly walked back to them, but stayed hidden behind a bush. I saw the tom smiling and swaying his tail. I perked my ears up. "What if you come back, we could protect you," I heard him say.

"I don't know," Swift said. "Please, just come back to Breezeclan, everyone misses you and nobody would complain," I heard him say. They were silent. "I will think about it," I heard Swift say. "Ok, I have to go now, Stormstar needed me to hunt," the tom said.

"Just before you make a choice, I will always love you," the tom said. I flattened my ears. He turned around and walked back to his camp. Swift sat there looking at him leave. She can't leave, she just can't. I heard her sigh. I padded out of the bushes and towards her.

She turned around and smiled slightly. "Let's go, I need to talk with the group about something," she said. I nodded and helped her the way back.

…

**Swift's pov**

I told the group to meet me at the waterfall. I sat by myself since I told Topaz to get them. I closed my eyes. Of course they would want me to stay. "They will be here soon," I opened my eyes and saw Topaz. "I know what you want to say, I overheard you and him," he said.

"You were snooping," I said. "Yes, are you really thinking on leaving your friends," he said. "I don't know," I responded and looked around. "What are you not happy here, are your friends not good for you," he sounded angry. "They were my first family, they could never be replaced," I hissed.

"You could create a new family here," he hissed back. "I appreciate what everyone has done to me here, but I don't know if I want to go back," I said and narrowed my eyes. "What is there that isn't here," he hissed again. I stayed silent. "If anything, you probably have more here than at the clan," he hissed.

Again, I stayed silent. "Why do you want me here so badly, it not like I don't anything to you but ask for help," I hissed. "Have I complained about helping you," he asked, "No, I haven't." I flicked my ear. Why can't they hurry?

"Why do you care if I stay here or not," I hissed. "Because," he said and stopped himself from saying anything else. "Because?" I said. "Because I love you ok," he said. I saw Briar and everyone else walk into the clearing. They heard. "But apparently, you don't care," he said and ran past them.

"Topaz," Glacier called and ran after him. Weasel, Russel, and Rat raced after him as well. Briar, Olive, and Nimble looked after them. "He finally told you," Briar muttered. He loves me.

…

**Topaz's pov**

I ran to nowhere specific. I bumped into a tree and I heard Glacier, Weasel, Rat, and Russel call me. I only ran faster. Glacier was close behind me. She doesn't care. She has that other tom and she loves him. I closed my eyes and tucked my head close to my chest. I ran faster and lashed my tail.

I sunk my claws into the rocky ground and stopped. "Topaz, don't do something mouse-brained, get off of there," Glacier said between pants. I looked at my paws and found myself at a ledge. I looked over and saw sharp rocks at the bottom.

"Topaz, she didn't say she doesn't love you back. What if she does?" Glacier said. I turned to him and saw him slowly walking towards me. "She doesn't, she loves that Breezeclan tom," I hissed. "And if she decides to stay?" he said. I told the group everything before I went back to Swift.

They know what she was going to talk about. "Ya come on, she may love you back," Weasel said. Rat nodded and Russel stood next to them quietly. "And if she decides to leave? Then what," I hissed. "Then you bring her back," Glacier said. I looked at him and saw him close to me. I glanced back down at the rocks.

"Just come on, we need to talk her out of it," Glacier muttered and flicked his tail for me to come. "Go to them, we will be there soon," he said to everyone else. I lashed my tail and sunk my claws into the rocks. "Topaz, you know her more than me, would she really leave her friends when she has the chance to stay," he said.

"She left Breezeclan," I said. "Because she had to, I was kicked out of the clan, you left your clan," he said. I looked down at my paws. "Fine," I muttered. "Come on, before she decides," Glacier said and backed away a little. I followed him and lashed my tail.

"I think you gave her another reason to stay," Glacier joked and nudged me. He smirked. I found myself smiling. "We will make her stay, don't you worry," he said and we began running back to the waterfall.

…

**A/N: He confessed. What do you think Swift will decide now? Will she stay or go back to Breezeclan? Find out in the next chapter. Oh ya, this story will probably end around the 40****th**** chapter. So, this is now where close to being the end. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review and follow. Thanks to everyone who reads my story. I would appreciate if you also check out Heart of the Moon. It sucks at the beginning, but it gets better lol. Just please rate, review, and follow. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hello everyone, I think I kept you guys waiting enough. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. If you have the time, and an accountant, please check out my story on fictionpress. Thank you and enjoy another chapter of Mismatched Curse. Also, xxsnow following and adding this story as a favorite. Oh by the way, we hit 50 reviews guys. Thanks so much!**

**Reviews**

**Snowsong of Snowclan**- Found out what she does right now (:

**Silentwisp**- I hope so to lol. Thanks

**Swan's feather**- I will think about it. Why do you like Breezeclan so much? Lol.

**Cosmicstar1029**- I did and its great so far (:

**Xxsnow**- Thanks! Here is an update.

**Wow thanks everyone who reviewed means a lot.**

**AND NOW: ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Swift's pov**

I had absolutely no idea what to do. I stared in the direction where Topaz ran off to. The group sat in silence the entire time. Moments later, I saw some color's in the bushes and perked my ears up. Rat, Weasel, and Russel came into the clearing.

"So," Briar said breaking the silence and clearing her throat. I glanced at her and frowned. "What are you thinking," she muttered. I looked back towards the bushes and sighed. "I don't know," I murmured.

"Well, what do you want," Olive said. "I want to see my family but," I said and stopped. I thought about the other clans and Cherryfrost. I narrowed my eyes and flattened my ears. "I don't want to cause more trouble," I whispered.

"What do you mean," Nimble said. "The other clans would want the curse gone or dead, if I go back, they will start a war with Breezeclan," I said. "But besides your family's safety, what about us," Russel said. I looked up at him and saw him frowning.

"If you leave, Toby will not let you back in," he added. Once again, there was silence. "Topaz will miss you," he said. I perked my ears up slightly. Weasel growled at him and he shrugged. "Just saying the truth," Russel said and walked back into the forest. "Swift, if you want to leave you can, we will miss you but we can accept it," Rat said with a small smile.

"Ya, we just want you happy," Weasel added. "But I am happy," I said. They perked their ears up. "I am happy with my friends, my new family," I added with a smile. I heard someone purr. "So are you staying," Glacier walked into the clearing.

I looked around. I nodded slightly. "Yay!" they all said and piled on me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw copper brown fur come out of the bushes. They got off me and I sat up. Topaz was sitting by the edge of the water with his tail curled around his paws.

I stood up and walked over to him. "You're staying," he muttered. I nodded and he stood up. He walked close to me and nuzzled me. I didn't freeze this time and nuzzled him back. "Good," he whispered in my ear and I smiled. My pelt grew hot and I looked down. "How sweet," I heard a voice sneer. I looked behind me and saw Yarrow sitting behind the group.

"My efforts in rescuing you aren't a waste after all," he said with a smirk. "Thank you," I muttered. He sighed and nodded slightly. Furze, Nut, Vole, Thistle, and Beetle came out of the bushes behind Yarrow. Furze came up and sat next to Yarrow.

"Let's go back to camp," Briar said when she saw Blade in the back of Yarrow's group. She stood up and stormed off into the bushes. I flicked my ear and stood up. "Need help?" Topaz said with a smile. I leaned on his shoulder and we slowly walked back to camp.

We were close to the Rogue River. I still had to tell Stormstrike I wasn't going. "Hold on," I said and we stopped. I looked across the river and narrowed my eyes. I scented the air. I smelled fire. I flattened my ears and sighed. I can't warn them this time.

I looked down and nodded. We continued walking in silence. "If I didn't tell you, would you have still stayed," Topaz said. I smiled and shook my head. He nuzzled me and I purred. "I love you," he whispered. "I love you to," I muttered and we entered camp. Lostblood, Angel, and Twilight were playing with the kits.

Briar and the group were in the middle of camp. They were eating and talking. "Want to go to the Moon den," Topaz asked. I nodded and followed him towards the Moon den. The sun was starting to set and I smiled. "You said you liked watching the sun set," he said and sat down. I sat down next to him and leaned against him.

He smiled and licked the top of my head. I closed my eyes and purred. We sat silently. Moments later, a loud yowl echoed through the den. I opened my eyes and looked behind us. I scented the air and flattened my ears. Blood. I stood up quickly and Topaz stood in front of me.

"Give us back our warriors," someone yowled. "Stay here," Topaz said. "No I'm going with you," I growled back. "You are in no condition to fight, I don't want you to die Swift," he said. "Please, just stay here I will be back," he said and ran out of the den. I sighed and sat down. I unsheathed my claws and lashed my tail.

Another yowl echoed and the scent of blood became stronger. I stood up and walked slowly towards the den entrance. I peeked out and saw cats fighting. I scented the air again. The clans were here. I saw Stormstar fighting Ring and Rainstar was fighting Risk. Someone else was fighting Toby.

I saw Sprinkle, Splash, Spots, and Speckle guarding the prisoners den. In the middle of the fighting, I saw bodies of cats laying still. One was Meatball, the kittypet who joined before I did. I flattened my ears when I saw Birdsong and Tanglebreeze, with the bodies. A cat flew past the den and I flinched back. The cat came in and I saw that it was Flowwave.

"This is where you have been hiding this entire time curse," she hissed and leapt towards me. I dodged her and gritted my teeth at the movement. "Why aren't you fighting back, broke a leg," she sneered and lashed her claws out at me. I dodged, but she cut my ear.

Another cat came in. I looked at the cat and hissed. Cherryfrost. I flattened my ears and backed into the wall. "You found her, finally," Cherryfrost hissed and unsheathed her claws. Flowwave's yellow eyes shined with hostility. Cherryfrost ran towards me and pinned me against the wall.

I hissed and snarled. She slashed her claws across my muzzle. "Quiet you," she hissed. "Go see if anyone comes inside," Cherryfrost ordered to Flowwave. She nodded and walked towards the entrance.

Cherryfrost tossed me towards the other wall and I hissed. I scrambled to my paws, but collapsed. My wounds from the battle with Pebblestar made it nearly impossible to move. "Remember when I told you I will find you and kill you," she sneered and lashed her claws across my cheek.

She put one claw on my shoulder and made a cut. "I'm going to enjoy this," she said and clawed my ear. "You planned this," I snarled. "Possibly," she smirked and sunk her claws into my back. She put her claws to my throat. "Any last words curse," she said with a smirk.

I flattened my ears. "No ok," she said and slowly sunk her claws into my throat. Someone pulled her away before she made a fatal wound. I looked up and saw Briar and Olive clawing her. I saw Flowwave on the floor unmoving at the entrance. Russel came inside full of wounds and leaned down next to me.

"We have to take her to Grace and Horacio again," he muttered. Cherryfrost wasn't moving, but alive. Russel went over to Briar and pulled her off. "You don't have to kill to win," he hissed at her. Cherryfrost had enough. She was wounded very badly and limped outside. "Clan's retreat," someone yowled.

"Go get Grace of some cobwebs, hurry," Russel growled at Olive. She ran outside and I sighed. "Can you get Topaz," I muttered. Briar ran outside. Olive came back with a couple of cobwebs. Russel applied the cobwebs as best as he could. "Thank you," I said and tried to sit up.

"Go get your wounds check," Olive said to Russel. "I'm fine," he said and put the last cobweb on me. "I can watch her," she said. Russel nodded and padded outside. Topaz, Rat, Weasel, Glacier, and Nimble ran inside. I looked up. "What happened," Topaz said and began cleaning my fur. He had wounds here and there, but was fine.

"Cherryfrost and Flowwave came in," I said and licked the cut on his cheek. "Who died," I muttered. "Meatball was the only who died in the pack," he said and lowered his head. "Who died from the clans," I said. My throat became tight, it can't be them.

He looked up with guilt in his eyes. "Birdsong, Tanglebreeze, Waterstorm, Greyriver, Nightstone, Lizardgaze," he paused. "Sootwind and Stormstrike," he whispered. I flattened my ears. No, no, no they can't be dead. "A-And my mother and brother," I stuttered. "They escape with a couple of wounds, they also took back Runningstorm, Dapplespot, and Bramblehawk," he said.

"Did you kill him," I muttered. He shook his head and glanced at Glacier. "Glacier did you," I said. He sighed. "Yes," he murmured. "I told him to leave and run back to camp, he just kept attacking, I slammed his head against the rock and I heard a crack," he said. To my surprise, no tears formed. Just guilt. If I had re-joined the clan, would this have happened?

"They are taking out the bodies right now," Glacier said and backed out of the den. "You ok," Topaz whispered in my ear. I nodded slightly and stood up. He offered me his shoulder and I leaned on it. We walked out of the den. Toby was sitting at the crevice. He had a new scar on his eye and in between his eyes.

Risk had new scars on his back and legs. Ring had little to no scars. I lashed my tail and searched the area. There were no bodies. Wren, Cedar, and Flash entered camp. They probably took out the bodies. I saw Coal with Lily and his kits. Aspen had her tail curled around her kits.

"We will take a vote, who thinks we should raid the clans' camps to bring back even more prisoners, or should we train up," Toby yowled. Murmurs spread throughout camp. "We should train," someone yowled. "Take back our prisoners," someone else yowled. Everyone started yowling and arguing.

Topaz led me into our den and laid me on the nest. "You ok," he said and laid next to me. I nodded. "Glacier did warn him though," he whispered in my ear. "I just wish it was Cherryfrost and not him," I said and laid my head down on the nest. Topaz began grooming my fur.

I purred slightly and licked his cheek. "I am glad you're ok though," I muttered. He purred and rested his head behind mine. I closed my eyes and let sleep take me.

…

**Glacier's pov**

I think she hates me. I killed her first love. Topaz told me about them the first day they joined. I lashed my tail and picked up a squirrel. I was a little surprised she stayed. I shook out my fur and entered the den. Topaz's nest was empty. He was already in the same nest as Swift. I looked at Nimble. She brushed past me and purred.

I smiled and gave her part of the squirrel. I finished my squirrel quickly and licked my lips. "Want to go to the Moon den," she said with a smile. I purred and nodded. We walked out of the den and saw Wren and Cedar cleaning the blood off the cave floor with a moss.

I led Nimble to the Moon den. Her yellow eyes were shining bright in the small rays of the moon light. I sat down and stared up at the stars. Cats joined Starclan today. I closed my eyes and looked down. "You alright," I heard Nimble.

I opened my eyes and saw her looking at me with concern. I loved her. I never understood love, but I do know. I scooted closer to her and nuzzled her. She smiled and purred. "I love you," she murmured in my ear. I purred loudly and licked her cheek. "I love you to," I said with a smile.

She looked back out at the moon. "Where were you first at," I asked suddenly. "I was a kittypet, that's why I never learned how to hunt," she said and looked away. "There was another cat there, Spotty. He never let me eat, he would always steal my food and claw me when I got too close," she said.

That's why she was so skinny. "I re-named myself Nimble," she said and looked up at me. "My kittypet name was Star," she said. "Did you ever have second thoughts on going back," I asked. "Did you when you were kicked out of your clan," she said.

I shook my head. "Neither did I," she said and nuzzled me. I purred slightly. "You mad that I never told you," she asked shakily. "Not at all," I said and licked her cheek. She purred and flicked her tail. "Come on," she said and led me back to the den.

She laid down on her nest. I curled around her. She purred and I looked over at Swift's nest. Topaz was looking at us with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and rested my head down. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

…

**A/N: I had that planned out for a while. I am SO sorry that I killed off Stormstrike. Some of you may hate me now lol. Who hates Cherryfrost even more, I know I do. Anyways, what do you think will happen next time? Find out later. Please review, favorite, and follow. Also, please check out Heart of the Moon. Thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Wow, I take forever to upload. Sorry guys I just have been really busy since school starts soon. I was supposed to upload Wednesday, but I had to pick up my schedule. So again, sorry guys, please forgive me lol. Anyways, thanks to everyone who reviewed. Thanks to Tigereyes of Riverclan for following and adding this story as a favorite.**

**Reviews**

**Snowsong of Snowclan**- I know right! He is an update. Sorry for the long wait

**Xxsnow**- I hate them too.

**Swan's feather**- Yay

**Anova**- I think there is more drama than love, it is, in fact, a romance story.

**Cosmicstar1029**- Lol. I will check it out when I have free time, I have like none. I will check it out when I can (:

**WyldClaw**- I know, thanks!

**Btw guys, I will not answer reviews from old chapters (like one and two) so ya. **

**ON WITH THE CHAPTER**

…

**Acorntail's pov**

I sat in the med-cat den waiting for Honeysong to finish everyone else's wounds. I glanced at Cherryfrost, she looked really beat up, but she will survive. I sighed and Honeysong applied a poultice on my cuts.

I swayed my tail and walked outside. We lost Birdsong, Tanglebreeze, Sootwind and Stormstrike. My throat became dry when I remembered that my father died. I closed my eyes tightly and walked over to the Meeting Hill.

I saw Dapplespot and Runningstorm eating. They probably never gave them food as prisoners. I sighed and looked up at our leader. Stormstar looked upset but furious. I looked over at everyone else. They all had at least one wound.

"As you all know, we lost the deputy in the attack, along with noble warriors," Stormstar said. We all hung our heads. "But, we need to become stronger and move on, I will now choose the new deputy," she said and everyone looked up at her.

"Forestwind," she said. I looked over at my mother. She wasn't happy. She stood up and looked up at Stormstar. "It is a great honor, but I refuse," she said. Murmurs spread throughout camp. Did she just refuse to become the _deputy_? I shook my head. "Silence," Stormstar said.

"Very well, the new deputy will be Runningstorm," she yowled. He was always the second choice for deputy, at least that's what everyone told me. Runningstorm stood up from his half-eaten prey and walked over to Stormstar. "I accept this offer," he said and bowed his head.

I looked at Forestwind again; she was padding over to the warrior den. I stood up and followed her. I entered the den and saw her looking at the ground. "Why did you say no for deputy," I asked. She looked up at me and frowned. "I can't. Not after I plan on leaving," she muttered. I stared at her. What? "W-Where are you going to go," I asked.

She smiled slightly. "With your sister," she said. "I use to be in the pack," she added and stood up. "Don't tell anyone," she said. I shook my head. "Can I go," I said. She looked surprised. "I don't want to be here anymore," I added and looked away.

She curled her tail around me and licked the top of my head. "Of course you can come with me," she said. "We leave at moon high, and then we hope for a group to find us in the morning," she said and curled up. It was almost moon high.

Everyone came inside soon after and they instantly fell asleep. I looked outside, it was moon high. I shook Forestwind. She lifted her head and I motioned outside. She nodded and we quietly slipped outside. I looked around camp, nobody, not even as a guard. I shrugged and Forestwind and I sprinted away.

We were out of camp in an instant and we ran to the Rogue River. There was silence for a long time. We skidded to a stop at the edge of the river. "You sure you want to go with me," Forestwind said. I looked at her and nodded.

She looked past the river and at the forest. We backed up a little and sprinted. I leapt across the river and landed on the other side. I stumbled and fell on my side. Forestwind landed cleanly on the other side and looked around. I stood up and scented the air.

"Say good bye to Breezeclan," she murmured and turned around. I stared back at the territory. The grass swayed in the cool night air. I nodded and we walked into the forest.

"How do you know they will accept us," I said. She stopped and scented the air. "I was in the pack before I met Sootwind," she said. "He made you join the clan," I asked and tilted my head. She nodded and walked up to a tree. She sunk her claws into the tree and pulled herself up. I stared up at her.

She made it to a hole in the tree and went inside. She poked her head out and smiled at me. "Come on, it's easy," she said. I walked up to the tree and sunk my claws inside. "Just put one paw in front of the other and pull yourself up, she said. "Ok," I said and reached forward. I sunk my claws into a higher spot in the tree and pulled up.

"Good, keep doing that until you are here," she said and backed away into the hole. I kept climbing my way up without effort. How is this easy? I made it the hole and pulled myself in. "Why was that so easy," I asked. "Because, you have the blood of a forest cat, not just Breezeclan," she said and curled up.

The hole was a little small, but we fit since we were also small. I curled up near the edge and looked up at the moon. I scented the air. The smell of trees and leaves were around me. I sighed and closed my eyes. Tomorrow, I will be with my sister.

…

**Swift's pov**

I woke up the next day with a head ache. Oh right, I was thrown against the wall by Cherryfrost. I growled slightly at the thought of her. I lifted my head and looked at Topaz. He was curled up next to me. I smiled and sat up.

I stretched and yawned. He opened his eyes and looked at me. He yawned and lifted his head. "Good morning," I said and flicked my ear. "Good morning," he said and licked my cheek. I purred slightly and stood up.

I shook out my fur and looked around. I perked my ears up and heard paw steps. Aspen's kits ran into the den. Lark wasn't as scared as she used to be. "Yay," we are becoming trainees today," Willow said and tackled Russet. He playfully growled and pushed her off.

I smiled slightly and purred. "Are you ok," Silver said looking at me. I nodded. "That cat gave you a lot of wounds yesterday," she said and pinned down Tiger. She was talking about Cherryfrost. I sighed and saw Lily's kits run inside as well.

Wolf was in the front with Dash by his side. Cream and Tor were in the back. "The Fangs will win against you clan cats," Willow growled playfully and ran to Wolf. Silver, Russet, Tiger, and Lark ran to them to. I chuckled and turned to Topaz.

He nuzzled me and leapt over the kits. He looked at me and flicked his tail. I followed and the kits ran outside to play. "Hey you two," I looked at the entrance and saw Briar and Olive walking to us. "Hi," Topaz and I said at the same time.

"Rat and everyone else went to the waterfall to hunt and relax there, want to come?" Briar said. I nodded. I swayed my tail and we followed them to the waterfall.

"Who trains the trainees," I asked. "Mainly Risk and Ring, but sometimes they ask other cats for help," Briar said and scented the air. She perked her ears up and I saw her fur bristle. "Clan cats," she hissed and we crouched down. She swayed her tail and ran up a tree. Olive went to the tree on the other side and me and Topaz hid behind a bush.

I saw two brown cats walk into the clearing. I noticed them right away. Acorntail and Forestwind. I saw Briar leapt down and I ran to her. I leapt into the air and collided with her. We landed on the floor. "What was that about," she hissed. "Swift," I turned around and Forestwind was walking to me.

"They are my family," I said to Briar. Forestwind came up to me and nuzzled me. "What are you two doing here," I said and looked at Acorntail. "We wish to join you," he said and looked at Topaz. Olive leapt down from the tree and walked to Briar. "I can't make that decision, only Toby can," I said.

"Aren't you Forest," Briar said. My mom looked at her and nodded. "Wow," she said and stood up. "I am almost certain that Toby will accept you two," she said. "Forest?" I said. Acorntail looked just as confused as I was.

"I use to be in the Fangs, I was the best fighter," she said. "Then we will take you to Toby, Olive, go tell Rat and the group to wait a little longer," Briar said and Olive ran to the waterfall. "I'll go hunting real quick," Topaz said and nuzzled me.

He leapt to a tree and disappeared. I turned to Acorntail, he was smirking. "Quiet," I said and we walked back to camp. "Who is the new deputy," I asked Acorntail. "Well, it was going to be mom, but she refused and instead, it was Runningstorm," he said.

My mom and Briar were talking. "Cherryfrost looks really beat up," he said. I stiffened and Briar looked back at Acorntail. "Good," I said and we entered camp. "Wait here," Briar said and ran to Toby's den. I sat in between them.

"Hey it's Forest everyone," Xenon yowled. Cheers echoed throughout camp. "Looks like they missed you," I muttered to her. She smiled. "So I can call you Forest," I said. She nodded. "How about you," I said to Acorntail. "Me what?" he said. "You can't keep your warrior name," I said.

"Oh," he said and looked around. "Just keep it simple, I will call you Acorn," I said. He smiled and shoved me playfully. My mom and brother were here. I sighed. Toby came out of his den with Briar beside him.

He spotted my mother and smirked. "Good to have you back Forest," he said. Forest nodded. "Who's this," he said and looked at my brother. "My son," my mother said. "Oh, he can join to, what's your name," Toby said. Acorn stayed silent. He looked scared.

"No need to be scared," Toby said and smirked. "A-Acorn," he stuttered. I chuckled and nudged him. "I'm back," Topaz whispered in my ear and I jumped. I turned around and nuzzled him.

"Very well, you two are welcomed back, but you know the rules if you want to join the Fangs," Toby said. Forest sighed and nodded. "Wren get two prisoners," Toby yowled.

"Yes Toby," Wren said and entered the prisoner den. I closed my eyes and backed away. "What are we doing," Acorn asked. "You won't like it, but you can't refuse," I whispered in his ear. I sat next to Topaz.

Wren came back with Rockpelt and Brackenheart. Brackenheart went to Forest and Rockpelt went to Acorn. He looked back at me. I closed my eyes and looked away. "If you wish to join, you must prove your worth and kill these two prisoners," Toby yowled and he went to the crevice.

My brother stared at Rockpelt. "You two are traitors to the clans," Brackenheart yowled. My mother unsheathed her claws and quickly made a deep cut to his throat. Brackenheart slashed back, but Forest ducked under and pushed him down.

That was quick. I looked at Acorn and Rockpelt. Acorn seemed angry. "Your clan tried to kill my sister when we were still kits," he growled and leapt onto Rockpelt. He pinned him down and sunk his claws into his neck. Rockpelt kicked forward, but my brother leapt off him.

He slashed his claws again at his throat. Rockpelt went still. Cheers erupted from the pack. "Well done, you can choose a den," Toby yowled and leapt back down. I stood up and walked to Forest and Acorn.

"Welcome back sister," Meadow came up to Forest. My mother smiled. I looked at them. Sisters? She never told us she had a sister. Well, she never told us she was in the pack before either.

"They are waiting for us," Topaz said. "Can my brother come," I said. He nodded and I walked to Acorn. "Come on, the group will let you be with us," I said and he followed me. "Briar went to them already," Topaz said and we walked outside.

I walked close to him so our fur was brushing. He entwined our tails and I purred. "Aww," Acorn said and smirked. I smiled and nuzzled Topaz. "I never seen you this happy before," he said and licked my cheek. How could I not be happy? We entered the clearing with the waterfall. Rat, Weasel, Russel, Olive, Glacier, and Nimble were in the water.

"There they are," Rat exclaimed and splashed water at me and Topaz. I laughed and flicked my ear. "Who's this," Weasel said looking at my brother. "This is Acorn, my brother," I said. "Hi," Acorn said. "Welcome," Weasel said and smiled. Rat came up to him and tackled him under water.

I sat down and Topaz leapt into the water. "You know how to swim?" Acorn asked. I nodded and stood up. I shook out my pelt and walked to the edge of the water. "It's easy," I said and walked inside. He hesitantly followed me and dipped a paw inside the water.

I perked my ears up and saw Night, Gorge, Sand, Echo, Wave, Cobra, and Viper enter the clearing. They were a group as well. "Hello," Cobra said. "Oh, it's the snake brothers," Rat said and smirked. "It's a better name than the rodent brothers," Viper said and grinned.

Rat and Weasel chuckled. "Mind if we enjoy the water as well," Gorge said. "Not at all," Weasel said. "Who's that," Acorn said flicking his tail to Wave and Echo. "The silver one is Wave and the white one with light grey stripes is Echo," I said and leapt into the water.

Acorn followed me in, but stayed near the edge of the water. I shrugged and splashed water at Topaz. He laughed and splashed water at me back. I chuckled and dived underwater. He did the same and I smiled. He swam to me and circled around me. I turned around and went above the water for air.

I shook the water off my head and laughed. We played in the water until I saw the sunset. Topaz looked up at the sky. "Come on, I want to show you something," he said and began swimming towards the shore. I followed him and shook off the water. I looked around and saw Acorn with Glacier.

I sighed and followed Topaz into the forest. "I lied about hunting earlier, I went to look for this place," he said and we ended up on top of a hill. I could clearly see the sun set and there were flowers everywhere. "It's beautiful," I gasped.

"Not as much as you," he said and nuzzled me. We sat down and looked at the sun set. It filled the sky with orange and yellow colors. I rested my head on his shoulder and I heard him purr. The breeze blew by slowly, making it relaxing.

Topaz licked the top of my head. I purred and curled my tail around my paws. I leaned against him and sighed. "I love you," he whispered in my ear. I purred and looked at him. "I love you to," I said and nuzzled him.

I put my head back against his shoulder and sighed. I was getting tired. I yawned. "You tired," he said. I nodded. "Come on then, let's go to camp," he said. "Ok," I said and lifted my head. I nuzzled him again and stood up.

We walked close to each other and I purred. We walked back to the waterfall. Cobra's group was still there. We walked passed them and entered the forest again. "We most likely have to attack the clans again soon, we only have one prisoner left now," Topaz muttered.

I sighed and nodded. "It's up to Toby though," he added and licked my ear. We entered camp and I yawned again. "There you are," Acorn said and walked up to me. "Hi," I said. "I joined Weasel's den and Forest joined Meadow's," he said and we walked towards the dens.

I nodded and yawned. "Well, good night," he said and ran to his den. "There she is," Yarrow said. "Don't ruin my day," I said. "Of course not," he said and smirked. "I'm just going to say that you're lucky," he said and looked around.

"How," I said. "Well, your family is here," he said and I saw his eyes water a little. His family is probably still in the clans. He blinked and shook his head. He cleared his throat and walked away to Furze.

"That was… interesting," Topaz said. I nodded and we entered the den. I layed in my nest and Topaz curled around me. I nuzzled him and rested my head on the nest. "Good night," he whispered in my ear and rested his head behind mine.

I closed my eyes and sighed. I was happy. But I knew the clans will not like this, they will attack again someday. At least I have them here.

...

**A/N: There is still 25-30 chapters left of this story. Wow. Anyways, I apologize again for the long wait. I am busy with my other stories along with school shopping and all that stuff. Do you like that Forest and Acorn joined the Fangs. Ok, I will let you guys decide one important thing. Who should be Acorn's mate later on; Wave or Echo? Leave it in the reviews or pm me. I will maybe make a poll for it. Please review, thank you and peace out.**

**~Wolfcreations14 :3**


End file.
